


Gloomy Sunday: Yandere! Trafalgar Law x Reader {On Hold}

by SkinnyLegendLaw



Category: One Piece
Genre: Abuse, Death, Drugs, F/M, Modern AU, Rape, Suicide, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 02:32:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 52,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17520515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyLegendLaw/pseuds/SkinnyLegendLaw
Summary: Set in the modern au.(Y/N) (L/N) is a college student enrolled in literature. The story might seem fun in the beginning, but once she starts dating Trafalgar Law, everything goes downhill.





	1. Important!! Warning and Triggers! A/N

Thank you for spending your wonderful time for reading my shithole of a book :)

 

Hey y'all, I'm Summer, the author of this book. ~~_I'm a sad depressed hoe who lives in her room_~~

For this author note, I would like to go over triggers, warnings, and some things about the book so we won't have any complaints about it.

 

 

**_Triggers and Warnings:_ **

 

There are many character deaths ~~(of course)~~. There will be rape, suicidal thoughts, types of abuse, and even molestation. I am WARNING you from now, do NOT read this book if you are triggered by these types of things. The book is based off around this, so it is best to not read the fanfiction if you are not interested in reading this type of shit.

If you WILL be reading this book, feel free to know that things will be kicked off slowly.

 

 

_**Facts:** _

  

1\. The chapters will be above 2,000 words.

  

2\. The book is not rushed! Things will start to kick off later on in the book.

  

* (Y/N) = Your name.

* (M/N) = Middle name.

* (L/N) = Last name.

* (E/C) = Eye color.

* (H/C) = Hair color.

* (F/C) = Favorite color.

* (M/N) = Mom's name.

* (D/N) = Dad's name.

 

 Please know that if I upload an A/N, it is very important. A lot of people that don't read author notes get very upset when they realize that what they're reading is something they don't like. ~~_THAT'S WHY AUTHOR NOTES ARE THERE FOR, YOU FUCKS-_~~

Anyway, to reach me, please contact me on my email.

Email: summerisgloomy@gmail.com

I'm giving out one of my side emails because I ain't dumb enough to give out my real email :)

 

Hopefully, y'all will enjoy the book and my style of writing, lmao. Of course, my writing style is very different from writing shit like this (I am actually very formal when I write fanfictions). If you have anything you need to ask me, there will be some chapters that will have Q&A's (just leave those questions in the comments). If you have some things personal you have to say to me, contact me^

Onto the story :)


	2. Chapter One: The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter is finally here, yeet yeet. Hopefully every single one of you guys will like it as much as I do!  
> Enjoy :)

Death is no dream  
For in death I‘m caressin‘ you  
With the last breath of my soul  
I'll be blessin‘ you

 

The sound of a rope slowly ripping filled the rooms silence.

The lady slowly swung back and forth, her vinyl player playing the corrupted tune.  
Sirens could be heard outside the beautiful home that was once so full of life, now just filled with sadness.  
(M/N) (L/N), mother of (Y/N) (L/N) hung herself in the year 1979. Her husband was abusive towards her and her daughter. She couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted to end her and her daughter’s misery. Though was hanging yourself and killing your husband the answer to save your daughter?  
The eight-year old stared at her mother’s hanging body. Her soulless eyes stared into her (E/C) orbs which were full of fear,  
“Mommy...” Whispered (Y/N).  
Her voice felt and sounded so broken. Tears silently rolled down her porcelain cheeks. She couldn’t process everything that was going on around her in that very moment.

A police officer walked up behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder,  
“We need to take you out of here.” Said the officer.  
The young girl couldn’t walk. She just stared at her mother who killed herself mere hours ago.  
She forced her daughter to watch her. Watch her kill her husband, then herself. The mother promised her daughter that after all this, they would finally live in peace. Was this peace? Was this peace to you? This is a nightmare come true.  
(M/N) wore her white nightgown, that has been stained with dirt and blood. Her beautiful hair was not how it used to be. She looked nothing like she did before.  
But the young girl watched. She watched without saying a word. (Y/N) called her mother’s name again. Of course no answer. The woman was...Dead.

That’s when the rope snapped, and the dead body fell to the floor, making (Y/N) scream.  
Her mother’s head twitched, and her whole body started to shake. She snapped her head up, eyes fully black, and blood coming out of her mouth.  
At a fast pace, she started to crawl towards her daughter, staring into her eyes. Before she could even touch her, everything turned to black.

 

(Y/N) jolted awake in her bed by the sound of her alarm. The reoccurring nightmare left her in a cold sweat.  
She reached her hand out to her nightstand, shutting the alarm off. It read seven am, meaning that she had to get ready for school.  
The young woman slipped out of bed, and walked out of her bedroom. She smelled a faint familiar smell, which led her to the kitchen to find Nami tapping her fingernail patiently on the countertop as she waited for her coffee to finish,  
“How’d you get in here?” Asked (Y/N).  
Their eyes locked, and Nami rolled her eyes,  
“You gave me an extra key yesterday, remember?” She asked.  
A laugh escaped her pink lips, making (Y/N) release a deep sigh,  
“Thanks for reminding me.” She said sarcastically.

The young woman walked out of the kitchen, and entered her bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Her tired eyes met the mirror after shutting the door, but then quickly averted them.  
She stripped out of her pajamas, and stepped into the shower. Before she even turned the knob, soft music was heard coming from outside the bathroom.  
It seemed like Nami has turned on the radio. (Y/N) ignored it, then turned the knob so warm water could come out of the shower head.  
The radio could be heard in the background as she took the shower.  
As the warm water hit her skin, she thought of the nightmare,  
‘Mother....’ (Y/N) thought, ‘She ended her life in such a horrible way, and made me suffer through it.’  
Minutes passed, and she got out of the shower, continuing to do her morning routine.

“Can you hurry up?!” Nami called from the kitchen.  
She wrapped the towel around her petite body, and quickly walked out,  
“Okay, just give me a second.” Said (Y/N), running back into the bedroom.  
She already knew what to wear, so she styled her hair quickly, wore her clothes, grabbed her bag, and ran out.  
Nami held the empty cup of coffee in her hands, and once she saw (Y/N) putting on her shoes, she placed the cup in the sink,  
“You ready?” She asked.  
(Y/N) nodded, then grabbed her keys which laid on the desk.  
They walked out of her apartment, shutting and locking the door behind them.

“I’ve practically been to everybody’s flat here.” Said Nami as they started to make their way down the hall, “And you’re the only one who actually has a good coffee brewer.”  
The both of them laughed, and Nami pressed the button for the elevator,  
“What do you have for the first class?” She asked.  
It was silent for a second, before (Y/N) answered,  
“Algebra.” She said, then let out a sigh, “One of the most boring classes on my schedule. I’m still confused on why I have to take math when I’m taking literature...”  
Nami rolled her eyes, and the both of them entered the elevator. It would always have some calming music playing, and the both of them would usually just stay silent to listen to it.  
The songs they would usually play would be Patti LaBelle. But this time, when the elevator doors shut, it was a different song.  
Lovin’ you by Minnie Riperton.

“My mother used to sing this to me.” (Y/N) said with a smile.  
“It’s such a beautiful song.” Said Nami, “I can tell why she sang it to you.”  
(Y/N) blushed, looking away. The elevator dinged, and the two of them walked out.  
The college was about a five minute walk, so Nami and (Y/N) were talking about some of their favorite music.  
They arrived at the college, and quickly walked inside to get to their classes,  
“Hey, I’ll see you at lunch.” She said.  
“Alright.” Said (Y/N).  
The both of the said their goodbyes, and went their separate ways. On her way to class, (Y/N) suddenly got pinned to the wall.

She let out a gasp, immediately looking up to see Kid smirking down at her,  
“There you are.” He said, “You were late today.”  
She smiled up at him, leaning against the wall,  
“Sorry, I guess I spent a little more time getting ready.” Said (Y/N).  
He grabbed her chin, making her look up at him. Pure innocence lingering in her eyes,  
“My place or your place later on tonight?” He asked.  
Her eyes widened slightly, and a slight blush formed on her cheeks. But then a smile appeared,  
“Yours. Pick me up after work?” She asked.  
He nodded, then gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Before it could turn into a make out session, (Y/N) pushed him,  
“Later.” She said.  
“Playing hard to get, I see?” He asked.

(Y/N) ignored him by wishing him a goodbye, then continued to go to class. The nightmare kept on repeating in her mind as she walked towards the door, entering it to get to her seat quickly. She’s been having the same nightmare after her mother died, but it always had some slight twist to it.  
Was she alive? She couldn’t be. (Y/N) saw her own mother hang herself in front of her, but it wasn’t in the correct way.  
No, she didn’t jump. She strangled herself by accident. That’s why she had blood. Her fingers dig into her skin, trying to claw out of it.  
The fear in her eyes described it all. Why couldn’t she do anything to help her mother?  
(Y/N)’s thoughts got cut off when she heard the bell ringing. More students poured into the classroom, and sat down in their seats.  
Immediately, (Y/N) opened up her notebook to an empty page.

 

[8.50 PM] Thursday, September 29th, 1994

 

(Y/N) stared up at the clock as she cleaned the table with her white rag. She was the last person to leave considering that she takes the night shifts most of the time. The clocks ticking was the only thing breaking the silence aside from the occasional humming coming from the twenty three year old.  
A couple seconds passed, and she heard the bell ringing. When (Y/N) looked up, a smile formed on her face,  
“You’re early.” She said.  
“I couldn’t help it.” Said Kid, “I wanted to see you sooner than later.”  
He slowly but subtly pinned her to the table, and her cheeks turned a bright red,  
“How was your day?” She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.  
“Shitty, as always.” He said, “But it’s better every time when you’re here with me.”  
Goosebumps ran up her arms as he said that, and Kid noticed. A smirk appeared on his lips, and he picked her up, placing her on the table,  
“I just want you right now.” He muttered.

His lips found their way to her neck, giving the soft skin small kisses here and there,  
“Kid...” She lightly moaned.  
(Y/N) tangled her fingers in his red hair, shutting her eyes in ecstasy,  
“We shouldn’t.” She muttered.  
“What’s not exciting about fucking on a table?” He asked after pulling away.  
“Getting caught on the security camera.”  
A small laugh escaped her lips as she jumped off the table. Ignoring Kid’s calls of her name, she walked over to the backroom and grabbed her purse,  
“Can we just get home to do it?” (Y/N) asked, digging out the keys from her purse.  
The jingling of the keys and the sound of the keychains hitting them made Kid question many things. Why does she have so many keys and keychains?  
When they made their way out of the cafe, after shutting the lights and locking the door, they started to make their way back to the apartment complex.

“Why do you have all that shit on your keys?” Kid asked.  
(Y/N)’s eyes locked with his. She grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers,  
“Well, because...They look cute, so fuck you.” She said, “Is it wrong for me to have all of them?”  
He rolled his eyes, looking the other way,  
“It’s just stupid to have all of them at once.” He said.  
The young woman blinked, then squinted his eyes at him. Please, this guy carries a pound of condoms in his back pocket,  
“Whatever.” She muttered, rolling her eyes as she said that.  
They walked in silence after that. It wasn’t awkward, nor was it tense. It was...Comfortable. As they walked, a cold breeze came by. (Y/N) shivered,  
“Can I have your jacket?” She asked, rubbing her arms.  
Kid placed his hands in his jeans pockets, walking in front of her a bit,  
“No, then I’ll be cold.” He said, “Plus, the apartment is right there.”  
He pointed to the tall beige building, surrounded by different shops and restaurants.

“Still! I’m cold...” She said.  
He ignored her, and she let out a deep breath. Kid has always been cold towards her. Recently, he’s been even colder, which raised suspicion. Nami joked around saying that he was cheating on her, resulting with the orange haired girl getting a slap to the face.  
(Y/N) shrugged the thought off, and quickly walked into the warm apartment building, Kid holding the front door wide open for her,  
“You wearing something good under those clothes?” He asked.  
Goosebumps appeared on her arm. She walked up to the elevator and pressed the button, him behind her,  
“No.” Said (Y/N), avoiding eye contact.  
“That’s too bad.” He said, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.  
She shut her eyes, feeling the warmth from her boyfriend,  
“I would’ve liked to see you in some lingerie.” He said, giving her cheek a kiss.  
“Keep on wishing...” She said, laughing a bit.  
He groaned against her skin, before walking into the elevator with her.

Kid pressed the button to the sixth floor, the elevator doors shutting right after. He turned around to see (Y/N) staring at the floor, smiling to herself a bit,  
‘She’s always got to freak me out sometimes.’ He thought, ‘Especially in the elevator...’  
“Stop that, it’s creepy.” Said Kid.  
She looked up, still smiling. The thoughts that were running through her mind right now were very...Inappropriate,  
“I’m excited!” She said.  
“We’ve done it a million times before, and now you’re feeling excited?” He asked.  
“...That’s because you’re not carrying a great package down there unless you’re hard.”  
Her smile dropped, replacing it with a smirk. He walked over to her, pinning her to the elevator wall,  
“Yeah?” He asked, “We’ll see about that.”  
Before they could even kiss, the elevator doors opened. (Y/N)’s eyes widened, and her cheeks turned a bright red when she looked behind his figure,  
“In the elevator now?” Nami asked.

Kid turned around, and rolled his eyes,  
“What’s the matter with doing it in the elevator, huh?” He asked.  
She glared at him, and walked inside,  
“It’s in a public area where people can step in at anytime.” She said, “Kind of weird if you think about it.”  
(Y/N) laughed, looking at her best friend straight in the eyes,  
“We weren’t actually going to do it, you know...” She said.  
Nami hummed,  
“Sure...” She muttered, glaring at her and her boyfriend in a joking matter.  
The two of them walked out, the elevator doors shutting behind them,  
“God, you’re such a dumbass!” She said, slapping his arm, “I knew it would be risky to even make out in there!”  
Kid rolled his eyes, grabbing her hand to drag her to his apartment,  
“Shut up.” He said.  
They walked all the way to the end of the hall, stopping at the door which was on the right.

Kid unlocked the door, allowing his girlfriend in first. She threw her purse onto the end table which was next to the door, then quickly walked over to the bedroom door,  
“Where are you going?” He asked.  
(Y/N) turned her head around to face him, a slight smile appearing on her lips,  
“The bedroom...” She said seductively, “Where else would I be going?”  
She fully turned around, beckoning him to come towards her. He couldn’t resist that cute little face of hers, especially when she’s all aroused. She smiled, turning around again to open up the bedroom door,  
“Sit down...” (Y/N) muttered, pointing at the bed.  
Kid walked towards his big grey bed, sitting down on it. His girlfriend stood in front of him, placing her hands on his knees,  
“Do you want me?” She asked.  
He gulped, looking down her top,  
“Yes.” He muttered.  
(Y/N) backed away, and started to strip slowly. She wasn’t teasing him. She wanted to get straight to business.

“Look at how hard you are!” She gasped, placing her hands on her knees.  
She only had her undergarments on, turning her boyfriend on even more. The way she looked into his eyes made him want her even more,  
“You better remove the rest or I’ll rip if off you.” Kid muttered.  
(Y/N) gasped, smiling immediately right after. She reached her hands behind her back, unclipping the bra. She threw it somewhere in the room, then reached down to take her panties off,  
“It’s unfair that I’m naked and you’re fully clothed.” She said.  
“Life’s unfair, isn’t it (Y/N)?” He asked.  
She rolled her eyes then got onto the bed, sitting down behind him. Kid looked behind him, catching her gaze. He got up, immediately taking off his jacket to get down to business,  
“What are we going to do first?” (Y/N) asked, smiling slightly.  
He threw his shirt to the ground,  
“Fuck the foreplay.” Said Kid, “I want to be inside of you right now.”

(Y/N)’s cheeks turned red, and she looked the other way. The embarrassment was clearly shown on her face. She shook her head, then looked back at her boyfriend.  
He dug into his pocket, trying to find a condom. He furrowed his eyebrows when he didn’t feel anything, and searched his other pockets,  
“Check your jacket pockets.” She said.  
Kid shut his eyes, looking up as he let out a sigh,  
“You gotta be shitting me...” He muttered.  
“What?” She asked.  
(Y/N) looked at his expression trying to figure out why he was upset. Then she immediately glared at him, crossing her arms at his stupidity.

 

“You brought a condom right?”

“No.”

“Kid, put your shirt back on, and go get some condoms.”

“But-“

“Nope! Go to the pharmacy, and get some condoms.”

“Oh for fucks sake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,797 words :”)  
> Also, I will be posting a chapter tomorrow because why the fuck not


	3. Chapter Two: A Friend

“No, come with me! I want you to meet somebody!”

“Nami, I’m fine! I really have to finish up on my project!”

“Isn’t it due next week?”

“...Shut up.”

 

The two girls rounded the corner of Central Avenue, arriving at their favorite coffee shop. (Y/N) crossed her arms and let out a sigh,  
“Did you really bring me here?” She asked.  
Nami laughed,  
“Everybody agreed on meeting up in here!” She said, “Plus...I’ve been dying for you to meet this guy that Luffy became friends with. He’s a bit of a dick, but I’m pretty sure that you two will hit it off, if you know what I mean.”  
The brown eyed girl raised her eyebrows at her blushing friend,  
“I have a boyfriend!” (Y/N) said.  
“Yeah but, he doesn’t really act like one!” Said Nami.  
“That’s because you hate him.”  
“And he hates me!”  
The both of them glared at each other, but then laughed it off. They entered Anelace’s coffee shop, looking around to try and spot their friends.  
It was their lunch break which lasted about an hour. (Y/N) would usually spend her time writing or doing her homework instead of going out to eat with her friends at their favorite cafe.

Nami grabbed her hand, and started to drag her towards a booth. There, the both of them saw their group of friends. They sat down on one side of the booth, squeezing in next to Robin,  
“You finally arrived.” She said.  
Nami laughed,  
“Somebody here had a fit outside.” She said.  
“I did not!” Said (Y/N), crossing her arms.  
“She might be on her period...”  
“Ugh, shut up.”  
The (E/C) eyed woman looked ahead of her, and her eyes widened. A young man sat in front of her with messy black hair. He had piercings on both ears, and tired grey eyes. (Y/N) looked down, looking at the tattoos that complimented his beautiful tan skin,  
“Ooh, somebody is staring.” Nami whispered.  
(Y/N) blinked, then slapped her friends leg,  
“I’m not going to lend you my coffee maker anymore if you keep this up!” She whispered.  
Nami rolled her eyes, then started to talk to Robin. The man locked eyes with the woman in front of him,  
“You’re annoyed by everybody here too, right?” He asked.

His voice made her heart skip a beat. The deep and relaxing sound of it made butterflies appear in her stomach.  
(Y/N) slowly nodded, hoping to get a reaction from him. His blank stare still stayed, but he got up from his seat,  
“Follow me.” He said.  
“Why?” She asked, “I barely know you.”  
“I’m hanging out with your closest friends. Why would they bring me over if they didn’t trust me?”  
She squinted her eyes at him, then got up her seat. They walked over to another table, and sat down at it. The man continued to stare at her, which made her start to feel uncomfortable,  
“Stop looking at me like that!” She said.  
He rolled his eyes,  
“You must be (Y/N).” He said, “Straw hat-ya keeps talking about you.”  
“And you are...?” She asked.  
“Law.”  
Before she could say anything else, a waiter came up to their table,  
“Are you ready to take your order?” He asked.

Law looked at (Y/N) again,  
“Oh yes, um...Ah, water will be fine with me.” She said, stumbling on her words.  
“And you sir?” The waiter asked.  
The grey-eyed man glanced down at the menu, then up at the waiter,  
“Black coffee.” He said.  
The man nodded, writing down their orders, then walked away. Law looked back at (Y/N),  
“How did you meet Luffy?” She asked.  
“It was about two years ago.” He said, “I bumped into him on my way out of class.”  
“Cliche much?”  
“No, it was horrifying.”  
She laughed at his quick reply. His sense of humor was lacking, but it was still funny to her,  
“And in those two years I’ve never seen you or heard of you.” Said (Y/N), “Will you explain why? I mean, I’m sure to spot a handsome man like you walking around in halls.”  
Law smirked, which made her cheeks turn red. She’s never felt this way around her boyfriend. God, she hasn’t even known him for ten minutes but look what he’d already doing to her.

“Coming onto me now, aren’t you (Y/N)-ya?” He asked.  
Her cheeks turned even more red,  
“A-Am not! I have a boyfriend.” She said.  
Once again, Law rolled his eyes,  
“I’m in the medical department.” He said, “Your bratty friend annoys me all the time.”  
“Oh...” Said (Y/N), “I mean, Luffy can be-“  
He cut her off,  
“Not him.” He said, “The orange haired girl keeps begging me to see you.”  
“You mean Nami? She’s not bratty at all!” She said, “You’re just annoyed by everybody.”  
“I’ll agree with you on the second fact.”  
(Y/N) leaned back in her booth, glaring at him. He glared at her back, which frightened the young woman a bit,  
“I felt like I’ve seen you somewhere before.” She said.  
Law dropped the glare, looking her up and down. The way he eyed her made her feel a bit uncomfortable,  
“You live in Oak Grove, right?” He asked.  
“Oak Grove towers? Yeah...” She said.  
It took a while for (Y/N) to process what he was hinting at it. She let out an “oh” when she realized it.

“How do we live in the same apartment complex if we’ve never seen each other?” She asked.  
“It can be for many reasons. I probably wake up later or earlier than you. I probably take the stairs than the elevator. Or, I live on a different floor.” He said.  
Law shook his head at her stupidity, looking down at his lap for a split second. (Y/N) let out a sigh,  
“Here are your drinks.” Said a voice.  
The both of them looked up to see their drinks being placed onto the table. (Y/N) grabbed her water, and took a sip from it,  
“God my throat’s been killing me all day...” She muttered, “Giving a lot of speeches in three hours ruins one’s day, you know.”  
“Tell me about it.” Said Law.  
He started to pack his things, which made (Y/N) confused,  
“You’re leaving so soon?” She asked.  
“I have to go back.” He said, “Class starts in twenty minutes and I don’t wanna be late.”  
She glanced at her water bottle that the waiter gave her, then back up at the handsome man in front of her,  
“Mind if I tag along?” She asked, “I have world history next, and the professor already hates me enough.”

Law raised an eyebrow,  
“You still take world history?” He asked.  
(Y/N) grabbed her purse and water,  
“Yeah.” She said, “It’s part of taking English literature.”  
He hummed, then grabbed his plastic cup of coffee,  
“Let’s go then.” He said.  
Law took out a ten dollar bill and placed it on the counter. He was generous enough to leave a tip for the waiter. (Y/N) smiled at the small gesture, but quickly got out of her side of the booth to catch up with her new friend that was already near the door.  
He held it open for her, then closed it once he also walked outside,  
“You’re like a mean, kind.” She said, “It’s like, I want to hate you, but I can’t.”  
“I should’ve left you back at the cafe...” Said Law.  
She rolled her eyes. This man that she met only a couple minutes ago already made her feel something. She wanted to get closer to him, but already knowing his personality, it was best to not rush things.

He took a quick glance at her face noticing that she seemed to be in deep thought. It was cute how her eyebrows were furrowed, and her lips were shut tight as she looked down at the pavement.  
Law looked up again to see a pole in their way. He grabbed her wrist, forcing her to stop. The quick action made (Y/N) look up at him in shock,  
“What was that for?” She asked.  
He started to walk again, leaving her to trail behind,  
“You would’ve bumped into that pole if it wasn’t for me.” He said.  
She looked straight ahead of her noticing the pole. (Y/N) quickly ran back up to him, placing a hand on his shoulder,  
“Ah, thank you.” She said, “My boyfriend would’ve let me bumped into it, then laugh at me right after.”  
“Asshole much?” Law asked.  
“Sometimes. But then he’ll make me feel better soon after.”  
(Y/N) laughed, removing her hand from his shoulder. The silence never came back again. The more they talked, the more interested they became with one another.

“Do you have biology next?” She asked.  
He nodded, taking a sip from his coffee,  
“I feel like it’s hard to study to become a surgeon.” Said (Y/N), “You can’t fuck shit up, you know?”  
“You’re not making any sense.” He muttered.  
“You’ll get used to it.”  
“I won’t.”  
Law smirked to himself, looking at the young woman’s slightly shocked expression. She immediately blushed when their eyes locked, and she looked the other way,  
“You’re so rude.” She muttered.  
(Y/N) walked over to the crosswalk, stopping right next to the pole which had the traffic light. Law came up right next to her, tapping his foot on the ground silently,  
“Do you usually come to this cafe?” She asked.  
“Anelace?...No, that was my first time.” He said.  
“How’s the coffee?”  
“It’s fine.”  
“What coffee place do you usually go to?”  
“Can you be quiet?”

Law looked down at her, sending her a glare,  
“Just answer the question!” She snapped.  
He let out a sigh,  
“The question is stupid.” He said, “Nicollet diner.”  
(Y/N) smiled,  
“I actually work there.” She said, “Usually, I have the night shift.”  
“If you work there, do you mind giving me a discount?” He asked, “I would like to spend less money on my coffee.”  
“You wish. Not even us employees can get a discount! Let alone you...”  
The traffic light turned green, and the both of them immediately crossed the street. The college was now coming up into their view, making the both of them relieved,  
“What time is it?” She asked.  
Law looked down at his watch, letting out a deep sigh. He furrowed his eyebrows, then quickly grabbed her wrist,  
“What’s the matter?” (Y/N) asked.  
“There’s five minutes left till class starts.” He said, “I knew we shouldn’t have gone to that fucking coffee shop. It was too far of a walk.”

The both of them turned a corner,  
“Can we talk later?” She asked, still getting dragged by the taller man.  
He looked down at her quickly,  
“Sure.” He said, “You interested me, so I would like to learn more about you.”  
(Y/N) blushed, then looked away. They came up to the front doors, some students walking in and out of them. Law let go of her wrist, then took a pen out of his pocket. She dug through her purse to get her small notebook,  
“Sorry, gimme a second...” She muttered.  
(Y/N) grabbed her notebook, grabbing the pen out of his hand to write her number. He did the same thing, and then ripped the paper into two parts, each of their number on one slip of the paper,  
“Call me at around...Ten?” She said, giving him a confused look.  
He chuckled, slipping the small piece of paper into his pocket,  
“How ‘bout I take you out for dinner?” He asked.  
Once again (Y/N) blushed, looking down at her purse,  
“Y-You wish!” She said, “Just call me at around that time!”

Law rolled his eyes then watched as she walked inside the building. He also walked inside the double doors, and took the opposite direction of where she went.

The image of her blushing face lingered in his mind.

 

Thursday, September 30th, 1994

 

Three knocks were heard at the door, surprising (Y/N). She wasn’t expecting anybody tonight but she was expecting a call from Law. The young woman ran out of the kitchen, and towards the front door. Without peeking through the peephole, she opened up the door to see the guy she was just thinking about,  
“Law? How did you know I live here?” She asked.  
He stared blankly at her face,  
“Straw hat-ya told me.” He said, “I hope that you don’t mind me barging in randomly.”  
“I’m used to it at this point.” Said (Y/N), “...Please, come in.”  
She moved to the side, opening up the door wider so he can enter,  
“Your boyfriend won’t mind, right?” Law asked.  
She sighed, shutting the door,  
“He’s out with his friends.” She said, “Plus, Kid doesn’t live with me. He lives on the floor above.”  
It became quiet...Way too quiet,  
“Oh, him...” Law muttered.  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow,  
“What do you mean by that?” She asked.  
She watched as he walked into the kitchen,  
“Do you have any beer?” He asked, changing the subject immediately.

Law opened up the fridge door, scanning it for a split second. He laid his eyes on the beer cans in the back corner and grabbed one of them. When he shut the door, he turned his head to the left to see (Y/N) standing there with her arms crossed and a look of anger plastered on her face,  
“Why’re you pissed?” He asked, walking past her.  
She turned around to see him sit down on her couch, opening up the can,  
“Why does everybody have to shit on Kid?” (Y/N) asked.  
“‘Cause he's an asshole.” He said.  
“He is not!”  
“Going out to see your shitty friends than spend time with your own girlfriend is what assholes do.”  
“If you came here to shit on him, then you’re most welcome to leave!”  
Law snapped his head to look at her, which frightened her. (Y/N) took a step back,  
“I came here to clear my mind off some things by talking to you.” He said.  
The young woman smirked, immediately walking towards him. She sat down on the arm of the chair next to him, making sure to lean in close to his face,  
“Ah, you like flirting with me now, Law?” She asked.

He rolled his eyes, looking back at the television to watch the news,  
“Tch.” He said, “You just like me.”  
(Y/N) blushed, looking the other way again,  
“Stop...” She muttered.  
Law took a sip from the beer, continuing to let his grey eyes linger on the screen. She stared at his face with a small smile on her face. To her, he was a very handsome man. Her boyfriend was nothing like this...Kid always seemed to only want sex with her. Law actually seemed to care for her,  
“You gonna keep on staring at me or what?” He asked.  
She snapped out of her trance, getting off the couch. Instead of answering, she just sat down next to him, leaning her head against the fluffy cushions,  
“Do you actually like watching the news?” She asked.  
“No, but it's the only good thing on right now.” Said Law.  
“No it’s not! Pass me the remote.”  
He reached over to grab the remote control, passing it to her. Their fingers brushed against each other, making both of their cheeks flush,  
“I-I um...I recorded some of my favorite shows.” (Y/N) muttered.  
She pressed on Jeopardy which made Law slightly interested.

“Ever watched this?” She asked.  
Law scoffed, taking another sip,  
“I used to watch it with my family.” He said.  
(Y/N) opened up her mouth to ask about his family, but decided to not push it any further then that. It seemed like he wasn't going to open up to her until they get closer,  
"We don't have to watch it...” She muttered.  
Her stomach growled, and she clutched it,  
“I want to.” He said.  
Law did hear her stomach growl but decided to ignore it,  
“Are you sure...?” She asked, pushing it further.  
“Whatever you’re trying to get at, just say it.” He said.  
(Y/N) looked up at him while he looked down at her,  
“You’re still up to take me out to that dinner?” She asked.  
“No.” Law said immediately.  
“Please! I’m hungry!”  
“You have food here.”  
She stared at him with a glare, then reverted her gaze back to the television.

“We can always order.” He said.  
“Order what?” She asked.  
“Anything.”  
“But I would’ve liked it more if you took me out.”  
“If you were looking to cheat on your boyfriend, I suggest doing it with that laffy taffy friend of yours.”  
(Y/N) immediately bursted out laughing. He raised an eyebrow at her sudden behavior,  
“Did you just call Sanji a laffy taffy?!” She laughed.  
Law chuckled a bit at the stupid joke he made. He shook his head at her sudden behavior, then reverted his gaze back at the television. Tonight was going very smoothly for the both of them. No more talking between the both of them as they sat in a comfortable silence in her living-room.   
It was a very comfortable silence...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter will be uploaded every Friday, starting from this upcoming Friday :)


	4. Chapter Three: Crybaby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ima keep this blunt. This is a really bad written chapter, lmao. It’s pretty straightforward, and idek why tbh. Anyway, so ENJOY this chapter as much as you can, and shit on me for it :)

Three days have passed since Law came over to (Y/N)’s apartment. Ever since that night, they could never be separated. The two of them were always talking. Even Nami was surprised when she was the sparkle in her friends eyes every time he appears. And that’s when the rumors started to go around in their small friend group.  
Kid caught onto this, but didn’t want to confront (Y/N) about it. If it was true, he was going to catch her himself. The rumors that he heard did not sound like her at all. She was a broken person who has found light in this world after all.  
Speaking about the young woman, she was seen spotted waiting at the vending machine near the cafeteria. Nami turned the corner, laying her eyes on (Y/N). The orange-haired girl looked around, then quickly ran up to her friend,  
“Who’re you looking for?” She asked.  
(Y/N) jumped, fear emitting in her eyes at the sudden voice. She turned her head around to face her friend, flashing her a smile once she recognized her.

“Law said that he would drop me off at class today.” She said, “He said that he’ll be leaving early, so he offered me the small trip.”  
Nami raised her eyebrows, smirking at her friend. (Y/N) became confused at the sudden action,  
“Why’re you looking at me like that?” She asked.  
She grabbed her hand, and dragged her friend towards the empty and deserted hallway,  
“Hey, Nami!” She shouted.  
She let go of (Y/N)’s hand, crossing her arms over her chest,  
“I’m just going to be blunt here.” Said Nami, crossing her arms, “There’s rumors about you.”  
“What rumors?” She asked, eyes widening.  
“Are you two...You know?”  
(Y/N) froze, her cheeks and nose turning around. This rumor better not have spread around,  
“Of course we’re not sleeping together!” She said, “Christ, I’ll never cheat on my boyfriend like that.”  
The (E/C) eyed woman let out a frustrated sigh.

If everybody in the school were to catch onto this, everybody will hate her. Law will probably think that it was all her fault of spreading this rumor, and leave her. No, she didn’t want that to happen.  
(Y/N) looked back at her friend, heart beating at an alarming rate,  
“Please tell me that nobody knows about this.” She said.  
Nami scoffed as she started to fix her scarf,  
“No, don’t worry about that.” She said, “It’s just us...And Kid.”  
“And Kid?!” (Y/N) shouted.  
“Shut up! Don’t freak out or anything, but...”  
“But?!”  
“But he’s really pissed, and now he believes that you’re actually cheating on him.”  
“Nami!”  
Tears formed in her (E/C) eyes,  
“How could you let this slip out?!” She asked.  
“It was by accident! He overheard me and Robin talking!” Nami said quickly.  
“Why did you guys even start this in the first place?!”  
“It was supposed to be funny...”  
“How is that funny?!”

A frustrated sigh escaped her lips, and she paced back and forth,  
“Now I have to risk getting shouted at.” Said (Y/N), “Thanks.”  
Nami looked down to the floor, disappointed in herself. It wasn’t right to spread a rumor about her friend across their friend group. Especially about her sleeping with a guy when she’s dating someone.  
Without a word, (Y/N) turned on her heel, and walked away from her. The tense aura dropped, and Nami leaned against the wall, deciding not to say a thing. Her eyes lingered on her friend’s frame as she stood next to Law. The concern in his eyes as he saw her cheeks stained with tears made his heart break a bit,  
“What happened?” He asked.  
They were so close to each other. The blush rushed to her porcelain cheeks,  
“I don’t want you to hate me or my friends...” (Y/N) said.  
Law raised an eyebrow as he saw her hands were shaking more than usual. Of course, she was an anxious and nervous girl, and she showed her anxiety though her shaky hands. 

Although Law only knew (Y/N) for about three days, he picked up on all her little quirks. An observant man she would call him,  
“Walk with me.” He said, traveling his hand down to her lower back.  
It was a smooth and quick motion. She immediately relaxed into his touch as they walked down the hallway,  
“There’s a supposed rumor.” (Y/N) said.  
“About what?” He asked.  
“...Nami was joking around, saying that we were...Sleeping together.”  
Law scoffed, removing his hand from her back. She immediately looked up at him, sending him a glare,  
“I would sleep with you someday, but-“  
The air intensified, which made Law cut himself off. He shut his eyes for a second as he let out a sigh, only to open them up once again,  
“Why would she do that?” She asked.  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her gaze direct to the floor,  
“It’s not a big deal once you think about it.” Said Law, “To be honest, I actually overheard them too.”  
“And you didn’t tell me?”

It became quiet for a second,  
“I didn’t want to alarm you.” He said, “But I believe that your friends wouldn’t spread it around. If it started out as a joke, then it wasn’t supposed to get serious. I get that you took it in the wrong direction.”  
(Y/N) let out an ‘oh’, realizing that she took something wrong. Now that she thinks more about it, the only serious part is to deal with Kid’s behavior, and then funny part was to enjoy the joke with her friends,  
“Fuck...” She muttered, “I have to apologize to Nami next time I see her.”  
Law hummed, looking back down at her,  
“You might be nearing your period.” He said.  
Her cheeks turned a bright red, and she immediately looked up at him,  
“How do you know that?” She asked.  
“You’re more pissed than usual.” He said, “Plus, you’ve been getting offended by everything, and-“  
(Y/N) cut him off by placing her hand on his mouth to shut him up,  
“No need to go on.” She muttered.  
Law grabbed her wrist to remove her hand off his mouth. The small glare he sent her as he did that made her shiver with fear,  
“Can you pick me up?” She asked, immediately changing the subject.

Law looked down at his watch,  
“What time do you finish?” He asked.  
“Um...Six-thirty.” She said, “I have a writing club.”  
A sigh escaped his lips,  
“I’ll be a little late if you don’t mind.” He said.  
(Y/N) stood in front of her classroom door, holding her bag close to her chest,  
“No, I don't mind.” She said, letting out a sigh, “Why’re you going to be late though?”  
"I have to be on my way to work by the time you finish, but it’s fine if I'm a couple minutes late.” Law said.  
“Are you sure?”  
Her soft and sweet voice made his heart skip a beat. She seemed so worried about him being late to his job,  
“It doesn’t matter.” He said, “Get to class.”  
(Y/N) watched as he quickly walked away. He seemed nervous or even flustered by her. She laughed lightly at his sudden reaction, then walked inside her classroom.

 

Monday, October 3rd, 1994

 

Then sun started to set which gave off a beautiful yellowish-gold glow. (Y/N) watched as Nami walked away from her. The two of them made up as fast as they had the argument. They were best friends after all.  
A small smile formed on the young beauty’s face as she thought of a peculiar somebody. Law was the only person on her mind right now. His handsome face of his popped into her mind, making her cheeks flush,  
‘How am I so lucky to meet somebody as nice as him?’ She thought, ‘...Actually, never mind. Where is that bastard?’  
(Y/N) checked her watch, seeing that it was nearly six-forty. Where was he?  
That’s when the clacking of a pair of shoes were heard, and she immediately turned around. Her (E/C) eyes widened when she saw Kid staring at her with a glare,  
“I thought you went home already.” She said.  
He stood next to her,  
“I did, actually.” He said, “I was on my way to a friend’s house, but then I saw you standing outside the school. How about you come with me?”

(Y/N) nervously smiled, looking back down at the ground,  
“I would’ve taken the offer.” She said, “But um...Law is picking me up.”  
Kid scoffed as he hardened his glare,  
“Him?” He asked, “Why always him?”  
The red-haired man uncrossed his arms, letting out a frustrated sigh. His girlfriend took a step back, looking at him with fear in her eyes,  
“What’s so special about him, huh?” He asked, “Why do you always wanna hang out with Trafalgar?”  
“Kid, it’s not a-“  
He cut (Y/N) off by turning around and grabbing her wrist harshly. A gasp escaped her lips as he did so, and she struggled against his tight grip,  
“I don’t get it, (Y/N).” He said, “What’s so special about him? Why do you want to be with him all the time?”  
“There’s nothing special about him!” She said, still continuing to get out of his grip, “I just want to hang out with somebody who doesn’t only want me for sex!”

The answer made Kid’s heart stop. All the anger that he kept inside of him was about to come out. (Y/N) looked up in his eyes, and nearly shrieked at how mad he was. Tears formed in her eyes,  
“Kid, wait-“  
Once again, he cut her off by slamming her back onto the pillar. The impact made her cry out in pain since she had hit her head,  
“What did you just say?!” He shouted.  
She couldn’t answer him. She was so afraid of him at this point that she just couldn’t even look at him anymore,  
“G-Get the fuck off of me!” She said.  
“Unless you get a fucking grip. Do not ever speak to me like that again, you hear me?!” He asked.  
Kid grabbed her chin so she could look at him, but (Y/N) just shut her eyes,  
“Look at me, you slut.” He said.  
When the word escaped his lips, it was like turning a light switch off. A gasp escaped her lips at what he called her, but she still kept her eyes tightly shut.

Minding the fact that he called her a word that she absolutely dreads, Kid pushed her up against the pillar even more,  
“You’re such a coward.” He said, “Just admit that you’re cheating on me.”  
“I-I’m not!” She cried.  
“You piece of-“  
Somebody had cut him off by placing their hand on his shoulder. Kid turned his head around which resulted in him being pushed off of (Y/N),  
“What are you doing?” Law asked.  
His deep and sexy voice made her open up her eyes, knowing that she was safe now. The black-haired man stood in front of her, an arm extended out so her boyfriend wouldn’t come near her,  
“I could ask you the same thing.” Said Kid, “This is none of your business.”  
Without a word, (Y/N) moved away from the pillar, and grabbed onto Law’s arm. She hugged him close to her, crying into his chest,  
“I saw you hurt her.” He said.  
“I did not hurt her.” Kid growled.  
“Tch, you can say that.”

Law brought her to his chest, keeping his arms wrapped around her small body,  
“I knew you were aggressive.” He said, “But pushing your girlfriend into a wall can get her a lot of money.”  
Kid looked down at (Y/N)’s trembling position. He realized what he had just done to her. It would’ve been best for the both of them if they would hear each other out. But him wanting things go his way, it didn’t work out,  
“You’re one cocky piece of shit.” He muttered, “(Y/N), don’t stay with him. Come here, right now.”  
Law looked down at her,  
“Don’t go with him.” He muttered, “He’s already hurt you enough. God knows what he’ll do next.”  
She gripped onto his shirt, still crying hard,  
“T-Take me w-with you...” She cried.  
He looked back up at her boyfriend, glared at him, then walked away with her. (Y/N) continued to grip onto his shirt as they walked off into the parking lot, not daring to look back,  
“I’ll just see you tomorrow!” Kid shouted angrily.

The both of them ignored him, and continued on to walk,  
“Are you alright?” Law asked.  
It became quiet for a second before she answered,  
“Only with y-you, I a-am...” She muttered.  
His cheeks turned a bright pink color. It wasn’t a good situation for him to do such a thing, but he couldn’t help but let the blush get to him,  
“I’ll stay with you, if you want.” He said.  
(Y/N) looked up at him with red puffy eyes,  
“R-Really?” She asked.  
“Yes.” Said Law.

“I’ll stay with you for as long as you want.”

 

Angels have no thoughts  
Of ever returning you  
Would they be angry  
If I thought of joining you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any spelling mistakes :”)


	5. Chapter Four: His Birthday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now just hear me out y’all. Yes, the first couple chapters will be short and straightforward. I don’t even know why I made it like that, but that’s just who I am. Anyway, hopefully this chapter will satisfy your taste buds :)  
> Skrrt skrrt, go ahead ;-;

Thursday, October 6th, 1994

 

Since the incident three day ago, (Y/N) hadn’t talked to Kid since. They looked at each other, and passed each other in the halls, but the both of them didn’t even dare to go talk to the other. Nami had noticed their lost contact which made her a bit happy. Nobody in their friend group likes him anyway.  
He was possessive over her, but not to the extreme. Although, (Y/N) did never notice it, she did notice some weird things about him. Especially when she met Law, Kid wanted her to be as far away from him as possible. She ignored him, and decided to become friends with the black-haired guy.  
Speaking about the falling apart couple, they were in (Y/N)’s apartment, having a conversation,  
“I just...I don’t understand why you’ve been acting so weird lately.” She said, “You’ve been avoiding me.”  
Kid looked at her, shaking his head,  
“I know.” He said, “I’ve been dealing with a lot lately, and I thought that it would’ve been best if I hid it from you by distancing myself away...”

She raised an eyebrow, becoming concerned,  
“Is it about a couple days ago?” She asked, “Don’t worry about it, Kid. I knew that-“  
He cut her off immediately, not wanting to remember those events,  
“It’s not that.” He said.  
(Y/N) walked over to the couch, sitting down next to him,  
“Then what is it?” She asked, grabbing his hands.  
Kid removed his hands from her grasp, making her confused. He’s acting so strange. Normally, he’d be so smooth and talkative around her, but he seemed so nervous and tense.  
His eyes were just locked onto the floor, and he didn’t dare to look up at her,  
“Love...” (Y/N) muttered.  
He bit his lip, shutting his eyes. She watched as she let out a sigh,  
“Don’t call me that anymore.” He said.  
“What...? Why?” She asked, “What’s going on with you?”  
Kid still didn’t dare to take a look at her.

She was so confused. Why did he not want to open up?  
“Is it because I’m hanging out with-“  
He shut her up again,  
“Stop with the fucking questions.” He said, “It’s not him...It’s our shitty relationship.”  
(Y/N) seemed shocked by what he said. All this time, these past few years, he’s been thinking that their relationship was...Horrible?  
She furrowed her eyebrows by what he said,  
“What do you mean by that?” She asked.  
Kid stood up, not bothering to sit with her on the couch. He walked over to the coat hanger that was next to the door, and grabbed his jacket,  
“Kid...” She muttered.  
He turned towards her, looking into her eyes. They became slightly red, tears forming in them. His heart broke at the sight of her like this,  
“I can’t be with you anymore.” He said, “I found somebody else.”  
(Y/N)’s breathing started to become heavy as she heard that. Her heart stopped and shattered. The love of her life was leaving her for somebody else...?

She broke out in tears, slowly placing her hands on her face. Kid let out a sigh, and turned around facing the door. He opened it up, and left. The sound of the door shutting behind him broke (Y/N) even more.  
Why does everyone she love leaves? Is it because of her? Or is to because of all the bad luck in her life. There’s no way to find out.  
She collapsed on her couch, burying her face into her pillows as she cried her heart out. Tears stained the white pillow. Why did the night have to end like this?  
She was all dressed up, ready to go out with her “boyfriend”. Instead, he left her. Left her all alone,  
‘Why me...?’ (Y/N) thought, ‘Always me...’  
She dug her hands in her hair, tugging at the (H/C) strands. Some of the tugging pulled some hair out, those strands falling onto the couch.  
Nami was right about him. He never loved her or even cared for her. He just wanted to use her. The young woman got up from the couch, tears still streaming down her face. She walked over to the phone, grabbing it to dial Law.

Once she placed the phone to her ear, she could hear the ringing. A second or two passed, and he answered,  
“Hello?” He said.  
His deep and subtle voice sent shivers down her spine. Law had to have the most beautiful speaking voice she ever heard. It was so soft, and you could hear him talk on and on for hours,  
“Law...” (Y/N) muttered, trying to stop herself from crying.  
Her voice cracked, signaling that something was off. He leaned back in his chair, placing his pen down,  
“What’s the matter, (Y/N)-ya?” He asked.  
Voice, still the same tone, but a hint of concern in it. Her cheeks had a tint of pink on them now,  
“C-Can I...Come over?” She asked, “I’ll explain e-everything there...”  
Law looked at the clock, then back at his work,  
“Seventh floor, last door the right.” Law said.  
A smile formed on her pink glossed lips,  
“I’ll be there.” (Y/N) whispered.  
The sound of the phone shutting actually made her feel better. The tears still kept on coming, but it didn’t matter anymore. She can’t cry over somebody who only loved her for one thing.

 

[9.00 PM]

 

The doorbell rang, making Law turn his head to the sudden sound. It had to be (Y/N), considering that he was on the phone with her only an hour ago. The black-haired man set his coffee down on the kitchen counter, along with book that he was reading.  
When he opened up the door, he locked his eyes onto the young woman who was staring up at him,  
“Happy birthday!” (Y/N) said, holding out a small box to him.  
He blinked, then smirked slightly. Law reached his tattooed hand out, and grabbed the gift,  
“Somebody remembered...” He muttered.  
He stepped out of her way, and opened up the door wider. She quickly allowed herself in, immediately admiring her surroundings,  
“Ah...” She muttered, “Were you born into a rich family?”  
The both of them walked into the kitchen, her still looking around. The lights were dimmed in his whole apartment, which gave off this peaceful but sexy atmosphere,  
“No.” Law said, “I inherited my family’s money, that’s all.”

(Y/N) nodded as she placed the plastic bag on her counter. Law looked at it, confusion written all over his face. But when she took out a small sheet cake, he immediately let out a sigh,  
“I would’ve bought a better one.” She said, turning around to face him, “But the nearby shops were closed, and I didn’t want to walk all night trying to find you one.”  
A small laugh escaped her lips,  
“It’s fine.” Law said as he grabbed the cake.  
Their eyes locked,  
“You saying happy birthday to me is already enough.” He continued.  
A bright blush appeared on her cheeks, making her immediately look down,  
“Don’t say that...” (Y/N) muttered.  
“I mean it.” He said.  
The silence became awkward, but it broke when Law walked away. She trailed behind him, going through an archway in the kitchen that led to a small dining room,  
“Your apartment is really big.” She said.  
He placed the cake on the table, then turned back around to head into the kitchen,  
“Thanks.” He mumbled.

The young woman sat down on the chair, to the left of the one at the end,  
“You were crying on the phone.” Said Law right as he came back.  
She dropped her small smile, looking down at the table,  
“What happened?” He asked.  
(Y/N) saw him sit down next to her and place a glass of water in front of her,  
“God...” She laughed nervously, “I don’t want to ruin the mood.”  
Law placed his hand on top of hers which made her look up at him immediately,  
“You’re not.” He said.  
Her cheeks became even redder,  
“Can’t we leave it for later?” She asked.  
He shook his head ‘no’, making her let out a sigh,  
“Law-“  
He cut her off,  
“Just say it.” He said, “I’m not patient when it comes to these things.”  
(Y/N) grabbed the cup of water, holding it up to her lips. She took a quick sip, but then quickly placed it back down, clearing her throat right after.

“Kid dumped me before I came here.” She said, “I’m not sad by it now, but it just...Hurts.”  
Their eyes locked again. She smiled while he just kept that blank look.  
Law removed his hand from hers, making her heart break slightly at the lost impact,  
“It’s for the best.” He said, “You’re free now, right?”  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow,  
“Free...?” She asked.  
He rolled his eyes, smirking a bit,  
“Free to do whatever you want now without worrying about your significant other.” He said, “Plus, your friends never liked him, and so did I.”  
She laughed,  
“I guess y’all were right.” She said, “Maybe he wasn’t the one...”  
A look of confusion came across Law’s face as he heard her speak in a slight southern accent. If the both of them were from up north, why would she be speaking with an accent from the south?  
“Are you southern?” He asked.  
A second or two passed,  
“Random question...But no.” Said (Y/N), “I was born and raised in Minnesota my whole life, but my fathers mother was from Texas. So every year in the summer we would go visit her. Sometimes I’ll speak in the accent, but I don’t have it...Fully.”

Law let out a small “oh” sound, signaling that he knew what she meant. He picked up his water, and started to drink from it. She watched carefully, her heart beating slightly faster. His lips were...They looked so soft and kissable against the glass.  
(Y/N) blinked, her face turning red at the thought,  
‘Who else knows what his lips could do.’ She thought.  
The sound of the table banging made Law turn his head sharply towards the women next to him. He raised an eyebrow at her weird behavior,  
“What’s the matter with you?” He asked after moving the glass away.  
She started to stare at him again, not saying a word. The water glistening on his lips made her think of many things,  
“I-I forgot the candles!” She said, immediately standing up, “Gimme a second!”  
(Y/N) nervously laughed, then quickly ran off into the kitchen. When she leaned against the counter, she started to take small breaths,  
“God...” She muttered to herself, “What is wrong with me today?”

She reached into the plastic bag that was on the counter, and took out the packet of candles. It was on a sale for only fifty-nine cents. Pretty good deal if you asked her.  
Once again, (Y/N) smiled at her own thoughts. She then took out two plastic plates, a knife, and some utensils from the plastic bag, then walked back into the dining-room.  
Law was leaning against the chair, doing a small search word puzzle,  
“Where’d you get that from?” She asked.  
He looked up at her, then back down,  
“I keep it in the small bookshelf over there.” He said, pointing towards the direction it can be spotted in.  
She slowly nodded, standing next to him. He shut the book, and watched as she did her thing.   
(Y/N) leaned over the table, opening the cake up and setting the cover somewhere else. She opened up the candle packet, taking out two candles,  
“How old are you turning?” She asked, Laughing a bit.  
Law scoffed, crossing his arms,  
“You memorized my birthday, but not how old I am. You’re such a great friend.” He said sarcastically, “Twenty-five.”

She hummed, moving away slightly once she placed the candles,  
“Do you have a lighter?” She asked, turning around to face him.  
Her butt was practically touching his shoulder, making his cheeks turn pink,  
“Y-Yeah...” He muttered.  
She smiled even wider, turning around to sit down on the table. Law took out his lighter from his pocket, and handed it to her. She lit the candles, then placed the lighter down right after. She turned her head to face him.  
Once she started to sing happy birthday, Law started to feel completely embarrassed. He’s never had a pretty girl like her sing that to him,  
“Happy birthday to you!” (Y/N) said, smiling a lot more now.  
He moved his head closer to the cake, quickly blowing out the candles. She started to clap as she slightly laughed,  
“You’re older now!” She said.  
He rolled his eyes,  
“Don’t remind me.” He said.  
Law reached his hand over to grab the fork, only to quickly stick it in the cake,  
“What about the plates?” (Y/N) asked.

Law shrugged,  
“Does it matter?” He asked, “It’s just the two of us anyway.”  
She smiled,  
“No, it’s not that.” She said, “I thought you were more formal.”  
He stayed silent, not answering her. She grabbed the other fork, and started to eat with him. The cake was sweet, but not too sweet. The frosting complimented the vanilla flavor which made it even better,  
“Oh! I almost forgot!” (Y/N) said jumping off the table.  
Law watched as she walked over to grab the gift that was on top of the bookshelf, and then go back to him,  
“Open it.” She said.  
He rolled his eyes, then started to open the gift. A medium size black box was exposed, and he raised an eyebrow,  
“Hurry up! I want to see your reaction!” (Y/N) said, starting to get excited.  
He lifted the top of the box, only to let out a scoff. Immediately, her smile dropped at his boring reaction,  
“A Mariah Carey CD?” He asked.

The young woman stared at the CD in his tattooed hands,  
“It’s her newest album.” She said, “I don’t have it, but you do!”  
“How’d you know that I have a CD player?” Law asked.  
She shrugged,  
“I mean...Everybody has one, so I bought it for you.” She said.  
He started to take off the plastic wrap, admiring the beauty in front of him. He flipped it, looking at all the track lists at the back,  
“I’ll listen to it when you leave.” He said, placing it down on the table.  
(Y/N) clicked her tongue, grabbing the fork again,  
“That was a let down.” She said, taking a bite of the cake.  
Law started to stare at her beautiful face, taking everything in,  
“Thank you.” He muttered.  
Her eyes widened slightly,  
“Y-You don’t have to thank me.” She said.  
He stood up, the sound of his chair moving made her turn around. She sat back down on the table, him in between her legs.

The heat rushed to her cheeks as she looked into his beautiful grey eyes. For once, he actually looked like he was enjoying himself with somebody. Law leaned in close to her ear,  
“I really appreciate the gift, (Y/N)-ya...” He whispered.  
Shivers ran down her spine the same time goosebumps appeared on her arms. The way her name rolled off his tongue felt like he’s said it a million times before in several different ways. His voice was everything...  
She placed her hand on his chest, only to nearly jump at the contact. His abs could be felt through his hoodie, and they felt so nice to touch,  
“No problem...” (Y/N) muttered.  
He moved away from her just to sit back down on his chair,  
“You’re so flirty.” She said, still kind of shaken up.  
Law noticed how nervous she was,  
“I can’t help myself around you.” He said, teasing her.  
“Stop it!” The young woman said, her face turning red out of embarrassment.  
He smirked, leaning back even more in his chair.

(Y/N) crossed her legs,  
“Look, I don’t drink.” She said, “But I’m willing to spend some money to get you some expensive alcohol for your birthday.”  
He placed his right leg over the left one, continuing to stare at her,  
“It’s a school night.” He said bluntly, “I have a lecture tomorrow, and I’m not missing it. Plus, you’ve done enough for me today already.”  
She sighed,  
“No I didn’t!” She said, “Please lemme buy it for you! It’ll mean a lot to me too!”  
Law smirked, getting up once more,  
“I have a million other things in mind that you could do for me that would make the both of happy.” He said, “But I’d like to keep tonight normal...”  
Her face flushed as the both of them walked to the kitchen, him opening up the fridge to grab a bottle of beer. He opened up the can, taking a quick sip from it,  
“Ever had a...Girlfriend?” She asked.  
He let out a deep sigh, leaning against the counter,  
“A few, here and there.” He said, “All of them were golddigers though.”  
“Were any of ‘em sweet?” (Y/N) asked, trying to keep the awkward conversation going.  
Law looked up at her, eyeing her up and down. She didn’t even realize how tense and awkward the aura and situation was because she wanted to learn more about him.

“No.” He said, keeping his answers short, “I don’t want to be with anyone right now. Usually if I want to get laid, I’ll go out to a club and get some girl.”  
Her eyes widened at his very blunt answer. (Y/N) knew that he is a man who mostly keeps to himself when it comes to a lot of things, but exposing his sex life like that brought another side of him she never knew of.  
Nevertheless, she once again nervously smiled at his answer,  
“Ah...” She exclaimed, “They must have fun with you, right?”  
She titled her head to the side, shutting her eyes doing so. Law gulped, hard. Why was she so cute? Asking innocent questions that might lead to other things if she kept this up. No, he wouldn’t push it that far considering that she’s still broken on the inside after just recently being dumped by her boyfriend. It will happen another day, of course.  
Law snapped out of his thoughts when he felt (Y/N) shake him a bit so he could come back to reality. Before she could pull away, he grabbed her wrist,  
“You need to ask questions that are more appropriate, (Y/N)-ya.” He said.

She blushed,  
“Shut up.” She said.  
This man with his voice has been turning her on this whole evening. What’s going on with her? (Y/N) moves her arm away, placing it back at her side,  
“Can we not go tomorrow?” She asked.  
Law rolled his eyes,  
“I told you that I had to go.” He said.  
“Oh really? What time is your lecture then, huh?”  
He narrowed his eyes at her, giving her a glare which made her back off of him. The black-haired man can be sweet and playful, but in the next second he can become as sour as the devil,  
“Two.” He said coldly.  
(Y/N) smiled, grabbing her purse that sat on the counter,  
“I’m staying over then.” She said, “My classes tomorrow aren’t that important anyway. Except for last period which is cultural anthropology.”  
Law raised an eyebrow,  
“Cultural anthropology? You take that?” He asked.  
“Of course! It’s part of taking English literature!” (Y/N) said, “I’m in my masters degree anyway!”

He watched as she walked out of the kitchen, and into the living room,  
“You can’t sleep over.” He said, trailing behind her.  
She turned around and faced him,  
“Yes I am!” She said, “And you’re not going to stop me.”  
Law rolled his eyes for the millionth time tonight. Now she was starting to get on his nerves,  
“Where’s your guest room?” She asked.  
He grabbed her hand, leading her towards the hallway,  
“It’s a storage room now.” He said, “You can sleep in my bedroom though.”  
(Y/N)’s cheeks turned as red as a tomato,  
“I’m not going to sleep with you though.” He said, looking back at her with a slight smirk, “I have work to do anyway.”  
He opened up his bedroom door, allowing the young woman in first. When she stepped into the room, the first thing she saw was the king sized bed in the center against the back wall, a nightstand on its left and right side of it.  
The room was big, and on the right side of the bedroom was a bathroom, and a walk-in closet next to it.

“Jesus, your room is big.” She said, admiring it.  
Walls were an off-white, and a desk was placed in front of the window against the wall. Everything looked so beautiful and neat,  
“You think I didn’t know that?” He asked, walking over to his dresser.  
(Y/N) placed her bag on the bed,  
“Rude...” She muttered.  
Law took out one of his hoodies, and he passed it to her,  
“You can sleep in this.” He said.  
She smiled, grabbing the item of clothing,  
“I could’ve just went back home and grabbed some-“  
He cut her off,  
“Now, we don’t want a pretty girl like you walking back to her apartment alone.” He flirted.  
Her face turned redder then it had ever been before. He’s too smooth, especially when talking to her,  
“Right...” She muttered, turning to look away.  
She let out a deep breath, face still heated by the blush, but her body was cold,  
“I um...Feel bad for taking your bed.” (Y/N) said.

Law started to make his way out of the room, only to pause at the doorframe,  
“Don’t be.” He said, “I mostly fall asleep on my chair anyway.”  
He grabbed the doorknob, looking straight at her. Both of their eyes locked when she turned to look at him,  
“Meet me in the living room once you’re done.” He said, shutting the door right after.  
(Y/N) stared at the door for a couple of seconds, then down at her items of clothing she had on. Slowly, she took each one off, leaving her only in her bra and underwear. She grabbed the hoodie, and quickly slipped it on.  
It smelled just like him, meaning that it smelled good. (Y/N) walked over to the walk in closet, turning on the light so she could see herself in the mirror.   
The hoodie was barely covering her butt, but she didn’t care at this point. He’s just a friend, right?  
The young woman quickly walked out of his room, and into the living-room. Law had a pair of reading glasses on while he held a book in his hands, the television playing some random game show,  
“You’re so sad when it comes to birthdays.” She said as she sat down next to him.

No answer was heard for a couple of seconds,  
“I don’t celebrate my birthday.” He said, “It just feels like another crappy day for me.”  
She slapped his arm, quickly leaning against it to give him comfort and to see what he was reading,  
“Don’t day that.” (Y/N) said, “It makes me sad.”  
“You barely know me.” He muttered, turning a page.  
“But I know you well enough to say that you shouldn’t speak shit about your birthday.”  
She sat on her knees, placing her hands on his thighs so she could take a better look at him. A blush rose to his cheeks as she felt her thin fingers inch closer to his bulge,  
“Your cheeks are red!” (Y/N) said.  
Law turned his head to look at her, only for him to travel his grey eyes behind her head. The hoodie has slid up above her hips, exposing her upper thighs and...White underwear,  
“Law...” She said, slightly slurring his name.  
He continued to stare at her body, not saying a word. The young woman turned her head around to see what he was staring at, only to let out a shriek.

 

“You pervert!”

“Oh please, it wasn’t like you were trying to turn me on.”

“How was I-?! I wasn’t trying to turn you on!”

“Then get your hands off of me!”

“Are you hard?!”

“No!”

“Then tell me why you’re hard!

“For fucks sake, I’m not hard!”

“Yes you are, look!”

“(Y/N)-ya!”


	6. Quick A/N

Hey y’all, so I just wanted to say one thing before publishing the next chapter after tomorrow.

I’m going to now post twice a week! I’m in the fanfiction category in the wattys, and I hoping to win (even though it’ll never happen lmao) ;-;  
Plus, I just want to upload twice a week heh

That’s all for this authors note, heehee


	7. Chapter Five: Till The End Of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s ya boy, skinny penis (although, I am a girl ;-;). HEY, okay, so, ummmm, SKRRT. Wtf is wrong with me-anyway. You’ll get to learn more about the reader in this chapter, that’s all.  
> Have fun reading...Or not. Idk why y’all even read this book. Also, shoutout to people who watch Kubz Scouts :)  
> FUCK!  
> P.S, small trigger warning in the beginning. If you want to skip the beginning part, just find the date.

Her dark (E/C) eyes stared into the grandfather clock that was located in the hallway. She would do this, every night. Just stare at the clock for hours, muttering her mother’s name every time an hour passed. Her foster family would always find her, fast asleep on the floor every morning. The mother, of them all, was worried about it. Her husband on the other hand would scream at the sad child,  
“(M/N)...” (Y/N) muttered, eyes slowly starting to shut.  
She immediately re-opened them, continuing to stare at the clock. The time was three AM, the time that her step-brother would return home. For the past couple of weeks, Robert, the oldest son, has been sneaking out to parties. Usually, he would be back around this time with either a girl, or maybe even a guy. Only (Y/N) knew that he was bisexual.  
Their family was a Christian family, the Bible located in nearly every room, and a figure of Jesus or the cross everywhere in their big house. The (H/C) haired child only saw these many things related to Christianity in church.

The front door opened, then shut. Footsteps made their way into the house, with a few giggles here and there. Though, the giggles soon stopped, and a couple of gasps were heard,  
“Holy fuck, (Y/N). I didn’t see you there.” Said Robert.  
The child turned around to face them, tired eyes staring into their high and lusty ones,  
“Sorry.” She muttered.  
The girl next to Robert fixed her headband, flipping her hair over her shoulder immediately after,  
“Sorry won’t cut it.” She said, “I think she deserves a punishment for scaring us like that. Don’t you think?”  
She grabbed onto his arm as she said that, running her hand over his chest multiple times. (Y/N) gulped as she slowly started to cower at their frightening presence.  
Robert smirked, locking his gaze onto the small body of the child in front of him,  
“I’m lucky that my parents went on vacation.” He said.  
The girl walked over to the eleven year old, quickly grabbing a fistful of her hair to drag her up the stairs. The whimpers and cries of help didn’t work. The three other siblings didn’t care about her either, so whatever happens to (Y/N)...Happens

They entered the master bedroom of the house, quickly shutting and locking it behind,  
“Ah, this’ll be fun, right?” The girl asked, leaning against the door.  
Robert grabbed (Y/N), throwing her onto the bed so her stomach was laying on it. Ragged gasps and breaths could be heard from her trembling body as she started to cry,  
“P-Please...” She cried, “Don’t d-do it...”  
He didn’t listen to her. Instead, he raised the bottom of her nightgown to expose her underwear,  
“This is wrong, but I also don’t give a shit at this point.” He muttered, moving her underwear down to expose her small butt.  
The girl came around again, holding (Y/N)’s arms so she wouldn’t try to escape,  
“Stop!” She screamed, trying to escape their grasp.  
Robert unbuckled his pants, grasping the belt in his right hand tightly,  
“No! No! No!” She screamed once more.  
The sound of the belt slapping against her butt made a big echo go throughout the room. Her screaming stopped but that action made her whimper a lot more.

The lightning outside had set the mood of pure terror inside the parents room. As the rain dripped down the window.

 

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

 

Those now (E/C) eyes were full of pain and sadness as it stared at the grave,  
“(M/N)...” The twenty three year old muttered.  
The rain dripped down the black umbrella she was holding, some of it getting onto her clothing. (Y/N) didn’t care though. It’s just water after all.  
She let out a deep breath,  
“I met a guy, mother.” The young woman said, “He’s nice...A bit mean, but...You know.”  
Silent tears streamed down her face,  
“I um...I really like him.” She said, “I really do. But I’m pretty sure he won’t like somebody like me...”  
The sound of leaves crunching behind her made her head turn to look,  
“It’s about to close soon, young lady.” The gravedigger said.  
“Right...” (Y/N) said.  
She turned her head around, quickly bending down as she did so. The bouquet of flowers were placed on the grave, the rain immediately wetting them,  
“I love you, mother.” She whispered.  
The gravedigger walked passed her, eyeing her trembling body. Soon enough, she stood up, and started to make her way out of the cemetery.

(Y/N) dug into her purse, taking out her cellphone to dial Nami’s number. She pressed the phone up to her ear, continuing to walk pass couples who were huddled underneath their umbrellas,  
“(Y/N)! I was just about to call you!” Nami said, “I need help with something. I’m going out with some guy tomorrow, and I’m trying to find an outfit. Help!”  
Nami laughed,  
“I’ll come right over.” (Y/N) said, “I also need help to...Cope with things.”  
“...What? What’s wrong?” She asked,  
“I just...Sad memories came up.”  
“I thought you stopped thinking about those things.”  
“It just comes up randomly. I can’t control it.”  
A sigh was heard from the other end of the phone,  
“I know you can’t.” Nami muttered, “At least it’s all over now, right?”  
“Right...” She said.  
The twenty-four year old crossed the street, hurrying to get home and shelter herself from the hard rain,  
“Come as fast as you can.” She said, “I heard that there’s going to be a huge storm soon.”  
Thunder was heard in the distance, making the orange haired girl on the other end scream. (Y/N) laughed slightly.

“I’ll be there.”

 

[5.30 PM] Saturday, October 29th, 1994

 

Nami poked at the fireplace, still trying to get the logs to burn more,  
“You should buy a heater.” (Y/N) said, lying on the couch.  
“I’m still broke.” She said.  
The both of them laughed, making her (E/C) eyes sparkle a bit. She was happy now. Not thinking about her past would be the best thing to do for everybody’s sake,  
“Weren’t you going to show me the dresses?” She asked.  
Nami gasped, quickly looking behind her,  
“Right!” She said, “Robin let me borrow some of hers. She’s on her way.”  
“I thought it was going to be the both of us.” (Y/N) said, sitting up properly.  
“Nope. I thought we could have a girls night. You barely talk to her, so I want the two of you to get to know each other better.”  
The doorbell rang right when their conversation ended. The sudden sound made the taller girl stand back up from squatting down on the ground, and walk towards her front door. (Y/N) stood up straight, straightening out her clothing so she could look appropriate.  
Once Nami opened the door up, she greeted her friend, immediately allowing her in right after.

“(Y/N), nice to see you again!” Robin said as she walked towards her.  
An uncomfortable smile appeared on the young woman’s lips as she hugged her,  
“It’s been a while.” She said.  
The aura became awkward quickly. The both of them moved away, and (Y/N) sat back down on the couch. The bags that the black haired women was holding was now placed on the chair,  
“I brought them.” She said, turning to Nami.  
The two of them started to have a conversation, leaving the other woman in the room feel left out,  
“Are you sure she’s going to like them?” Robin whispered.  
“Please! She will, I know she will! She’s been so sad for the past month, I just want her to be happy again.” Nami whispered.  
The both of them turned towards the other woman, smiling at her,  
“What?” (Y/N) asked.  
Her nervousness was shown on her face, and you could see that her hands were slightly shaking. The look that the other two were giving her was eccentric.

Nami walked up to her, grabbing the small black bag which was on the chair,  
“Take this, and wear it.” She said.  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow,  
“What-“  
She cut her off by grabbing her hand, and dragging her to the bedroom,  
“H-Hey!” She said.  
The both of them walked into the bathroom, and Nami placed the bag on the counter,  
“Wear it.” She said, walking out and shutting the door behind her.  
(Y/N) blinked at the weird and sudden behavior from her. She let out a deep breath, then started to dig through the bag,  
“Are you kidding me?!” She shouted.  
Her best friend stood on the other side of the door, smirking,  
“Just wear it!” She said.

 

“No! I’m not wearing it!”

“Oh please, if I told you that Law was waiting for you out here, you would come running out naked!”

“Nami! Stop!”

“Mhm, you’re probably thinking about him right now!”

“I am not! I’m putting this on now!”

“Oh, Law! You came! I hope you like wine and this outfit. Maybe after dinner, this little thing on my body can be on the floor later.”

 

The door slammed open, and Nami’s mouth dropped. (Y/N) stepped out of the bathroom, looking embarrassed. Her whole face was red, and she was rubbing her arm,  
“T-This is stupid...” She said.  
She crossed her arms over her chest, looking down,  
“Oh, please! You look cute!” Nami said.  
“I feel like a lesbian with you.” She muttered.  
The light purple lace complimented her porcelain skin as it hit softly and lightly against her skin. Yes, she was wearing lingerie in a chemise style. It spilt in the middle where you could see the lacy underwear and her skin,  
“...Do you actually think he would like this?” (Y/N) asked.  
Nami’s eyes widened,  
“You’ve known the guy for only a month! I knew you had a crush on him, but you want to get into his pants this quickly?!” She asked, smirking at her.  
A slap to the face would be perfect right now. (Y/N) rolled her eyes,  
“I need some water...” She muttered.

She walked out into the bedroom, and into the living room. Her mouth dropped just like Nami’s when she saw Robin. She was also dressed in lingerie, but it was black and in a two-piece,  
“Oh my god!” (Y/N) shouted, placing her hands on her eyes immediately, “S-Sorry!”  
Her laughter echoed throughout the room making the other women’s cheeks flush,  
“It’s alright, (Y/N).” She said, “Nami planned this out in the first place, so there’s no need to feel shy.”  
Robin grabbed her wrists, moving her hands away from her face. Her (E/C) eyes looked at her pretty face, but then traveled down to her breasts. They were much bigger than hers, much bigger,  
“Sorry!” (Y/N) said again, “I-“  
She got cut off when Nami placed her hands on her shoulders,  
“You need to calm down!” She said happily.  
The lace came in contact with (Y/N)’s bareback, and her eyes widened. They were all wearing lingerie. She turned around, looking at what she was wearing. It symbolized a cat...A sexy cat,  
“Why are we all wearing this?” (Y/N) asked.

Nami walked away from the both of them, going over to her kitchen to grab something from the fridge. The underwear barely covered her ass, meaning that whoever was behind her could see...Everything,  
“I wanted a girls night, for once.” She said, rummaging through the fridge, “But since (Y/N) is always so busy with other things..”  
She shut the fridge door, revealing what she was holding in her hands. (Y/N) gulped when she saw the vodka and fireball,  
“I decided to get all of us drunk so we can forget about everything happening around us.” She continued.  
Nervousness came over her. Last time (Y/N) had an alcoholic drink was about ten years ago, when she was thirteen. The experience was horrible, and terrifying...

 

The screaming and loud music mixed with the sounds of moans and kissing noises filled her ears. Only being thirteen, she was already invited to crazy parties at her own house. Casey and Robert would always host them every time their younger siblings and parents went out for a vacation getaway. (Y/N) always stayed behind.   
She was the so called “waitress” in this party. Alcoholic beverages were placed on a tray as she walked around handing them out, some of the men even forcing her to take a sip of it with them,  
“No, I really shouldn’t...”  
“Ah, come on! Nothing wrong with a lil’ fun, right?”  
They had to force the drink down her throat as she clawed at their wrists to pry them away from her face. The news of (Y/N) doing such things reached Robert’s ears. So, he decided to host a little show for his attention whore,  
“Now you see, my little sweet bunny here is going to show everybody here what happens when you disobey your elders!” He shouted.  
The thirteen year old was bent down in a doggy-style position, butt raised up high in the air.

She was stripped naked, and her wrists and ankles were tied to the edges of the table as a gag was placed in her mouth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, but nobody wanted to help her.  
Casey has started to pour a blue liquid into a cup before she walked over to her younger adoptive sister,  
“It’ll burn, love...” She said.  
(Y/N) shut her eyes tightly, biting onto the gag. The liquid was poured onto her back, immediately making the young girl scream into the gag violently. Bleach and alcohol mixed together burns the skin badly, and weakens it too. Blisters slowly started to form on her back, making people yell out disgusting things at her.   
She was publicly humiliated again.

 

“(Y/N)!” Said Nami, trying to snap her friend out of her thoughts.  
The young woman blinked, quickly looking at her, then back at the ground,  
“I don’t drink...” She muttered.  
“Nonsense! Come on, you need some spark in your life. And this is a great way to start it!” Nami said.  
Robin beckoned at the two of them to come over, and they did. All three of them sat on the couch, (Y/N) in the middle,  
“She’s upset.” Robin said, “She’s not in the mood to do anything with us because she hasn’t seen or talked to Traf all day.”  
(Y/N)’s cheeks turned red,  
“That’s not true!” She said.  
“Oh yes it is!” Nami said.  
She passed the vodka to the twenty three year old, begging her to drink it. All she did was stare at it, contemplating whether or not to take a sip.  
A minute passed, and (Y/N) Let out a small sigh, deciding to take the beverage. She opened it up, gulping down the liquid in a quick motion,  
“Ah-...Are you sure you want to drink it like that?” Robin asked.  
She brought the drink down from her lips, wiping off the extra liquid that was rolling down her mouth.

She started to cough, but covered her mouth with her arm,  
“Yeah, I’ll be fine...” (Y/N) muttered.  
The two other girls watched as she bursted out into a fit of coughs, the both of them patting her back,  
“Seems like you want to forget about a lot of things..” Nami muttered.  
Everybody laughed,  
“Don’t we all?” Robin asked, grabbing the fireball.  
As she grabbed the other alcoholic drink, she reached her other hand over to grab the television remote. Scrolling through the channels, all three girls shared their drinks, resulting in one of them already becoming tipsy.  
(Y/N) leaned her head on the back of the couch, slightly laughing at every single moment that happened on the reality television show,  
“Hah! He deserved that!” She shouted, pointing her drink at the man.  
Robin rolled her eyes at the weird comments she was starting to make. Nami just simply ignored her, deciding not to address it.

“I want a man now!” (Y/N) said, “And I don’t care if he cheats on me! Where’s my phone?”  
She placed the drink on the table, and got up from the couch. Her walk wasn’t straight so she mostly supported herself by grabbing onto things. Nami looked at her,  
“Where are you going?” She called.  
The drunk woman looked at her, giving her a glare,  
“My phone! I want to call Law!” She said, “He’s my man...”  
All of them laughed, Robin shaking her head as she did so. Nami took another sip from her drink, not bothering to stop her friend. That’s when she spit out the drink, realizing that (Y/N) was drunk,  
“H-Hey!” Nami shouted, “Don’t even dare call him, you idiot!”  
She jumped off the couch, quickly running over to her. There, she saw her laughing as she reached into her purse to grab her phone,  
“(Y/N) you better not!” She shouted, then grabbed her phone.  
The both of them locked eyes.

 

No wonder why (Y/N) was so attached to Nami. Her eyes reminded her of her mother’s whenever she was angry. Oh, how sweet she was...

 

All of them got drunk, really drunk. Robin and Nami were passed out in the bedroom while (Y/N) was still awake watching the television. It was past midnight, so there were only reruns of some old game shows.  
She yawned, stretching her limbs as she did so. Her hand touched her phone, and she immediately grabbed it,  
“Who should I call...?” She asked herself.  
A small laugh left her mouth, and she started to dial a number she loved so much. Once she pressed call, (Y/N) placed the phone next to her ear. It rang for a couple seconds, until the person picked it up,  
“Law, hi!” She said.  
It was silent for a split second,  
“You’re perky today, aren’t you?” He asked.  
“That’s because I’m talking to you! How are you? Are you good?! That’s good!” She said.  
(Y/N) laughed, making the other man very confused,  
“I didn’t even say anything...” He muttered.  
“Ah! Of course you did! You’re saying something right now...” She said.  
Law set his pen down, enjoying her presence,  
“Why’re you calling me now?” He asked.

He crossed one leg over the other, smirking slightly,  
“Um...I don’t know.” (Y/N) said, “I just wanted to say that I love you!”  
That line made his heart stop, and his face turn all red. Law looked up at the ceiling, not knowing what to say. He was embarrassed to say the least. The older man might’ve developed a small crush on her, but that’s when he realized that she wasn’t acting like herself.  
The grumpy look returned on his face, and he let out an angry sigh,  
“Are you drunk?” Law asked.  
“Yes! Of course I am! Oh, I’m so drunk! I’m so ready to take on the world in my lingerie!” She said.  
(Y/N) laughed, making Law’s face red again,  
“Where are you?” He asked frantically, getting angry with her.  
Why was she drunk? Why was she wearing things like that? Who was she with? Is she alright? Many questions came to Law’s mind as he stood up from his desk and made his way to the door,  
“I don’t know.” She slurred, “But I’m having fun.”  
“(Y/N)-ya, this isn’t a joke anymore. Where are you?” He asked.

It became silent, but he did hear some thumping sounds coming from the other end. His heart beat started to quicken, making him nervous,  
“You’re coming to get me?” She asked.  
“Are you stupid? Of course I’m coming to get you.” Law said.  
He walked out of his front door, shutting it behind him,  
“Oh, I see what you’re getting at, Trafalgar...” (Y/N) said, “I’m at Nami’s place! It’s exactly on the floor above me! Same door too! Isn’t that a coincidence?!”  
She started to laugh even more,  
“I’ll put my coat on!” She said.  
The phone call ended, leaving Law in an angry but calm state. Why was she getting drunk at her place? He shook his head, then walked over to the elevator at the end of the hall,  
“What a dumbass...” He muttered.  
(Y/N) managed to slip her shoes on, grabbing her purse and phone as she got up from the couch. She stumbled to the door, slipping a couple times,  
‘If he wanted me, he could’ve said so...’ She thought.  
Her hand grabbed onto the door handle, opening it up to get outside the apartment.

How did she manage to leave? Even the author doesn’t even know.

(Y/N) shut the door behind her, immediately leaning against it to get some rest. Her legs feel like they were about to give out any minute.  
That’s when the elevator dinged, and it opened. Law walked out, and started to make his way towards her as if it was on command,  
“You’re so stupid for getting drunk.” He said, quickly grabbing her arm.  
Instead of welcoming him, she pressed her body up against his, making him immediately burn up,  
“I want you...” (Y/N) muttered, grabbing his chin.  
The smell of alcohol escaped her mouth as she spoke. Law scrunched his nose in disgust as he inhaled the wretched smell,  
“You’re drunk.” He said, moving his head back slightly.  
She laughed, quickly grabbing his hand right after. He became confused at the actions, only to realize that she slipped his hand under her coat so he could feel the lacy lingerie. Law’s face turned as red as a tomato. He wanted to remove his hand away, but he could feel his crotch area of his pants tightening.  
Why was she so sexy in a state like this?  
“This can end up on the floor, you know...” She said.

Law started to process everything that was happening. The only reason why he came to Nami’s apartment was to pick up (Y/N) because she was drunk. It was a good thing to do, even though she was in the safety of her best friend.  
He gulped, but still kept his hand on her butt. The horny side of him wanted to squeeze it but the other half of him wants to pull away and put her right to bed. His eyes locked onto her lips, seeing how naturally beautiful and pink they were. That’s when she licked her lips in a seductive manner, sending Law overboard.  
The older man pressed her up against the wall next to the door, and squeezed her butt,  
“I want you too...” He said.  
“Then have me.” (Y/N) said, “I’m not stopping you...”  
He had to keep himself under control. It wasn’t proper manner for a man like him to have an intimate session in the middle of a hallway with a woman in a condition like hers. Law let out a deep breath, deciding that he can’t do this action. If (Y/N) were to find out about this, he would be beheaded in an instant.

He moved away from her, slipping his hand from under her coat to grab her wrist,  
“Come on.” He said, ignoring the whole situation that had just happened.  
She whimpered, allowing him to drag her towards the elevator,  
“Oh! I thought we were going to have some fun, if you knew what I mean!” She said.  
(Y/N) leaned against his arm, using her other hand to place it against his chest,  
“No.” Said Law, “Maybe when you’re not drunk, I’ll have some fun with you.”  
He smirked at the the thought of himself with her in bed. If that were to happen, he would be very very happy...  
Once they stood in front of the elevator, Law pressed the button to open up the doors, then walked inside,  
“You’re so naughty!” (Y/N) shouted.  
He immediately placed his hand on her mouth, keeping it shut so she couldn’t speak. The elevator went down one floor, and he could feel the gaze of his crush. Her eyes bored into the side of Law’s face, carefully watching him. That’s when the elevator doors opened, and he started to drag her towards her apartment, his hand still on her mouth,  
“Do I have to scold your stupid friend to not let you drink again?” He asked.

(Y/N) looked ahead of her, and not at him anymore,  
“Don’t shout like that again.” He muttered, “I’ve already had it with you.”  
She grabbed his wrist, moving his hand away from her mouth,  
“Rude!” She said, “And to think that you were going to be so sweet to me tonight!”  
Law watched as she moved away from him, stumbling and nearly falling a couple of times before she arrived at her door,  
“I’ll show you, Trafalgar!” (Y/N) said, going through her pockets to grab her keys.  
He stopped her from doing so by handing her purse to her,  
“Your dumbass left it with me.” He said.  
She sent him a glare, quickly grabbing it to grab the keys. Once she did, (Y/N) quickly unlocked the door, opening it up as she did so,  
“Come in.” She said.  
Law followed her inside, shutting the door behind him. He saw her shoes just lying on he ground, along with the coat she was wearing. Wait...How did she disappear so quickly? He gulped,  
“(Y/N)-ya.” He called out.  
No answer, but the sound of footsteps coming from the hallway in front of him triggered that she was probably coming towards him.

“Wait!” She shouted.  
(Y/N) came out of the dark hallway, and stood in front of him. Law’s eyes widened when he saw that she was wearing a short (F/C) silk robe,  
“Before you go, I just want to say that I....” She started.

“I love you!”

Law scoffed, knowing that she really didn’t mean it. But to hear those words come out of her mouth and direct the meaning towards him...He felt flattered. He smirked, turning around to go back to the door. Law opened it up, quickly turning his head back around to see her blushing face.

“I love you too, you dumbass.”

The door slammed shut, letting the drunk woman feeling loved again once she knew that he was going to be there for her...Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all, I think I was high writing this because my ass don’t even understand why the fuck this chapter is so shitty sksksksksksksksk.  
> see y’all soon ;-;


	8. Chapter Six: Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s definitely not Christmas by the time I post this, lmfao. Yeet yeet, hope y’all like this chapter :”)

“T’was the night before Christmas.”

“It is Christmas.”

“...Shut up! Lemme continue.”

“This is so stupid.”

“T’was the night before Christmas, when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.”

“I’m walking away.”

 

Law turned the cart around to walk away with the things inside of it, only to stop abruptly once (Y/N) stood in front of it,  
“Do you understand?!” She asked happily, holding the Christmas book up, “This was my childhood! My childhood!”  
He grabbed it from her, staring at it with a blank stare. His nose scrunched up as he saw the cheesy lines,  
“You’re never going to read this again.” Law said, “It’s best if you just put it back.”  
She huffed at his reply, but sadly placed the book back on the shelf. He rolled his eyes, and continued to walk through the isle. (Y/N) started to walk alongside him, looking at every single thing on the shelves,  
“Thank you for spending Christmas with me.” She said, “I guess I...I hadn’t spent an actual one in a while, huh.”  
Law stopped walking, only to check out the medical books that rested on the shelf to the right of him. She took over with the cart, leaning against it,  
“It’s just another time of the year.” He said, “There’s nothing special about it.”  
(Y/N) gasped,  
“You’re cold-hearted!” She said, “Christmas is that one time of year where you can be with family and....Spread lots of love by being with them and giving presents!”

It became silent between them. The only thing heard was the sound of other carts, chattering, and the occasional beeps of the registers in Target,  
“Don’t get all sappy over it.” He said, turning around to face her.  
(Y/N) frowned, watching him place the book in the cart. Human Anatomy was the name of the thick book,  
“I hate you.” She said, “And your book.”  
“My book takes offense to that.” Law muttered.  
She rolled her eyes at his throwback, then started to move with the cart. The two of them continued to walk throughout Target in a peaceful silence as they went through each isle. (Y/N) wanted to buy everything that had to deal with the holiday, but Law refused every single item that she picked out,  
“What about this?” She asked.  
He looked at the mistletoe, glaring it. It looked stupid and cheap at the same time,  
“Put that back.” He said, “Who’re you going to kiss anyway?”  
“Try to be a little positive over here! It’s a Christmas decoration!” She said madly.  
Before he could say anything else, she placed the mistletoe in the cart, then walked out of the isle to get to the one next to it.

The older man let out a sigh but still followed her. She was like a child walking into a toy store; wanting to get everything. Law managed to convince her that they had everything, but when they arrived at the cash register, he had to restrain from buying the small Christmas decorations that were on display.  
Nevertheless, the both of them split the bill, and started to make their way out of the shopping store. (Y/N) was holding two bags while Law was holding the other two,  
“You know, I never expected that the both of us would go out shopping together.” She said.  
“You forced me to come with you.” He muttered.  
A glare came his way, but he ignored it. Once they arrived at his small black car, the both of them placed the bags in the backseat, then sat in the front,  
“Do you even have a drivers license?” Law asked.  
She nodded, then rested her head against the car window. He placed the keys in the ignition, turning it so the car would turn on,  
“I don’t have enough money to buy a car though.” She said, “So I do what I can to just get to places...”  
(Y/N) looked at him, smiling slightly. He was a handsome man, very handsome man, she must say. If she could stare at him all day without him being bothered she’d do it.

She blinked, then cleared her throat to snap out of her thoughts. He was going to be distracting her for the night.  
(Y/N) decided to change the topic quickly so the silence wouldn’t get awkward,  
“Since Christmas is in a couple of hours, I bought you a gift.” She said happily, “I hope you like it...I spent about a two weeks pay on it, and I’m pretty sure it’ll help you out a lot!”  
Law started to drive his way out of the parking lot very smoothly, keeping his eyes focused on the road in front of him. It took a couple seconds before he replied,  
“Same here.” He said.  
Her smile returned to her lips, and she removed her head away from the window. As they started to come closer to their apartment complex, the need of an icebreaker was bound to happen.  
(Y/N) reached her hand out towards the radio, but looked towards his direction as if she could proceed. He nodded, allowing the woman to turn the radio up.

 

[9.00 PM] Sunday, December 24th, 1994

 

“Law! Look at how pretty it is! See, I told you that it would look good.” I said, smiling brightly.  
I proudly pointed my right hand up at my chandelier. The mistletoe hung from it, giving off this beautiful and cheesy vibe from it. I laughed slightly,  
“It looks cheap.” He said then walked over to me.  
I dropped my smile and my positivity, immediately looking at him dead in the eyes. Who does he think he is? Going around to mess up with my feelings the whole day while all my other friends are out of the state,  
“You were the only one here.” I said, “You agreed to spend Christmas with me but you’re bringing me down.”  
I let out a sad sigh,  
“I-I’m gonna go get a drink.” I muttered, walking away from him.  
Before I could take another step, Law grabbed my arm, spinning me back around so I can bump into his chest. My face heated up as I came in contact with him. He wasn’t the type of person to bring you close to him or do anything like that, but he just...Did that!

Our bodies fit so perfectly against each other, like we were made for one another. I could hear his heartbeat...It was so calming, unlike mine which was so fast,  
“You’re going to have to deal with that then.” Said Law, “I’m not the type of person to lie straight up to your face, (Y/N)-ya.”  
My name was made for him. I gulped before hesitantly moving my head up to see him looking down at me. My cheeks turned redder,  
“I know that!” I said.  
I moved away from his chest, only to realize that we were both under the mistletoe that I had hung up just mere moments ago,  
“Oh, and it seems like your cheap plant came in handy.” He said.  
I didn’t have time to process anything when he grabbed my chin, moving my head closer to his. Law was so tall that I had to stand on my tippy toes to get to his height,  
“You’re shaking.” He said, “Are you cold? Do you want me to heat you up?”  
I could hear the teasing in his voice, and that sent me overboard. I wanted to hide under my covers and never face the man again,  
“Y-You pervert!” I said.

Law tilted his head, trying to get a better look at me,  
“Pervert?” He questioned, “But I thought you had a crush on me.”  
“E-Eh?!” I exclaimed.  
How’d he know? God...I have to cover this up quickly before he actually believes in it. I know that he’s teasing me by the look in his eyes and by the sound of his voice,  
“I do not!” I said.  
“Do I need to prove myself?” He asked.  
I squinted my eyes at him, becoming a bit mad,  
“Try...” I said, sticking my tongue out right after.  
Law smirked widely, then pressed his lips against mine. My eyes widened when he started to softly suck on my pink muscle, but I shut them as I started to relax.  
I moved my hands up, cupping his cheeks as he held my waist. The kiss was intimate, and his lips were so soft and kissable. I couldn’t handle myself at this point.  
He didn’t even have to ask for any entrance when I opened my mouth so his tongue could explore it. I had to sustain myself from moaning, of it would lead to...Other things. Law pulled away for a split second, only to place his lips back on mine quickly once more. This time it was more laid back, if you call it.

As the kiss started to progress further, the doorbell rang. I pulled away, smiling shyly at him, but all Law gave me was one of his smirks,  
“The pizza...” I muttered.  
“Yeah I know, dumbass.” He said, then moved away from me.  
I walked over to my kitchen and grabbed some water to go with our food. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Law opening up the front door. I averted my gaze back to the two water bottles in my hand, and I walked towards the dining room.  
A few seconds passed, and I saw him walking inside. The facial expression that Law had on right now explained how bored he was,  
“What? You sad that the kiss ended?” I asked.  
He placed the pizza on the counter, immediately sitting down right after,  
“No.” He said.  
I sat down next to him, opening up the box to reveal the pizza. I grabbed a slice, then looked at him. He was watching the snowflakes from the big windows behind me,  
“Enjoying your view?” I asked, taking a bite of the pizza.

Law turned his gaze towards me,  
“You can say that...”

 

[12.00 AM]

 

“I um...I got your present...” I muttered, holding out the small box towards him.  
Before we went out, I bought him a gift for Christmas. I knew that he was going to stay for a while. Law stared at the gift in my hands for a couple of seconds before grabbing it,  
“There was no reason for you to buy me this.” He said, opening it up.  
I decided to not answer him. There was no need for him to say that, so there was no need for me to answer that stupid question. Hopefully though, he would like it. It wasted a bit of my earnings for the past two weeks, but it...It was going to be worth it, for him.  
Once all the wrapping paper was all off, a small black box was in Law’s tattooed hands. His gaze was only fixated on it,  
“I wish it was a book and not something stupid.” He said.  
I rolled my eyes,  
“It’s going to be really handy, I promise...” I said.  
He slowly opens up the box, only to smile slightly at the sight item that laid in it. His reaction made me feel accomplished.

We’ve been friends for a while now, and not once had I seen him smile genuinely. Law took the watch out of its case, and placed it on his wrist. I sat down next to him to help him place it on. It looked really good on his wrist. I’m starting to think that I’m pretty good at picking out presents for people,  
“...It’s nice.” He said.  
“Is that all?” I asked, frowning.  
Our eyes locked and he smirked. My cheeks turned red again, and I looked down immediately,  
“Do you want me to give you a round of applause for buying me a watch?” He asked.  
He grabbed my chin, making me look into his grey eyes,  
“I really appreciate it, (Y/N)-ya.” Law said, “I’ll be wearing it everyday.”  
Of course I heard the seductive tone in his voice. I shrieked, moving back on the couch to cover my face in the pillows. His chuckle made my heart explode into a million butterflies,  
“You’re so easy to tease...” He said.  
“Shut up!” I said into the pillow.  
I didn’t dare move my head away from the pillow, even when I heard him shift on the couch. It became silent, way too silent. What was he doing?

A few seconds passed, and I finally looked up when I felt him tap my shoulder. Law passed me a Target bag and I suddenly became confused,  
“Oh...” I muttered, “Did you buy me a book or something?”  
I laughed which made him roll his eyes,  
“Just open it.” He said.  
I reached my hand into it, only to come in contact with a box. It felt heavy when I tried to pick it up, so I reached both of my hands into the bag to try and grab it. When I placed the gift onto my lap, my eyes widened,  
“How did you know?” I asked, looking up to face him.  
Law’s face was blank as ever, the usual,  
“Nami-ya told me.” He said.  
I gave him a bright smile,  
“Thank you.” I said, “I always loved recording things! It lasts longer than taking pictures if I’m being honest.”  
It was one of the newest camcorders that were released this year. I wanted to get one of them since my old camera broke a while ago, but I just didn’t have enough time or money to get a new one.

I placed the gift onto the small table in front my couch before standing up in front of him. Without any hesitations, I hugged the taller man.  
Law smelled really good, and he had such a nice chest to lay my head on. My cheeks turned red at the thought. Thank god he couldn’t see me. That’s when I felt his arms wrap around my waist, and bring me closer to him,  
“There’s no reason to hug me.” He said.  
I shook my head,  
“Thanks for being with me for Christmas.” I said, “And staying with me when I needed you. I really appreciate that, Law.”  
Nothing was heard after I said that. I gulped, fearing that I said the wrong thing. I looked up to see that his cheeks were slightly red,  
“Shut up.” He said.  
A laugh escaped my lips, and I reached my hands up to pinch his cheeks,  
“You’re flustered!” I said.  
“I am not!” Law said.  
“Yes you are! You’re such a cutie.”  
Maybe this Christmas won’t be so bad with somebody like him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3rd person point of views are hard for me, but I’m going to mainly write in it. So hope you “enjoyed” the 1st person point of view. AND YES I KNOW THIS CHAPTER WAS REALLY SHORT AND HAS A LOT OF TIME SKIPS BUT FORGIVE ME FOR THAT, LMAO! I just got off a plane yesterday, and I still have jet lag-


	9. Chapter Seven: Portrait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all are enjoying the store so far heehee

“Thank you so much for letting me borrow your notes in class, (Y/N).” Said Marcy, “I swear to god, I don’t want to fail the test again. They’ll probably drop me out of this class.”  
Her long light brown locks were kept back in place with a single ponytail. The stress could be shown through her messy hair and eye bags. She needed some rest,  
“No problem!” Said (Y/N), “Just...Please don’t be absent again for this whole week.”  
Again was the keyword in that sentence. She knew Marcy for about a couple months now, but she practically knew nothing about her. The girl was always absent, but somehow kept her grades high,  
“Can’t promise you that...” She muttered, kicking a rock out of boredom.  
They both sighed at the same time,  
“I should probably get going.” (Y/N) said.  
“Hah, same.” Marcy said, “My mom’ll kill me if she doesn’t see me home before her.”  
The both of them said their goodbyes before going their separate ways. Marcy, a twenty-two year old woman who lived with her mother and older sister in the same apartment building as (Y/N). The two of them first bumped into each other at the kids playground near the college.

She was from Pensacola Florida, but her mother decided to move here in Minnesota because she didn’t want to live in a small city anymore.  
Marcy mostly kept to herself and group of friends that consisted of six people, including her. (Y/N) met all of them once, and other times alone or with the other. Rose, Sarah, Elizabeth, June, Leah. She had never met a group as happy and eccentric as them ever before. Actually, rephrase that. Luffy and his friends were the weirdest people of all time.  
(Y/N) let out a sigh as she gripped onto the straps of her backpack that rested on her back, as usual. Law left school early today for work. The both of them would leave school around the same time, but his last lecture for the day didn’t go as planned according to him. The teacher was absent, so he decided to go to work earlier than usual.  
(Y/N) felt lonely as she walked through the streets of Minneapolis. Nobody was here to entertain her, even if they had one of the most coldest personalities on Earth.  
The women passed by a pub, not caring when she heard the bell ringing when the door opened,  
“(Y/N)?” Asked a familiar voice.  
She immediately stopped walking when she heard that voice. It’s been a while, hasn’t it?

Slowly, she turned around to face the man that she would pass by in the halls. They made a few glances here and there, but there was no spark or connection...Not even a welcoming aura surrounded them as they did so,  
“Kid...” She said, trying not to let her voice crack.  
He walked towards her until he was standing and towering over her,  
“It’s been a while since we talked.” He said, “How’ve you been?”  
(Y/N) smiled at him, a genuine sweet smile,  
“I’ve been great, actually.” She said, “No problems have stepped into my life and I’m thankful for that....Thank god...”  
“Good, good...” He said.  
The silence became awkward, but it quickly broke immediately,  
“Do you want me to walk you back home?” Kid asked, “I’m on my way to a friends house, so I can drop you off.”  
She raised an eyebrow at his offer,  
“I mean...It’s not like I still like your or anything, I’m just-...It’s on my way, and I don’t like seeing you walk alone.” He muttered.  
(Y/N) slightly laughed at him trying to act kind and sweet towards her. She could see that he was trying to get things to work out between them again. Ever since the accident back a couple months ago, everything between them became tense.

“Sure.” She said, “I would like some company...”  
She turned back around, and started to continue her route on her way home. Kid walked up next to her,  
“Are you holding up fine?” (Y/N) asked.  
He nodded,  
“Yeah.” He said, “Works been a pain in the ass, but I’ll learn to live with it.”  
“How so?” She asked.  
“The manager is being shitty. He gave his friend a job at the place, and has been treating him like a god while he gives us shit all the time.”  
She looked up at him, eyebrows furrowed,  
“Why don’t you file a complaint to the owner of the place then?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Tch, he’s in London.” Kid said, “And I’m not the type to complain to somebody about something. I’ll deal with the shit myself if I have to.”  
“You’re not going to hurt him, right?”  
It became silent between them. She looked up at him, and saw that he was in a deep thought. The question was simple and it had a simple answer. Though something in the sentence she said made him forget about the conversation and only think about that one topic.

“You still there?” She asked jokingly.  
Kid smirked,  
“Probably, I don’t know...” He said, “And what about you? Still serving people?”  
“You said it like I work as a prostitute.” (Y/N) said.  
“Maybe you do work as one.”  
“I do not!”  
“There’s no need to lie about it, (Y/N).”  
She glared at him, knowing that he was joking around with her,  
“Anyway...” She muttered, “I stayed longer than I should’ve back at school. I got a test tomorrow and I wanted to finish my world history essay today, so I stayed. It was such a pain in the ass...”  
“Tell me about it.” Kid said, “I’m just waiting until we can get the fuck out.”  
“Ah, excited for the summer I see?”  
“Yeah. I can finally take some time off for once in a while.”  
The both of them quickly crossed the street, him holding her hand as they did so. No spark happened. No love connection. It was just...Him looking out for her. It is true that he still has these strong feelings towards her even though he has a new lover.

“So um...How’s your girlfriend?” (Y/N) asked.  
Kid let out a sigh. He knew this question was coming soon,  
“She’s uh...Great.” He said, “I love her a lot, but she wants to take things slow. Never got the chance to say that to her.”  
She frowned,  
“Maybe you should.” She said smiling, “How about...”  
(Y/N) grabbed both of his hands, and stood in front of him. The street was empty aside from the occasional cars passing by,  
“The next time you see her, you should admit it to her.” She said, “You seem happier around her when I see y’all walking around in the halls.”  
He scoffed, nudging her hands away as he continued to walk,  
“I’ll consider it.” Kid said.  
“You say that!” She exclaimed then ran up to him, “But you’ll never do it!“  
He rolled his eyes,  
“And what about you?” He asked, “Did you find somebody yet?”  
Her cheeks turned a bright red when she thought of that special somebody,  
“L-Law...” (Y/N) muttered.  
“Ah, of course.” He said, “Your eyes brighten up every time he’s mentioned or seen.”

She looked up at him,  
“Keep your mouth shut though!” She said, “I know he doesn’t like me back...”  
The both of them stopped in front of the apartment complex,  
“This is your stop...” He muttered.  
(Y/N) let out a sigh. Their conversation was cut short because he rushed her back home. She knew that he wanted to get this over with,  
“I suppose so...” She said.  
Before she could walk away from him, her wrist got grabbed. (Y/N) turned her head to look at Kid, and she saw him biting his lip,  
“Look, I just want to apologize.” He said.  
She fully turned around, becoming confused at his actions. It wasn’t like him at all to blurt things out like that,  
“For what?” She asked.  
“For hurting you like that in the parking lot.” He said, “And for breaking up with you and leaving you all alone even when I knew what you were going through.”  
He let out a deep sigh, running his fingers through his red hair as he did so. (Y/N) took a second to process everything. It wasn’t the best apology, but it also wasn’t the worst apology. At least he addressed it.

The next thing that happened left Kid in a shocked state. She hugged him. Her head was pressed up against his chest, and her arms were wrapped around his waist,  
“H-Hey! Get off me!” Kid said embarrassed.  
She laughed,  
“I don’t care about what happened.” She said, “But I’ll accept your apology...”  
He shut his eyes, letting out a sad sigh,  
“That’s not all.” He muttered.  
(Y/N) looked up at him, then raised an eyebrow,  
“Huh? What are you talking about now?” She asked.  
“I’m sorry...For leaving you with him.” He said.  
She didn’t have time to process anything when he pushed her away and left. What does he mean by that? Leaving you with him...

 

Monday, March 13th, 1995

 

The religious and political concept is when a ruler is seen as an incarnation, manifestation, mediator, or agent of the sacred or holy.

 

(Y/N) set her pen down, and stared down at her notes that she was studying from. World History was one of the easy subjects that she would easily pass by on, but the tests were difficult though. She’s been studying for it the whole weekend except for Sunday. Marcy managed to find her number, and call her to ask for the notes, promising that she would bring them back the next day. She kept that promise.  
That’s when the phone started to ring, and (Y/N) looked behind her to see that her phone was on the bed. She got up from her chair, and grabbed her phone, lying down on her bed as well. Her eyes locked into the callers name, and a bright smile appeared,  
“Law!” She said, “You took me out of my boredom. I did not want to study anymore than I already have to...”  
“I should hang up then.” He said.  
She rolled her eyes, but her heart melted when she heard his soft voice,  
“Did you get back home safely?” He asked.  
(Y/N) smiled,  
“Oh, you care about me?” She asked.  
“Tch, answer the damn question.” Law said.

She let out a deep breath, and moved her gaze down to her legs. Without thinking, she slid her hand underneath her article of clothing, and slowly started to rub herself,  
“Kid...He offered to walk me home safely.” (Y/N) said, biting her lip immediately after.  
“Him?” He asked, “You could’ve done better.”  
“S-Shut up. You weren’t here today, and I had to leave school later than I thought I would. Plus, we made up.”  
Law became silent. You could hear the sound of people chattering in the background, and the occasional beeps that you would hear in a hospital,  
“You made up?” He asked, “Are you stupid?”  
She moved the phone away from her ear for a second to let out a small moan when she stared to pump a finger in and out of her,  
“Oh please!” She said as she placed the phone back at her ear, “It’s not like you’re my boyfriend or something. All he did was apologize, and we’re back to being normal again, Law.”  
“He nearly bashed your skull in.” He said.  
The anger in his voice said it all. He brought up something that she didn’t want to hear or think of anymore in a harsh tone.

(Y/N) let out a gasp when she stuffed another finger in, but quickly placed her hand on her mouth,  
“Are you alright?” He asked.  
“I-I...I didn’t want to hear that.” She said, “It was a mistake, and he didn’t mean to do it.”  
“But what if he did?”  
“Law-“  
He cut her off immediately,  
“I’ve known him longer than you’ve known him.” He said, “It’s best if you just keep your distance from him because he is a dangerous man who’s done some really bad things.”  
His voice was rushed and harsh,  
“I’m telling you this to keep you safe, (Y/N)-ya.” Law muttered, “Stay away from him.”  
Her finger touched her clit, and her hips jerked forward. A hard bite on her lip kept her from moaning, but the result made her lip bleed from how harsh the bite was,  
“I dated...Him for...Two...Years.” She said, moving the phone away a few times to moan, “How come...He’s never! Ah, he’s never did anything till...That incident!”  
Her climax was coming the more she rubbed her clit. The closer she was, the harder she’d rub. Law was suspicious of her behavior, but knew what was going on,  
“Are you masturbating?” He asked in a calm voice.

It became silent for a few seconds,  
“H-Hey!” (Y/N) shouted, “Don’t think like that, you stupid idiot! Of course not! My television is playing some porn movie or something...I don’t know”.  
He scoffed,  
“Sure...” He said.  
“And you know what, actually.” She said, “I might as well go watch it then talk on the phone with a pervert who thinks that somebody like me actually does shit like that! Good day!”  
(Y/N) hung up the phone, then threw it onto her bed again. She sat up, and started to rub even harder and faster. Calling him a pervert was wrong since he was correct, but it was the only way she could cover it up,  
“Ngh....” She groaned.  
Her left hand gripped the bedsheets tightly as she moved her head back. It he dares to try and talk about it tomorrow at school, it’ll be best for her to just walk away. Though, (Y/N) wouldn’t mind if he assisted her in something as inappropriate as this.

The thought of him entered her mind. She’s seen his tattoos once, but only once. It was an accident that was waiting to happen...

 

“Law, did you see my-“  
(Y/N) cut herself off after she opened up the door to reveal a sight. Law just finished taking a shower since his hair was all wet. His pants were unbuttoned and unzipped so you could see the top part of his boxers. And for the cherry on top, he wasn’t wearing a shirt. The beautiful tattoos went well and matched perfectly with his toned abs. The tattoos were all over his chest and arms.  
He snapped his head towards the door where she was standing, and gave her a blank look. It was like he didn’t care that she was staring at him with his pants not fully on and not wearing a shirt,  
“See what?” Law asked.  
She gulped,  
“M-My purse...” She said, “I’m leaving now...”  
He turned around, giving her a view of his back. (Y/N) had to let out a deep breath as she looked at the final tattoo on his body. It was that symbol that was on his chest, but now on his back. Her panties got a bit wet as she thought of him pressing her up against a wall with his shirt off. He wouldn’t do such a thing though,  
“Last time I saw it was in the dining room.” He said.

(Y/N) nodded, but continued to stare at him,  
“Thanks...” She muttered.  
Before she could walk away, he stopped her,  
“Also, (Y/N)-ya.” He said.  
She hummed, looking back at him to see him facing her,  
“Knock.” Law said with a smirk.  
Her face turned as red as a tomato,  
“R-Right!”  
Never again will she go into his room without knocking.

 

The thought returned back to her mind of him pressing her up against a wall. If she wanted to to have her orgasm now, she must think of him doing something else to her.  
(Y/N)’s eyes widened when she thought of him having sex with her. If only if that were to come true,  
“L-Law...” She moaned.  
More thoughts of him doing sexual things to her came to mind before she came. And when she did, she helped herself to moan out his name even loader. It wasn’t the best orgasm (Y/N) had, but it sure was fun when she though of him naked.

 

[1.00 AM]

 

The door was left unlocked.  
The door was unlocked.  
The door is unlocked.  
The door has to be locked.  
It will not be locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The small poem at the end is very important, make sure to keep that in mind heehee


	10. Chapter Eight: Petals P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will be the first part of the reader's backstory :) Also, there are major trigger warnings in this chapter. My advice for you is to either skip or read this chapter. Skipping would cause serious confusion later on in the book. P.S, the mother and father are OC because I'm too tired to change it to (M/N) and (F/N).

Maplewood Minnesota, 1979

 

If you were to asked to say one word on how women should be treated, what would be your answer? Most people would say that women should be treated with love or respect...Even both. In this household though, there is no such thing.  
The only person who should be treated like a “royal” would have to be the husband who is also a father. He treated his family like slaves. He kept the front door and kitchen door locked, which would starve the mother and child for days and days on end.  
The child cried and cried, her mother was the only person there to comfort her. Her mother didn’t care about herself. She wanted the best for her child, so she would risk her life to just to give her some water or food.  
On some occasions though, when the husband would go on business trips for a while, the mother and child would have their freedom. And with that freedom, they could do anything they wanted. (Y/N) and her mother Judy would go out, walk around freely, and live peacefully and happily for just a little bit.  
Oh, Judy...Judy was a beautiful and wonderful women. Her light brown hair that she loved to keep in a fancy style went along with her natural red lips and pale porcelain skin. That brought a lot of attention to men of all ages...

(Y/N) stared through the crack in the door with wide eyes. Her mother was with somebody else...Somebody that she had seen and interacted nearly everyday when her father wasn’t home. The neighbor was with Judy, and they were having intercourse together. Worst part is that...The both of them are married.  
Judy’s lipstick was smeared as she lustily looked at the door. The neighbors back was facing the door, but she was staring right at it. It seemed like he didn’t notice. Her dark brown eyes locked onto (Y/N)’s (E/C) orbs. She smirked at her daughter before turning her gaze back to the neighbor,  
“Fuck me...” Judy moaned as she reached her hands up to cup his cheeks, “...Harder...”  
Shock took over (Y/N) as she saw the man go faster, making her mother moan out loudly,  
“Ahh!” She moaned, “Yes! Harder!”

“Ahh! It feels so good!”

“Babe...I love you!”

“Ahh! I love you! A-Ahh!”

“I love you...”

They stopped once the both of them sat up. (Y/N) still stared at them, but mostly at the mans back because of all the scratch marks,  
“I love you...” Judy muttered.  
She backed up from the door once they stopped, and immediately ran back up the stairs to get to her bed. Is this what her mother does when she’s asleep? The only time she went to go get some water had to be the time where she found out about this affair. Knowing that her mother wouldn’t scold her for doing that, she’ll keep her mouth shut.  
(Y/N) shut her bedroom door behind her, and ran to hid underneath her covers. Why...Why would she do such a thing?  
A few minutes passed, and everything became silent aside from the talking that she could hear downstairs. That’s when footsteps started to come towards the door, but (Y/N) stayed still. The bedroom door slowly opened, and a small laugh could be heard,  
“(Y/N), I know you’re under there.” Judy said.  
She lifted the blanket, and locked her eyes onto her daughters figure. Her small body trembled with fear as she looked up at her mother. All she did was smile,  
“Hey, it’s okay...” She said, sitting down on the bed.

The only thing on her was a towel, and nothing else. Her lipstick was still smeared, and you could see bruises all around her body,  
“M-Mommy, you....” (Y/N) whispered.  
“It’s fine, sweetheart.” She said, “I’m not mad at you...”  
Judy picked her up, and sat her on her lap, cuddling her immediately. Her daughter slowly wrapped her arms around her waist, and hugged her tightly,  
“Nothings goin’ to happen.” She said, “Only if you don’t tell your father.”  
It became silent for a second,  
“(Y/N), I’m being serious. I do not want silence from you when I am speaking about this.” She said in an angry tone, “If you tell this to your father, we’re both dead.”  
“Y-Yes! I won’t tell dad...” She said.  
Judy hummed, immediately smiling right after once she heard the answer. She pressed her lips against her daughters head, and gave her a kiss,  
“I love you so much.” She said, “I love you...So so so much...”  
She said the same thing to that man downstairs. The same thing,  
“I love you too.”

 

March, 1979

 

“M-Mommy!”

(Y/N) clawed at her fathers arm, trying to pry away from him as she cried for her mothers help. But Judy couldn’t do anything about it. She had her arms and legs tied after she suffered through the beatings just moments ago. Carver, her husband, seemed like a handsome and caring man on the outside. He had the looks, the attitude, the money. Nobody suspected him of ever doing anything bad to anybody. How wrong people are.  
He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and slammed her onto the floor,  
“What a shit.” He muttered, “Why’d you have to give birth to such an ugly thing?”  
Judy started to cry which alerted Carver. He snapped his head to look at her, and immediately glared,  
“Why was that man asking about you?” He asked.  
She choked on her own spit. That’s why he started to act like this. He wasn’t drunk or mad...It was because of the neighbor,  
“H-How am I s-supposed t-to know?!” Shouted Judy.  
“Spitting out lies won’t do you any good.” He said.  
(Y/N) forcefully got picked up from the ground, and thrown onto the table in the basement.

He unbuckled his pants, and used the leather belt to tie it around her throat. She cried even harder when he tugged at it hard which made her come closer to his towering and well built body,  
“You’re only good for one thing though.” Carver said with a smirk.  
“Y-You bastard!” Shouted Judy.  
“Shut up, women! I’ve had enough of your stupid voice! Either you shut the fuck up, or I’ll silence you myself!”  
He turned his head back to (Y/N). She was trembling, afraid of the situation. Nobody should deserve this treatment from their parent or anybody else. Why did her own father hate her so much...?  
“D...Daddy...” She cried, “P-Please s-stop...”  
His dark blue eyes turned into a sharp glare as he heard her say that. He raised his right hand, and slapped her harshly across the face,  
“I will never be your father.” He said, “And I never wanted to be.”  
And with that, he started to take off her clothing. Only being eight years old, and for her virginity to be taken away by somebody who used to be so dear to her and is actually related to her. 

Rape...It was such a horrible thing. To watch it happen to your child, right in front of your eyes, it’s even more disturbing and disgusting. (Y/N)’s cries for help as her father started to aggressively do such unexplainable things to her was terrifying,  
“M-Mommy!”  
“Shut up, she’s not going to help you.”  
“I-It hurts!”  
“(Y/N)...”  
Judy’s voice cracked as she whispered her daughters name. At this point, she doesn’t care about her well being as long as her daughter doesn’t have to deal with any of Carver’s bullshit. Why couldn’t she live a normal childhood? Ever...  
His grip around her throat worsened as he quickened. There was blood now coming from several different areas. The grip was so tight around (Y/N)’s neck, she clawed at his wrists so harshly to the point where he started to bleed,  
“You want to disobey me now?!” Screamed Carver.  
He lifted her head from the table, and smacked it back down. The impact made her scream loudly in pain,  
“(Y/N)!” Screamed Judy, “You bastard! Let go of her! Let go of her right now!”

Carver growled before pulling out of her. He threw her off of the table, and she landed next to her mother,  
“What a waste of my time.” He muttered, slipping his pants back on.  
Judy shut her eyes tightly, crying a little bit more. She stopped out of fear and shock when he started to...Do that to (Y/N),  
“I’ll be back tomorrow.” Carver said, “You’ll stay down here once I made my decision.”  
He walked out of the basement, but locked the door after shutting it behind him,  
“(Y-Y/N)...I’m so sorry...” Cried Judy.  
She opened up her eyes to see that her daughter was crawled up naked in the corner, shivering badly as she cried. A mother, who couldn’t do anything to save her daughter, failed at doing her job. That’s what Judy thought at that very moment. Why didn’t she try to do anything?  
“M-Mommy...” Cried (Y/N).  
She perked up,  
“Yes?” She asked.  
It became silent once again. Not a single thing peeped out of any of their mouths aside from the cries and sniffles,  
“It...Hurt...” She cried, “It h-hurt so b-bad!”

It must’ve hurt her mentally and physically.

 

May, 1979

 

“See what your father did to me?! It’s such a shame that he had to put me through this! Can you believe it?! Me, through all this bullshit! But I do it just for my little sweetheart...You.”  
Judy cupped her daughters cheeks, and gave her forehead a kiss. Yes, her mother was crazy and might act out at random times, but she would never ever harm (Y/N). She was her angel that she needed to protect from harm, even if she couldn’t protect her always. She always tried her best no matter what.  
Judy moved away from her, smiling slightly. She pulled out a knife, making (Y/N)’s heartbeat quicken,  
“Why do...You have a knife, mommy?” She asked.  
She started to laugh slightly. Her head shook, making strands of her light brown hair fall out of her messy bun,  
“Eheh...I suffer a lot, baby.” She said, “I want to take it away for a little while.”  
She raised the knife and her left arm at the same time, and started to thrash it around. Each cut made her laugh even more, but it wasn’t funny. It was horror. Horrifying to see your mother cut herself, and to say that it was nice because it took the pain away.

(Y/N) was told beforehand to not stop whatever she was going to do, and she didn’t want to disappoint her mother. She never wanted to disappoint her mother. She owes her life to her mother. But what she was going to herself was...Not the right thing,  
“Mommy, stop.” (Y/N) said in a cracked voice.  
Judy immediately stopped, and looked at her daughter. The fear in her big (E/C) teary eyes said it all,  
“You’re scaring me...” She muttered.  
Immediately, the mother threw the knife somewhere in the room, and bent down to hug her. She stuffed her face into the crook of her neck, squeezing her tightly,  
“I’m sorry, baby...” she whispered, “I didn’t mean to scare you...Mommy’s sorry.”  
Judy had her quick mood changes. They were heavily impacted when her husband started to act like the way he is today.

 

July, 1979

 

Carver touched her in a place where nobody should touch a eight-year old girl. He started to rub her private place, which surely made Judy mad. She grabbed her daughter’s arm, and brought her behind her figure,  
“You think you can just get away with touching my little girl like that?!” She shouted.  
He rolled his eyes,  
“She’s my kid too.” He said, “I can do whatever I want with her.”  
“She’s not your rag doll!” Judy said.  
He stood up in front of her, towering over her skinny body. She still didn’t back down from his frightening presence,  
“Do you want to test me, women?!” He shouted.  
“Oh shut up! You don’t scare me anymore, you know? It’s so easy for me to run away from you, but I still stay, hoping that you would change. But I don’t see that coming. I hope your ass rots all alone here in this fucking shithole.” She snapped.  
“Oh? Being bold now, Judy?”  
Carver smirked, impressed by her boldness. It wasn’t normal for her to scream things out like that. Maybe on rare occasions, then yes. Immediately, he slapped her hard across the face, but she still didn’t fall. She wouldn’t fall.

“Eat a pile of shit.” She said.  
Her hand reached over to grab the lamp next to her, and she smashed it over his head. He growled at the pain, but that didn’t stop him from lunging at her. He wrapped her arms around her throat, and started to drag her towards the stairs,  
“Mommy!” Screamed (Y/N).  
She ran over towards the stairs, and try to pry her father’s hands off her mother, but he shoved the young girl harshly into the floor,  
“You think you can do that to me, you whore?!” Shouted Carver, “You always were a whore! You loved it when I called you that in bed!”  
He lifted her off of the ground, and threw her at the stairwell. Her head came in contact with the hard floor, which made her body limp,  
“And you!” He shouted, turning around to face (Y/N).  
He stomped his way over to her, and grabbed her. Carver lifted her up, and started to make his way to the kitchen. He slammed her onto the kitchen table, and unbuckled his pants. He raised his belt over his shoulder, and started to repeatedly smack her with it. 

Each time it came down on her fragile body, a huge bruise would form immediately. Some bruises would have blood coming out of it,  
“Stupid bitch...” He muttered.  
Carver stopped after he said that, and he placed his belt back on. With a sharp turn, he left the kitchen, then the house. Wouldn’t it be for the best if Judy and (Y/N) left the house...Forever?

 

September, 1979

 

Judy’s shaky hands desperately threw all the plates onto the ground, all of them shattering into millions of tiny pieces,  
“Where are they?!” She screamed, “(Y/N)! Where did you hide them?!”  
Her daughter shut her eyes tightly, trying not to cry. Judy got addicted to painkillers and other types of drugs. It started to become a problem around the house. Her own daughter became terrified of her mother now,  
“I-I hid them f-from you...M-Mommy...” She cried.  
“Why, why, why?!” The older women screamed, “You don’t understand how much I need them!”  
She slammed both of her fists onto the table, and glared at her daughter,  
“Open up your eyes, right now.” She said in an angry tone.  
(Y/N) bit her lip so she wouldn’t let out whimpers as she opened up her eyes. They were all red and puffy from all the crying that Judy caused her.  
She sweetly cupped her cheeks, and placed a kiss on her forehead. Why was she suddenly acting all so sweet? Not even a minute ago she was acting like a maniac.

“Mommy...Needs her pills.” She said, “Mommy wants her pills now. Would you give me my pills?”  
It took a couple seconds before she answered,  
“Y-Yes...” (Y/N) whispered.  
She pointed at one of the cupboards, and Judy immediately walked towards it. When she opened it up, she threw everything to the ground before grabbing the pills,  
“Go to your room.” She said, “And don’t come out until I say so...”  
She obliged to her mothers orders, and quickly ran out of the kitchen.  
(Y/N) sometimes wondered if she could ever escape, but her mother on the other hand wanted to stay. She asked why or how she could live with a man like him. The only answer that came out of her mouth was one word.

“Money.”

Carver is a real estate agent, but he’s not just any real estate agent. His family was one of the richest families in the state. So not only does he get money from work, but also from his family. Judy didn’t want to let him go because of that. She wanted that money.  
Their marriage started off well, and she loved him for who he was and not what he had. But since it started to go downhill, the only thing she appreciated from him was all that money. Yet, he still didn’t notice it.  
Carver became so deranged from his lust of women and abuse, that he didn’t care about anything anymore. Quarter of his money is still in Judy’s bank account. The fun part about all this money is that the more she gets of it, the more she can get several different types of drugs.  
And he can’t stop her from doing that.

 

October 12th, 1979

 

(Y/N) stood in the doorway of her bathroom, watching as her mother dragged Carver’s body. Judy had dosed his food with sleeping pills, then proceeded to gather house items to place on the sink counter in her daughter’s bathroom. She was like a madman,  
“I’ll show you your gift, (Y/N).” She said.  
Her daughter stood there, her heart beating faster and faster when she saw her mother put her father in the bathtub. She grabbed the knife from the counter, and gripped the blade. It cut through the palm of her hand, drawing blood, but she still didn’t let go,  
“Mom....” (Y/N) muttered, “You cut yourself.”  
“It doesn’t matter at this point.” She said, “Our suffering will end here...”  
Judy moved her hand back, and threw the knife towards Carver’s face. The blood-stained knife slashed across his cheek, which woke up the older man,  
“Love...” She muttered.  
She got into the tub and slowly sat on his lap. He blinked a couple of times before realizing the situation he was in,  
“Judy...?” Carver asked, “Why am I...In the bathroom...?”  
She placed her lips against his for a couple seconds before pulling away. Their eyes locked, making her smile sweetly.

“Shhh...” She whispered, placing her index finger against his lips.  
The drugs made him numb, so he couldn’t move. All he could do was watch as she grabbed the knife from next to him, and point it at his throat,  
“I was just...Going to give you a bath, you know.” Judy said, “You were eating like a pig, so I needed to clean you.”  
His breathing became more noticeable as his heart beat quickened. Yes, Carver knew that this was the end of the line for him. He knew that she was going to snap at any second and kill him. He was prepared for this. He was prepared for this. He was...Prepared...For this...  
“A blood bath, huh?” He asked.  
Judy gave him another kiss, then nodded,  
“I loved you so much at one point.” She said.  
The knife went up to his cheekbone,  
“But now...All that love is gone. I’m sorry, Carver...” She whispered.  
Before he could say anything else, she moved the knife down to his stomach, and pierced through it. It was more like a deep exhale than a scream when it went through Carver’s skin. His life flashed in his eyes as it went in deeper, and (Y/N) shut her eyes as she started to cry.

The young child hated her father with her entire being, but she never thought of killing him or her mother killing him. The crime her mother was committing feared her,  
“M-Mommy...H-He’s d-dead...” (Y/N) cried.  
Judy pulled the knife out,  
“I suppose so...” She said.  
She grabbed his face with both of her pale and bloody hands, and kissed him again. His lips were blue and cold,  
“Watch if you want.” July muttered.  
Secretly, she was hoping her daughter would see what she was about to do. When she heard her come closer to her, a smile appeared on her face. It was like she read her mind.  
She placed the tip of the blade at his forehead, and slowly inserted it. Blood immediately started to drip down, but she wasn’t done yet. The sound of blood gushing out of his head and skin ripping haunted (Y/N)’s ears as she saw her mother cut an upside down cross onto her father face,  
“The bleach, love.” She said, “Pass it to me.”  
Her daughter quickly nodded, and walked over to the sink to pass the bottle of bleach to her. When their fingers brushed, the blood came onto (Y/N)’s small fingers.

Their eyes locked, and Judy smiled widely at her. She was completely insane now,  
“D’ya like it?” She asked, “A beautiful present! Just for my daughter...”  
(Y/N)’s tears poured down her face even more as she nodded. Her mother laughed slightly, before unscrewing the bottle,  
“I loved you, Carver...” She said.  
She poured the bleach onto his head, and it started to leave chemical burns all over his face. Somehow, blisters started to appear, making the both of them scrunch their faces in disgust. Judy stood back up, and threw the rest of the bleach in the tub.  
She turned on the water, and made it as hot as possible. The water filled all the way to the top, and that’s when she shut it off,  
“Let’s take a shower together, (Y/N)...” Judy said, then looked at her daughter, “Then we can go to sleep...”  
(Y/N) nodded slowly. She was slightly afraid of her mother, but she reminded herself that she would do nothing to hurt her. They’re free now. Judy grabbed her hand, and walked out of her daughters bathroom with her.

That was the start of the body slowly decomposing in the tub of boiling hot water.

 

October 21st, 1979

 

The body has been in the bathtub for a little over a week now. Maggots infested it, and you can see that most of them were falling out of the cut in Carver’s face that was formed like an upside cross. Though, god wouldn’t forgive Judy for doing such an act like this. It was disturbing and disgusting to see. Speaking about her, (Y/N) watched as her mother pulled out her desk chair, and move it towards the small chandelier in the bedroom,  
“Mommy...The bugs are all over my room.” She said.  
Judy grabbed the rope and started to tie it to the chandelier. The both of them knew what was going to happen,  
“You’re not sleeping with it.” Her mother muttered, “You slept with me the whole week. And now...I’ll be sleeping forever while you can have fun and...Be free for once.”  
(Y/N) gripped her dirty nightgown. She’s been wearing the same nightgown and undergarments for a week. So was her mother. The both of them hadn’t bathed in a week, and the whole house turned into what they both called, a “shithole”. There were bugs, feces, dirt, and even stray animals. It was all because of the dead body that has been rotting in the bathtub,  
“I...I want to go with you.” She said.  
Judy’s eyes widened, and she snapped her head to look at her daughter,  
“No.” She said, “I want you to experience life.”

Silence fell between them. The only thing that didn’t keep the room silent though was the song that had been playing on repeat on the vinyl. Billie Holiday, Gloomy Sunday. The disc was broken, so the song sounded corrupted.  
Judy let out a sigh before stepping off the chair. She walked over to the crying girl,  
“You’ll see me soon...” She said.  
(Y/N) shook her head, then hugged her mother. It shocked her for a second, but she hugged her back tightly,  
“D-Don’t lie...” Her daughter cried.  
Judy tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear,  
“I’m not.” She said, “Time rolls by fast. You’ll see me...”  
They stood like that for a few minutes. It’ll be the last time they’ll be like this. Together in each other’s arm, feeling each other’s love. What will it be like for all of that to go away? Loneliness and depression would take over those years of struggle just to keep that connection between them alive. There would be no point of it ever existing if you wanted to end your life so quickly.  
The both of them moved away and Judy planted a kiss on (Y/N)’s head. The stifled cries that escaped her lips as she saw her mother get back on the chair and put her head in the noose,  
“Sweetheart, look at me.” She said.

(Y/N) managed to lift her head to face her suicidal mother. When their eyes locked, it was like something in the both of them died at the same time. Their bond. She’s ending it at that moment, and nobody will change her mind,  
“I have one more favor to ask.” Judy whispered.  
She gulped, then took a step closer to her mother,  
“W-What...Is i-it?” (Y/N) asked.  
Her mother slightly smiled at her, but her daughter didn’t smile back. Instead, she kept that pouty look on her face,  
“Watch me.” She said.  
(Y/N)’s eyes widened,  
“Wait, momm-“  
She cut herself off by screaming when Judy jumped off of the chair, and her neck snapped. Her soulless eyes stared directly into her daughters. It just stared. No meaning and no life in them. The body of her mother, hung in front of her, while the body of her father decomposed in the bathtub. She dropped down to her knees, and laid down on the floor in a slow motion.

 

Dreaming, I was only dreaming  
I wake and I find you asleep  
In the deep of my heart here

 

The sound of police sirens was heard coming down the street. A neighbor had called the police when she passed by the (L/N) house. The women was coming home late from work when she passed by the house. She decided to look up at one of the windows, and noticed somebody hanging. That’s when the police were called.  
The car parked in front of the house, and two police officers came out. They walked up to the front door, and rang the doorbell. A few seconds passed, and nobody came to open up the front door. Before they could say anything, the door slightly opened to reveal a young girl. Immediately, the police officers noticed that this was no regular girl, but a girl who has been through a lot,  
“Y-Yes?” (Y/N) asked.  
The police officers looked at each other before one of them bending down to her height,  
“Young lady...” He said, “Where are your parents?”  
She stared at them for a couple of seconds,  
“Upstairs.” She whispered.  
“May we come in?” The same police officer asked.  
“...Mommy didn’t clean the house. Mind the dirt please.”  
(Y/N) opened up the door more, and allowed both of the police officers in. It’s been hours since her mother killed herself, so she didn’t know how they would react to the scene upstairs in her bedroom.

One of the police officers had to stop walking for a second due to the bad smell of the house. It’s only been a week, but it looked like that both of the dead bodies brought in a bunch of bugs already.  
(Y/N) ran up the stairs quickly, but the officers went up slowly. At the top of the stairs, this horrid smell entered their nostrils. One of them started to gag, but didn’t allow himself to throw up,  
“You alright?” Asked the officer with blonde hair.  
He nodded,  
“Y-Yeah...” The officer with black hair muttered.  
They took out their pistols, and cautiously searched every room on the top floor. (Y/N) watched them from close behind,  
“Why do you have guns out?” She asked, “Nobody is bad here.”  
Both of the police officers turned around to face her,  
“Where’s your parents?” The police officer with black hair asked.  
“In my room.” (Y/N) said.  
The same officer who asked her the question let out a deep sigh,  
“I’ll call for backup.” He said, “Go follow her.”

The blonde haired officer followed (Y/N) to her bedroom, and she allowed him to open up her bedroom door,  
“Mommy, a police officer wants to talk to you.” She said.  
When the man looked up, his eyes widened. The dead body of her mother swayed back and forth, in beat with the corrupted song,  
“What...What the fuck?!” Shouted the police officer.  
(Y/N) started to walk towards her mother’s body, but was stopped only a couple feet in front of her by the police officer,  
“Young lady, we need to leave the premises immediately.” He said.  
He turned his head to the left, and that was his last straw. The police officer ran out of the dirty room, and puked out into the hallway,  
“Woah!” Said the other police officer, “Is it that bad?”  
He nodded immediately,  
“Her dads corpse...” He whispered, “Don’t look in there...Don’t look in the bathroom, it’s mortifying.”  
(Y/N) reached out to grab her mothers leg, but was held back by the police officer,  
“Mommy...” She whispered.  
Tears formed in her (E/C) eyes, and they slid down her bruised cheeks. Her voice sounded so broken when she called out for her mother,  
“We need to take you out of here.” Said the police officer.  
He tugged at her shoulder so she can hurry on out of here, but she couldn’t move. She didn’t want to leave her mother behind.

The body swung backwards which made the rope snap. (Y/N) let out a huge scream when the body tumbled to the floor. The next thing she knew, everything turned to black.

 

February 10th, 1980

 

A day after Judy’s death, (Y/N) got put into an adoption center. The police questioned her, and she answered every question truthfully. There wasn’t a single lie that escaped her lips. Ever since she was put in here, she stayed away from the children and kept to herself. Nobody wanted to adopt her.  
Though one day, a family came in to adopt her. All of them met, and they decided that they wanted to have the little girl. One of the people who worked at the adoption center helped pack (Y/N)’s things, and she guided her to the front door. That women was the only women that she trusted at her stay in the adoption center.  
They entered the main lobby and the young girl immediately looked at the family of seven. The father took a step towards (Y/N), and smiled widely. The women who helped her pack her bags bent down next to her.

 

“This is your new family, (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are dealing with any suicidal thoughts, or have been raped or sexually assaulted before, please contact a suicide hotline or sexual assault hotline.


	11. Chapter Nine: Babydoll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment practically all of us have been waiting for :”) Also, sorry for any spelling mistakes, I didn’t have enough time fixing anything because I’m really busy today heehee :”)

The bell for (Y/N)’s last class rung about five minutes ago. She was on her way out of the school campus when she suddenly got stopped by a familiar somebody. She did have the option to lie and say that she needed to study for something really important tomorrow, but she didn’t. It would seem rude of her, and the woman she was talking to knew if she was lying or not,  
“I have a friend, okay?” Started Sarah.  
She looked frantic and annoyed at the same time,  
“Okay...” Said (Y/N), “What about ‘em?”  
“She grabbed my backpack which had all the notes I took in class today.” She said, “The only time I actually need them is when June decided to prank me!”  
She lifted her hands up so she can make a sarcastic gesture towards the word prank,  
“I have a test tomorrow!” Sarah nearly shouted, “So if you see her today, please just slap her for me and tell her to give my backpack back to me.”  
Before (Y/N) could answer, she saw Nami walked up behind the other women,  
“You!” She shouted.  
She grabbed her best friends arm, and dragged her away from the other woman who was left standing there in confusion,  
“I can’t ask anybody a favor here...” Sarah muttered, then walked away.

Nami furiously dragged her best friend to an empty hallway,  
“Why the hell did you drag me here?” (Y/N) asked, crossing her arms.  
“What’s your problem?!” She shouted, “I thought you were my friend, but I guess not!”  
(Y/N) immediately became confused. Was she jealous that she was talking to another person? Please, she hangs out with the straw hats, so she can’t be complaining about her talking to somebody,  
“She was just asking if I could help her-“  
Nami cut her off,  
“Does it look like I care about that?” She asked.  
“Well you certainly do care about something!” (Y/N) said, glaring at her, “Why’re you pissed at me? I didn’t even do anything.”  
“Don’t lie to me.”  
“I’m not lying. What did I do?!”  
Nami crossed her arms, and glared at her even harder. The vibe around them felt terrifying. Sure, they’ve been into arguments before but it was nothing serious,  
“You know exactly what you did.” She said, “And you lying isn’t helping the situation. So just come out clean...And say it.”

(Y/N) leaned against the wall,  
“Tell me.” She said, “What was this thing I said?”  
Nami gripped her fist, and looked down at the floor. She was furious,  
“I’m a whore?!” She asked/shouted, “You know fucking well that I never slept with anybody yet. And you’re the only fucking person who knows that! So why would you go around and spread rumors like that! Saying that I slept with nearly everybody around here when that’s not true!”  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow. She never did that, and she never even thought of doing that. Nami was like a sister to her. The countless of times they’ve had each other’s back since they met each other at the age of nineteen when (Y/N) first entered college. She would never backstab a friend so dear to her. She would never backstab anybody! What was the point of doing it anyway,  
“Who even told you that?” She asked, “They’re a complete dumbass.”  
Nami couldn’t help but slightly laugh. Not because the situation was funny, but because of how angry she is,  
“You know, I’ve known Robin longer than I’ve known you. Hell, the first time I step foot in this state was the first time I met her.” She snapped, “I trust her a lot! Way more than I trust you after all the things you said.”

Tears formed in (Y/N)’s eyes. After all they’ve been through together, she believes in some lie her so called “friend” told her. No matter what she was going to say next, she knew that she lost her friends trust,  
“Fuck you then.” (Y/N) said, shoving her away from her, “Trust her bullshit lies that she spat out of her fucking mouth. I’m not going to deal with this shit.”  
Nami watched as she walked angrily down the hallway. Anger surged through her body, and she walked the opposite direction.  
(Y/N) opened up the doors, and quickly walked outside to get to work. There, she saw the only person she didn’t want to see or talk to. But, being the responsible adult she is, she had to. Quickly, she walked over to where Robin was sitting. Under a big green tree near the entrance of the college, she sat down against it, and was writing in a notebook. (Y/N) stood in front of her, tears slowly streaming down her cheeks. Robin grabbed her thermos before looking up at the crying women in front of her,  
“Hey, nice to see you.” She said then took a sip of her hot beverage.  
“Cut the crap, Robin.” (Y/N) said, “You ruined my friendship with Nami.”

The black haired women stood up, holding her notebook and thermos. She towered over her,  
“You weren’t even a good friend in the first place.” Robin said, “Plus, you would feel left out too if you were left out all the time like me.”  
Before anything else could happen, she quickly walked away. (Y/N) thought of running after her, but didn’t. She had work now, and she couldn’t miss her shift. She would have to deal with this situation later.

 

[9.00 PM] Monday, May 8th, 1995

 

“Right...I couldn’t help but try to run back to you so I could talk more. And that’s when I overheard your conversation with her.”

“I’m glad that happened. Otherwise, I wouldn’t know how to convince you that I didn’t say any of those horrible things about you.”

“You’re right...”

“Are you going to talk with her?”

“Tomorrow. I’m not in the mood to talk with her anymore to be honest.”

 

(Y/N) smiled slightly, crossing her arms over her chest as the conversation continued. Around ten minutes ago, Nami called to talk to her about the dramatic situation that happened earlier. She chased after her friend, only to stop near her and Robin as they talked. That’s when she learned the truth,  
“I have a test to study for tomorrow.” Nami said.  
“I figured...” she said.  
“I’ll call you later, alright? Love you.”  
“Love you too...”  
(Y/N) hung up her phone, and quickly placed it in her bag. She started to rummage through it, making sure that everything she had was in there. Her work shift just ended, so now it was finally time to go home. Before she could even zip up her purse, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and somebody placed their head on her right shoulder,  
“You’re so careless.” Said the man, “Do you know how easy it is for someone to slit your throat right now?”  
When she heard the voice, she immediately knew who it was. The dark and sarcastic humor fit the man perfectly,  
“So funny.” (Y/N) said, turning around.  
Law kept his blank face,  
“Why’re you here?” She asked, “I thought you were at work.”  
She grabbed her purse and quickly zipped it up.

“I took the day off.” He said.  
“Why’s that?” She asked.  
“Because I wanted to see you.”  
Her cheeks turned red, so she quickly looked down at the floor. He’s said some flirty things like that to her before, but they were all sarcastic. This one wasn’t though,  
“I was actually at the pharmacy just before I came.” Law said, “Since we’re both going back home, let me give you a ride.”  
She smiled at him,  
“Let me just close up first, then I’ll meet you out front.” She said.  
He nodded, then quickly walked out the door to get to his car that was parked outside. (Y/N) shut off every light in the cafe, then walked outside to lock the doors. Once done, she entered the passengers side of the car,  
“You really didn’t have to come and see me.” She said.  
“I wanted to.” Law said, starting the engine, “I don’t mean to sound weird by saying this but...I really wanted to see you today. You were on my mind, and I thought I would go mad if I didn’t see you or hear your voice.”

Her eyes widened slowly, and she blushed madly. But this was an open opportunity for her,  
“What, you got a crush on me?” She teased.  
He let out a sigh before he started to drive,  
“I don’t.” He said, “You need to keep your mouth shut.”  
(Y/N) leaned back in her seat, crossing one leg over the other. She turned her head so she could look out the window since the car became silent. His words lingered in her mind. He couldn’t have liked her in that way as well, right? She thought that since he always teased and made fun of her, he kind of hated her in some way. If that weren’t the case though, she hoped that he returned his feelings.  
She turned her head to look at him once more, only to admire the way he was focused on the road. Law always managed to look handsome no matter what he was doing. Whether it was the most simplest thing or not. She admired him in many ways imaginable. (Y/N) turned her head again,  
“I don’t want the night to end.” He said, “Do you want to have a drink back at my place?”

She smiled at his offer,  
“We have school tomorrow.” She said, “Did you forget?”  
He rolled his eyes when she said that,  
“I’m not asking for us to get drunk.” Said Law, “Only one drink.”  
“...I don’t know..” She said.  
“Are you sure?”  
They locked eyes, and that’s when his infamous smirk fell upon his lips. (Y/N) bit her lip as she looked down,  
“Alright.” She said, “Only one drink though.”

 

[9.15 PM]

 

The two of them arrived at Law’s apartment door. They were telling stories to one another as they went up the elevator and walked down the hall,  
“And then he kissed me, which really pissed my adoptive dad off.” (Y/N) said, laughing a little, “The next thing I knew, my date got kicked out of the door. He avoided me at school ever since.”  
Law couldn’t help but smile lightly at her story. He dug his hand into his pocket to grab his keys as she continued the story,  
“Were you surprised?” He asked.  
She thought for a second,  
“Kinda, yeah...” She said, “I knew we were going to kiss that night, but not like that.”  
He held the key in his right hand,  
“What would your adoptive father do if I were to kiss you?” Law asked, a smirk appearing on his face.  
Butterflies erupted in her stomach when he said that, making her cheeks all red again. This man could make any girl weak in the knees and fall for him,  
“He isn’t here...” She said, “So he couldn’t do anything right now.”  
They moved closer to each other, not realizing it. Slowly, she moved her head in one direction while he did the opposite, and their lips locked. 

When they moved away slightly, they locked eyes, knowing that the other wanted more of what happened. Their lips locked again. And again...And again.  
(Y/N) pressed her body up against Law’s by wrapping her arms around his neck, and he brought her closer to him. One arm was wrapped around her small waist, and his other hand was unlocking the door. They pulled away just to walk inside, but they didn’t keep their hands off of each other.  
Once the door shut, (Y/N) got pinned to the wall. Their eyes locked, both of them full of lust. They wanted each other so badly,  
“You’ve got no idea how long I’ve been waiting to finally have you.” Law said, leaning in closer to her pretty face.  
She grabbed his cheeks,  
“Shut up.” She muttered, smashing their lips together.  
Their tongues fought quickly. Of course, they just couldn’t handle themselves at this point.

Slowly, Law traveled his hands down her waist, placing them on her hips. He started to slide her skirt down as (Y/N) kicked off her shoes. She pulled away to help him remove his hoodie, and once that was off, she started to admire him. The tattoos complimented his well toned chest that went well with his abs. She reached her hand out, and started to trace every inch of his skin.  
He grabbed her hand, and the other one, making her wrap her arms around his neck. With ease, Law picked her up. (Y/N)’s eyes widened at the sudden movement, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She cupped his cheeks, placing their lips together once again.  
They couldn’t get enough of each other. Longing to touch one another for such a long time, and finally having the ability to do that, was...Bliss. Pure and sweet bliss.  
The bedroom door slammed shut, and Law placed the young woman on the comfy bed. She removed her jacket, throwing it onto the floor. He was towering over her. He’s always towered over her considering that he’s over six feet tall, while she’s under five foot five. A big difference between them with their heights.

“I don’t know why you cover yourself up all the time with those big jackets.” Law said, “You’re gorgeous, (Y/N)-ya.”  
Her cheeks turned a bright red making Law smirk in response,  
“Shut it.” She said.  
She brought him down to her height, giving him multiple kisses on the lips, not being able to control herself anymore.  
They slowly pulled away, their foreheads pressed up against each other’s,  
“You can’t tell me what to do anymore once we’re in the bedroom.” He muttered in a lustful way, “I’m the one in control now...”  
His voice sent shivers down her spine. At this moment, she knew that he wanted him to be in control over her for the entire night.  
Law moved his hand down her stomach, giving her goosebumps as he inched closer and closer to her underwear. His middle finger rubbed against the wet fabric, slowly moving it up and down. (Y/N) opened up her mouth slightly, the sound of her voice coming out as as a quiet whisper as she breathlessly moaned,  
“You’re so wet...” He muttered, giving her cheek a kiss.

Her whole body became hot under his touch. He started to rub harder, using the rest of his fingers to help turn her on more, but it was soft. It was soft at how he touched her in such ways that made her feel special,  
“Do you think of me?” Law asked, “Do you think of me in ways where you have to touch yourself. Please, tell me what you think about when you masturbate, (Y/N)-ya...”  
That set her off. Her whole face turned red out of embarrassment, and she looked away. Though he grabbed her chin, and made her face him,  
“I think...About you...” She muttered, “D-Doing this to me...”  
(Y/N) saw him smirk, meaning that he was pleased with the answer he heard,  
“Do you want me to ravage you?” He asked, then nibbled on her earlobe.  
She arched her back slightly, gripping onto Law’s arm as he came in contact with a sensitive part of her body. As she opened up her mouth to say something, he cut her off by reaching his hand up to grope her breast,  
“Y-Yes...!” She moaned into his ear.  
Law moved away just to quickly help her remove her shirt. He reached his hands behind her back, and unclipped her (F/C) bra.

It slowly slid down her shoulders, then down her arms. His nerves got to the best of him, and he quickly grabbed it, throwing it somewhere across the room just to immediately pin (Y/N) to the bed right after,  
“You’re so pretty...” He mumbled, “I love how pretty you are...”  
Her face turned as red as a tomato, making her nipples erect as well. Law noticed, and he smirked. He reached his hand down to tease the sensitive pink bud by grazing it lightly, hoping to get a reaction out of her. He succeeded when he heard a small gasp escaping her lips. She moved her left hand up to tangle her fingers in his soft hair as he continued to tease her sensitive buds.  
He released his grip from her wrist, and moved his hand down to run it over her slightly spread open legs. His cold hand made goosebumps appear all over her as he ran it over her right leg. They locked eyes, and he moved his head closer to hers,  
“Won’t you be a dear and move your legs apart more?” He whispered in her ear.  
Law lightly bit on her earlobe, making more moans come out of her mouth. She slowly moved her shaky legs apart, and that’s when he moved away from her.

His index fingers hooked around the sides of her panties, and he quickly slid them down her legs. Now, she was completely vulnerable and naked in front of him. She reached her hands up to cup his cheeks to pull him back down to her. Their bodies came in contact again, as well as their lips. He held the right side of her waist with his right hand, and used his other hand to rub her womanhood. (Y/N) moaned into the kiss making him smirk. He could make her feel crazy right now if he wanted to, but decided to keep teasing her slightly.  
Law pulled away from the kiss, and started to move his head down to her neck. He kissed her sensitive areas, making her moan out his name in a low voice. He couldn’t deny the fact that it turned him on,  
“Ah...Ah!” She moaned as he started to bite lightly, “L-Law!”  
He moved away, looking at her flushed face as he moved his hand down in between her legs. She felt him rubbing and moving his finger up and down her slit at the same time, making her let out more moans. He moved his hand away after feeling how wet she was and stood up properly.

(Y/N) propped herself up on her elbows, looking straight at the man she loves. He was already starting to strip the rest of his clothing off. A blush spread across her face as she saw him in his heart patterned boxers only. She held in a small laugh as she looked up at the ceiling. The twenty-three year old has been waiting for this moment for months. Hell, the moment she laid her eyes on him, she wanted him immediately. Even if she was in a relationship. (Y/N) felt him grab her thighs, and she immediately looked at him straight in the face. Law seemed to have a flushed face that matched hers,  
“Nervous?” She teased.  
He narrowed his eyes at her,  
“Tch, no.” He muttered.  
She sat up properly so she could move herself closer to him. He got a firm grip on her legs, and he moved them apart more. (Y/N) traveled her eyes from his face down to his member, and her eyes widened. He was hard, but she didn’t realize that he was...That big. She has to admit that she hoped his dick would be big, but it surprised her to see that it was slightly bigger than she thought.

He looked at her properly to see that she was staring at his member. A smirk appeared on his lips,  
“My eyes are up here, not down there, (Y/N)-ya.” Law said.  
She immediately looked up at him, and blushed madly. He bent down a little to get to her height, and placed his lips against hers for a split second,  
“Are you ready...?” He asked in a concerned voice.  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly nodded,  
“I’ve been waiting.” She said, smiling.  
Law looked down, and moved his right hand down to his member so he could position himself at her entrance. Once done, he placed his right hand on her waist, and looked at her gorgeous face again. He thrusted into her slowly, which made her gasp. (Y/N) kept her mouth open as he continued to thrust at a normal rate. She dug her nails into his skin, her cheeks turning red as she did so. He slightly smirked at her,  
“I can’t imagine you being sexy...” He muttered, thrusting in faster, “You’re too pure...Too cute.”  
She raised an eyebrow at his sudden choice of words. What was he thinking saying something like this out loud?  
‘Weird...’ (Y/N) thought.

She nervously smiled at him,  
“S-Stop it...” She muttered.  
Law rolled his eyes before looking down. He laid her onto the bed, and grabbed her right leg to place onto his shoulder. He slid out of her, and immediately thrusted his whole member into her. The impact surprised her, and she arched her back as she let out a loud moan,  
“A-Ah! Oh my god!” She moaned, “Law!”  
He thrusted out of her, and started to repeat the same motion again and again,  
“Get used to it...” He groaned.  
(Y/N)’s cheeks turned red. He continued to move at a very fast pace, trying to make her cum first. It was as if he wanted to show her who was the dominant one here. Maybe, he wanted to show her who would always be the dominant one...  
She supported herself on her elbows, letting out several moans as she started to near her climax. Law brought her back up, and she clung onto him like there was no tomorrow. Law placed his head on her shoulder, and but it so he wouldn’t let out his groans or mutter any curse words. He wanted to only hear her tonight. The bite made (Y/N) whimper out in pain, but she also didn’t mind it. She placed her hand in his locks, and tugged on it when he started to hit her g-spot,  
“Mm...” She moaned, “Law...! L-Law!”

Without any warning, she came. Her orgasm lasted a few seconds before she became tired. He already tired her out, which kind of surprised her. He came a few seconds later as well, but made sure to pull out. He came onto her stomach, and moved his head away from her shoulder,  
“We finished earlier than I thought...” He whispered.  
She nodded, and he laid her down back onto the bed. Immediately, his eyes locked onto the mess he made on her stomach,  
“You have a rag you don’t want?” She asked, smirking a little.  
Law scoffed,  
“Yeah, I do...” He said.  
He pulled out,  
“Oh...(Y/N)-ya.” Law said.  
She shut her eyes and hummed. He could tell that she was tired, so he moved on to ask the other question.

“Be mine?”

A smile formed on her face,  
“Of course...” She whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was my first time writing a smut scene in 3rd person so don’t shit on me! I’m more comfortable writing it in the readers point of view ;-;  
> P.S, sorry if this sex scene was short. There’ll be more coming further on ;)))


	12. Chapter Ten: Long Ago P.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hEaR me out. The chapter is super short because it’s revolving around the information more rn since this chapter is going to officially start the story off ;) and yes, this is a two part chapter heehee. P.S, I’m posting this earlier than usual because I’m going to the Judy Garland museum today hehe.

“Are you sure she won’t find out about this?”

“No, of course not. After all, she is just a delusional brat...”

“You say that about everyone you know.”

Their lips locked right after that mini conversation. He wasn’t going to enjoy the feeling of having sex with her, but he needed to in order to do...Well, to help somebody not suffer anymore. She pulled away from him to remove her bra, him helping her. Once that slipped off, he took a good look at her. Although he didn’t show it, he wasn’t very interested in big breasts. They get in the way of things.  
A sigh escaped his lips, and he looked into her eyes,  
“What’s wrong?” She asked.  
His face stayed blank, not a single muscle moving. It sent shivers down her spine as he just stared at her,  
“Nothing. I’m just not used to boobs like yours.” He said.  
She smiled up at him, blushing a little,  
“Get used to it then.” She said.  
He rolled his eyes, quickly moving his jeans down. If he was going to do this, he had to do this quickly.  
It was about three in the morning. He didn’t want to get caught doing this, so he had to leave her asleep.

The man grabbed her hips, bringing her closer to him. A smirk appeared on his face as he realized what he was about to do to her,  
“You’re going to love the feeling of this...” He said.  
She slightly smirked,  
“I know...” She said.  
He slid his member into her, and reached his hand towards her wrists to hold them above her head. Slowly, he started to thrust into her, taking in every single detail of her body. She started to moan out in pleasure, looking at him with squinted eyes.  
All he did was stare at her, no emotions showing. It freaked her out, and she didn’t want him to stare at her like that any longer,  
“Why are you staring at me like that?” She asked.  
The man smirked once more, leaning in close to her. Her heavy breathing started to become more showable as he traveled his hands down to her throat,  
“This will be better.”

 

It wasn’t an alarm clock that woke (Y/N) up, it was the sound of her name being called. She reached over to try and turn off the “alarm” but her hand only came in contact with somebody’s face. The sudden contact made her open up her eyes immediately,  
“Morning.” Said Law.  
Her eyes softened, and she looked at him with a small smile on her face,  
“Good morning...” She said, stretching.  
He grabbed her hand to make her sit up in the bed, only to travel his eyes down to her naked body,  
“Staring now, huh?” She asked.  
“Shut up.” He said.  
(Y/N) got pulled into his embrace, making her cheeks flush. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him back,  
“I need to leave before school starts.” She muttered.  
He hummed, then placed his head on her shoulder. His grey eyes locked onto the multiple bite marks that he left on her. She was now his, and everybody would now know that she was taken,  
“I don’t want you to leave...” He said, kissing her shoulder.  
She shuddered at the small pecks he was now starting to give her,  
“I don’t want to leave too...” She said, “But I’ll see you later...”

Law had to keep his cool or he would snap,  
“I have a lecture starting soon.” She said, “I’ll see you during lunch...”  
He let out a sigh before moving away from her. Their eyes locked, and she gave him a tired smile. She still looked beautiful, even in the morning,  
“Alright...” He muttered tiredly, “Call me if anything happens, please.”  
(Y/N) grabbed his hoodie that laid on the bed, and quickly slid it on. She reached over to pinch his cheek, which made him glare at her,  
“I will, you emo dork...” She said, then stood up.  
She walked towards the dresser, and grabbed her underwear so she could slide it on. He watched her, making sure to not let her out of his sight. She grabbed her purse and her clothes, and turned around to face him one more time. A smile formed on her lips,  
“I’ll also come by later.” (Y/N) said, “If you don’t mind...”  
He leaned against the wall,  
“No, I don’t mind.” He said, “Come at seven.”  
She nodded slowly,  
“Well uh...See you later!” She said, then left the bedroom.  
Law smirked at her cuteness, before going to his bathroom to take a shower. It was going to be a tiring day, and he knew it.

 

Wednesday, May 10th, 1995

 

Lunch finally rolled by. The day was already starting to be rough, like usual. (Y/N)’s first two classes were one of her hardest, so she would dread this day with all her heart. But, her new boyfriend made sure she pushed through. A sigh escaped her lips,  
“Hey!” Somebody shouted.  
She quickly turned her head around to see Nami running up next to her. The both of them smiled at each other, before going into a hug,  
“Heard that you and Law are dating.” Said Nami after the two of them pulled away.  
A blush crept onto (Y/N)’s face,  
“How’d you know?” She asked.  
“Luffy was hanging out with Traffy earlier, and your emo boyfriend let the news of your relationship out of his mouth.” Nami said, “The both of you seem so cute together!”  
The both of them slightly laughed,  
“Also, did you see Robin?” She asked, “I mean...What she did was wrong, but I needed to talk to her about something.”  
The both of them walked out of the front doors, and down the sidewalk to get to a small cafe nearby,  
“No, hadn’t seen her since she walked away from me yesterday.” (Y/N) said, “She must be sick...”

Nami hummed,  
“You don’t mind if I call her, right?” She asked.  
The (H/C) headed girl took a quick glance at her, giving her the nod of approval. She immediately dug through her purse, and pulled out her cellphone. The both of them entered a random small cafe that seemed to be sort of empty. They walked over to a booth, and slid in. Nami bit her lip when the phone kept on ringing and ringing, but she eventually had to hang up because she knew that Robin wouldn’t answer,  
“She might be sleeping in.” (Y/N) said, “Always keep in mind that she might be sick.”  
“...I can’t help but worry.” She said, “Robin never gets sick...”  
Before anything else could be said between the two of them, a waiter came up. He smiled at the both of them,  
“What would you like to order?” He asked.  
“Two espressos.” Said Nami.  
The other girls eyes widened at what she just told the man. He quickly walked away to get their orders, which slightly pissed (Y/N) off,  
“What the fuck?” She asked, “I didn’t want to order that-“  
Her friend cut her off,  
“They’re cheap, and it wakes you up.” She said, “You’ll like it, trust me...”

The both of them started to have a small conversation about the new relationship that had just sprung. Nami felt happy that her best friend found somebody to rely on besides her. She’s been alone and broken her whole life, so it was like god answered her prayers when she met Law. She placed her head on her hand, and smiled at (Y/N),  
“Was he good?” She asked.  
The (H/C) haired girl raised an eyebrow,  
“Huh?” She asked.  
“Law. Was he good?” Nami asked.  
“What do you mean by ‘was he good’?”  
“In bed, dumbass. Is he big-“  
(Y/N) kicked her leg under the table, making her friend jump slightly,  
“Hey!” Nami said, “I’m just asking...”  
They both laughed lightly,  
“I mean...” (Y/N) said, averting her gaze.  
A blush formed on her cheeks as she thought of last night. Certainly an experience,  
“...Yeah...” She said, becoming embarrassed.  
Nami started to laugh,  
“I bet.” She said, letting out another laugh, “But was he good? Could you barely move? Oh my god, did he treat you well?!”  
“Nami!” She said, nearly shouting.

Her whole face became red, but the color soon faded,  
“Yes...To all questions.” (Y/N) said, “No more questions about it, please...At least not in public.”  
They both smirked at each other, and that’s when their drinks came. The two of them thanked the waiter, and (Y/N) pressed the small cup up against her lips. When the bitter liquid entered her mouth, it already left it’s weird taste. She gulped it down quickly,  
“How can you drink this?” She asked, setting the cup down, “It’s so bitter.”  
Nami raised an eyebrow,  
“Huh...? It’s not supposed to be...” She said, looking down at her drink.  
She shrugged her shoulders, before giving it a sip without another thought. Throughout the rest of their conversation, the only thing they talked about what happened during their classes and in between them. Supposedly, one of the teachers is having an affair with a student. It was a rumor at first, but somehow became a fact. It was weird, yes, but the only consequences it would have would be the teacher getting fired and getting a divorce while the student would be suspended and disowned by her parents.

In the midst of their conversation, (Y/N)’s phone started to ring. She had to excuse herself before reaching into her bag and grabbing the phone. She flipped it open, and placed it against her ear,  
“Hello?” She asked.  
She grabbed her cup of coffee, and took a sip from it. She decided to ignore the bitterness since the only good it would be doing her was keeping her awake for the rest of the day,  
“(Y/N)-ya...” Said a familiar voice.  
She smiled softly as she heard the voice she loved so very much,  
“Law!” She said happily, “I didn’t see you earlier...”  
“The professor was being an ass and wouldn’t let anybody leave until he finished speaking.” He said.  
“Oh...”  
“I still have thirty minutes, and I want to spend it with you. Where are you? I can pick you up.”  
(Y/N) looked at the small menu next to her,  
“Oh um...Dunn Brothers...” She said, “It’s close by, you’ll be able to spot it.”  
“I’ll be there soon.”  
Law hung up, making her a bit sad. She wanted to say goodbye, but it seemed like he was the one who was going to be “in charge” of hanging up the phone calls. Nami cleared her throat,  
“He’s coming to get you, right?” She asked.

(Y/N) placed her phone next to her, and nodded,  
“Yeah, I hope you don’t mind.” She said.  
“No, of course not.” Nami said, “I’m happy that you two are together. Whatever makes you happy, I’ll go alone with it.”  
“You’re sometimes too nice to me.”  
“What? You want me to smack you just like the others?”  
“No!”  
She laughed after she heard the slight fear in her voice when she said no.  
A waiter passed by their table, but (Y/N) quickly stopped him when she asked him politely to have her drink to go. It surprised Nami a bit,  
“Funny, you actually like it.” She said.  
They continued to have their conversation. More people left the cafe, so Nami forced her friend to tell her what happened last night. She told her everything, making the both of them have red cheeks. It wasn’t in that much detail, but enough to know how great the night was. After the little story telling, (Y/N)’s phone started to ring. She answered quickly, but hung up as soon as she picked it up.

“Come over later, okay?” (Y/N) asked, grabbing her stuff.  
“Definitely!” Nami said as she saw her get up from her side of the booth.  
The both of them said their goodbyes before she walked out of the cafe. She walked out into the parking lot, and quickly spotted the familiar black car. A small smile formed on her face, and she walked over to the passenger side of the door. She opened up the car door, and sat down quickly,  
“Hey.” She said.  
Law looked up from his notebook that he had on his lap, and locked eyes with her. (Y/N) leaned closer to him, and gave him a quick kiss. When they pulled away, she sat back down and looked down at her hands with a slightly worried expression,  
“What’s wrong?” He asked, putting his notebook away.  
“It’s just...” She started, “Had you seen Robin? Nami’s really worried about her, and that’s making me worry...So, had you seen her?”  
Law thought for a second, before slowly shaking his head,  
“No.” He said.  
She furrowed her eyebrows,  
“Hopefully she’ll turn up sometime later today...” (Y/N) said.

He smirked slightly, but she didn’t see it,  
“Hopefully...” He muttered.

 

[4.00 PM]

 

Nami couldn’t help but let her anxiety take over her the whole day. For some reason, she had an awful feeling every time she thought of Robin. So she decided to pay her a small visit after her last lecture. It was the least she could do.  
The orange haired girl kept the thought in mind all day until she was finally able to go home. Once she arrived at the apartment complex, she took the elevator up to her friends floor, and walked towards her door. She stood in front of it, her heart beating at a fast rate as she stared at the wood. Slowly, she reached her hand out, and turned it into a fist as she knocked three times on the door,  
“Robin, it’s me.” Nami said, “I didn’t see you today, so I wanted to check up on you.”  
No answer, so she started to get worried. She grabbed the door handle as she started to knock again, only to realize that when she accidentally turned the knob, the door opened. Nami started to have a bad feeling in her stomach as she entered the apartment,  
“Robin.” She called out.  
Everything seemed neat, just as usual. The lights were on and the blinds were drawn, no sunlight entering the apartment. That was the only unusual thing...

She shut the door behind her, and walked around for a bit. It was weird that her door was unlocked. Robin never kept it unlocked, even if she was at home.  
Nami examined the place, but when she turned her head towards the corridor, she saw that her bedroom door was left open just a slight bit. She walked towards the bedroom door, and peeked in it. There were clothes on the ground, scattered like she was stripped out of it.  
Nami mustered up the courage to open the door, so she grabbed the knob,  
“Robi-“  
She stopped mid sentence when she fully opened up the door. Her friends naked body was sprawled out at the edge of the bed, eyes wide. Nami let out a loud scream, and quickly ran out of the apartment to call for some help. The thing that horrified her the most was the hand marks around her neck, and the horrified expression she had on her face.

Robin was strangled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehee. The first death lmfao. ANOTHER APOLOGY FOR HOW SHORT THIS CHAPTER IS!!! That’s why I posted two chapters today heehee.


	13. Chapter Eleven: Long Ago P.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heehee, since I consider these two parts to be one, both chapters together are 4,337 words :”)

After the police were called yesterday, they started to go on a murder investigation. The police said that Robin died at around three in the morning by strangulation. An autopsy was done on her body, and it showed that she was raped as well. Everybody was shocked and depressed at the news, and wanted to take some time alone, but the police wanted to question them first.  
(Y/N) sat in a dark grey room with one police officer behind the detective who was questioning her. Her hands were on her lap while his was on the table,  
“Do you know anybody who has been threatening her?” He asked.  
She thought for a second,  
“Um...No, not that I know of.” She said.  
He grabbed his pen, and started to write down what she said. The room was silent, aside from the air conditioning and the pen scribbling on the paper,  
“Do you know anybody who could have done this?” The detective asked.  
(Y/N) started to think of everybody she knew. Every person she knew wouldn’t even have the thought of murdering Robin,  
“No...” She said.  
A sigh escaped his lips, and he wrote her answer down. She placed her left elbow on the table, and placed her head on it.

“Did she have any enemies?” He asked.  
“...A few, but they don’t live here in the state.” She said, “I don’t know their names, but I didn’t think they had the motive to kill her...”  
“You never know, Ms. (L/N).”  
Her eyes slightly widened at what he said. A few seconds passed, and he looked into her eyes,  
“Do you know what she was doing at her apartment the night she died?” He asked.  
Her cheeks flushed a bit,  
“No, I...I was busy that night.” (Y/N) said, slightly embarrassed.  
“What were you doing that night?” The detective asked.  
“I was with my boyfriend. He picked me up after he was finished with work, and we went back to his place. We uh...”  
He raised an eyebrow out of confusion, but he clearly got the idea when her cheeks became redder. He slightly laughed,  
“I think I have an idea at what you were doing, Ms. (L/N).” He said, still slightly laughing,  
Awful weird of a detective to be laughing when he was questioning people about a murder. She didn’t think that it was very professional of him to do so, but who is she to say anything.

The detective cleared his throat,  
“Last question before I let you go.” He said.  
A sigh of relief escaped her lips, but she nodded,  
“When was the last time you had a conversation with her, and what did you talk about? Where was your last conversation also.” He said.  
(Y/N) bit the inside of her lip, but stopped,  
“It was the afternoon of the day she died.” She said, “Robin lied to Nami about me spreading rumors about her sleeping with everybody. I went to confront her about it after my lecture ended, and she shut me down. I...I went straight to work right after.”  
“Where you angry at her?” He asked.  
“Yeah...But I wasn’t that angry at her that I had the rage to kill her.”  
The detective nodded, and continued to write down on his little notepad. After a few minutes, he stood up, and motioned her to come with him. The two of them quickly exited the questioning room, and he guided her back to the front of the police station,  
“We’ll call you if we need to question you more.” He said, “Thank you for your time, Ms. (L/N).”  
(Y/N) stood in front of him, eyes watering as she clung onto his arms,  
“Please...Find out who did this, detective.” She whispered, “I wasn’t really good friends with Robin, but it breaks my heart to see Nami all sick and sad...Please find out who did this.”

He stared into her eyes, then smiled gently. The detective moved her hands away from him, and he placed them back at her sides,  
“I can’t promise you anything yet.” He said, “But we’ll try our best.”  
She nodded slowly,  
“Thank you, detective...” She said.  
He patted her shoulder before walking away. (Y/N) let out a sad sigh, before exiting the building. All of her friends were taken into questioning, even Nami. They were all still inside the police station, and she knew that they wouldn’t be let out until later. She started to walk back home, thinking about everything that has just happened in the past twenty four hours. Even earlier today, when all the students were let out early because of the murder investigation, she ran up to her...

 

“Nami!” (Y/N) shouted, running away from her boyfriend to catch up to her best friend.  
The sad looking girl looked up from the ground, and sadly looked at her best friend. She had a small smile on her face, but she still kept her frown. Nami’s red and puffy eyes wasn’t a good look on her, so when her friend locked eyes on her, she immediately frowned,  
“Hey...” (Y/N) said, “Everything’s going to be alright...”  
She reached her hand out, but Nami brushed it away,  
“I don’t think things will ever be the same.” She muttered, “...She was my friend, (Y/N)...And now, she’s gone...”  
“...She’s not gone.” The (H/C) haired girl said, “She’s up in heaven, looking down at you.”  
“Don’t play with bullshit like that-“  
She got cut off,  
“I’m not joking around with you.” (Y/N) said, “You can mourn somebody’s death, that’s alright. But at some point, you need to move on...I understand the feeling-“  
She now had to cut her off,  
“Everybody deals with death differently.” Nami said, “A pep talk isn’t going to help me.”

Nami let out a sigh, kicking a pebble at her feet,  
“Just...Leave me alone, I need some space.” She said.  
“Nami...I’m just trying to help.” Said (Y/N).  
“Well, it’s not going to fucking work, alright? I just lost somebody close to me, and I’m not in the mood to be happy!”  
(Y/N) watched as she quickly ran away from her, and she felt tears in her eyes. She was just trying to help, but now that she thinks about it, it was somewhat wrong to do that. She nearly jumped when somebody placed their hand on her shoulder, but she when looked up, she saw Law,  
“You need to give her some space.” He said, “She was right about people dealing with death in different ways...”  
They turned around, and started to walk back to the car. A tear rolled down her cheek,  
“Yeah I...I know.” She said, “I’m not really good with helping somebody get happy after losing a loved one...”  
“I don’t think anybody’s good with that.” He said.  
Law grabbed her hand, and she looked up at him. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw her starting to cry.

“What’re you crying for?” He asked.  
She gripped his hand,  
“I...I hate seeing her like that.” She said, “I wish I can help her...”  
They stopped walking when they arrived at the car, but they stood outside so he can try and calm her down,  
“You can try and help her cope with things later.” Law said, “It’s just better to leave people alone for a few days.”  
“...A few days...?” She asked, “Then she’ll feel lonel-“  
He cut her off,  
“She won’t, trust me.” He said, “She will trust you more that you decided to respect her privacy.”  
(Y/N) wiped her tears away with her sleeve,  
“You think so?” She asked.  
He nodded.

“Let her spend some time to herself...She’ll be fine...”

 

[10.00 PM] Thursday, May 11th, 1995

 

The TV was on, but the two of them weren’t even paying attention to it. After the murder, every news channel was talking about it, no matter what the hour was. The police station instructed that everybody at the college should be sent home early, and not come back until next week on Monday. So, they had a longer weekend.  
Although their weekend was extended, Law still was studying for his upcoming exams that were in two weeks. (Y/N) on the other hand, laid half asleep next to him on the couch. Half lidded (E/C) eyes tiredly watched as the news reporter talked about how she died, and who the police suspected. She wasn’t going to lie, but it did bore her a bit to see all of this spreading like a virus. Before the news reporter could say anything else, the channel quickly got switched into another one,  
“Nobody needs to hear about this anymore...” Law muttered under his breath.  
(Y/N) heard what he said, so she shot him a look,  
“She’s just warning people to stay outta the streets.” She said, “That’s just her job...”  
He didn’t answer, so she rolled her eyes. She got up from the couch, and headed towards the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once that was out of her way, she walked back to where they were sitting, and stood behind him.

“What do you think about the school closing?” (Y/N) asked, taking a sip.  
Law stopped writing, and turned his head slightly to look behind him,  
“It’s stupid.” He said.  
She raised an eyebrow,  
“It’s for safety for the students.” She said, “Why’d you think it’s stupid?”  
“...One girl got murdered at her apartment, and not at the school. There was no reason to close it for the rest of the week.” He muttered, “Don’t ask me another question, it’s going to get on my nerves.”  
(Y/N) wanted to continue with her questions, but decided not to. She was already tired, and didn’t want to have a lecture again. Her eyes locked onto the television, and started to watch the game show as she took occasional sips from her water. A silence fell between the two of them.  
A few minutes went by, and she placed the cup down on the coffee table. Law stopped writing again, and looked up to see her looking down at him with a tired smile,  
“I’m going to bed.” She said, “Don’t stay up too long...”

He smirked slightly,  
“I won’t.” He said.  
She gave him a ‘really’ look, before walking to his bedroom. On her way there, he couldn’t help but hear what she had to mutter underneath her breath.

“I wonder who killed Robin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y’all penises liked it...HAHAHAHAH-  
> Oh also. IMPORTANT NEWS! The next chapter is coming out next Friday not this Friday. Sorry ;-;


	14. Chapter Twelve: Melt Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. Idk why I’ve been putting out short chapters recently tbh. I’ll fix it in the next chapter...Promise? Heehee

A little over a month has passed by, and everybody had to carry on with their lives. Somebody close to them had died, but it wasn’t the best to keep on mourning their deaths. You have to pick yourself up, and try your best to live on. That’s what (Y/N) thought ever since her mom and dad died. It was hard to cope with, especially being put in an adoption center immediately after and then being adopted by a family that does...Never mind, that isn’t the point.  
Nami cheered up a little bit. She was thankful and happy that the rest of her friends were still with her and are supporting her. Once summer started after college ended for everybody, all of them were back to their normal selves again. (Y/N) sat on her bed crosslegged, looking through an old photo album of her and her family when she was very young,  
“You look more like your mom.” Law said, sitting down next to her.  
She gave him a quick glance,  
“Yeah, her friends would always tell her that.” She said, “Oh Judy, your daughter looked like you when you were in elementary school.”  
She laughed when she imitated the voice, then stopped smiling after a few seconds. 

They continued to look at old photos of her family. He was confused when he couldn’t see the face of a man in some photos since it was blacked out with a black marker. Law wanted to ask her who he was, but had a pretty good idea when he saw a photo of him standing next to her when she was young,  
“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened to your parents?” He asked.  
(Y/N) looked up at him, frowning a bit. She had worry in her eyes when he looked into them,  
“You don’t have to tell me if you don’t wan-“  
She cut him off,  
“My mom killed my dad.” She said, “Then hung herself when I was eight...”  
Law’s eyes widened slightly, but softened,  
“...You probably didn’t want to hear that, didn’t you?” She asked, “Please don’t hate me for it.”  
“Why would I hate you?” He asked, “I’m glad you told me...”  
She smiled softly,  
“When I told people that I trusted a long time ago about what happened to my parents, they ran away...” She said, “They would run away screaming that I was gonna end up being a maniac like my parents...”

Law grabbed her chin, and looked into her eyes,  
“You’re not going to end up like your parents.” He said, “I’m not going to let it happen to you.”  
She laughed slightly, then brushed his hand away. She shut the photo album, and placed it next to her,  
“Hopefully...” (Y/N) muttered, “Um...What happened to your parents?”  
He paused for a few seconds, deciding whether or not he should tell her or not. He immediately looked down at the floor,  
“They got shot during a fire in Japan.” He said, “The government found out that the ore my city was selling was highly radioactive, so they had the whole city under a quarantine zone. Everything went to chaos, and everybody died, including my sister...”  
She bit her lip as he talked about what happened. His voice was monotone as usual, but had a hint of sadness in it. You wouldn’t be able to “detect it” if you weren’t close to him. Only (Y/N) was able to hear it,  
“I was ten, and the only survivor.” He continued, “But that’s in the past, and nothing can change it.”  
She opened her mouth to say something, but Law looked at her,  
“Don’t say anything.” He said, “I’m glad that that I have you now in my life..”

A blush spread across her cheeks as she sat up on her knees,  
“Me too...” She said, “But I feel so bad for you and what happened to your family and city...”  
Law slowly got laid on his back on the bed, and she laid down on top of him. The sudden feeling of her on his chest made his cheeks turn a little red,  
“I promise to be with you during your hard times.” She mumbled, “I want us to be a lot closer.”  
(Y/N) looked up at him,  
“Please show me your vulnerable side now.” She said, “I want to be there for you, like how you were there for me.”  
Law scoffed,  
“Isn’t that what I signed up for when I asked you to be my girlfriend?” He asked.  
She couldn’t help but smile a little wider when he called her his girlfriend. She still wasn’t used to it. A sigh was heard from her, and she laid down next to him. Her head near his as she placed her hand on his chest,  
“...Yeah...” She said, lightly laughing.  
The two of them sat in silence for a few seconds, enjoying the comfort of each other. (Y/N) looked up at him, and saw that he was gazing up at the ceiling in deep thought.

She let out a deep breath,  
“Can you help me with something?” She asked.  
Law blinked out of his thoughts, and turned his head to look at her. She cupped his cheek,  
“With what?” He asked.  
She gave him a quick kiss on the lips, then sat up. He followed suite, and watched as she bent down next to her bed to get something from underneath it. (Y/N) pulled out a medium sized cardboard box, and sat back down on the bed. When she opened it up, his eyes widened slightly,  
“Don’t let me get addicted to it...” She muttered, eyeing all the different types of drugs.  
The box was filled with all types of illegal drugs. She must’ve been using only small amounts of it since none of them were even empty. Some of the drugs were halfway full in their plastic bags, small glass jars or glass tubes. She watched as he picked up the ziplock bag with cocaine in it, and he smirked slightly,  
“Nobody knows about this?” Law asked.  
“Well...Only you know.” She said.  
“So you’ve been using all of this by yourself?”

(Y/N) nodded, biting her lip,  
“Holy shit...” He whispered.  
She heard it, and couldn’t help but laugh a little,  
“What’s in all of these?” He asked.  
She moved some of the stuff around, whispering a few things to herself and counting. She dumped all the contents out onto the bed, and placed them into certain categories. (Y/N) pointed to each pile, and started to name every item.  
There was marijuana, heroin, cocaine, LSD, bath salt, molly, and meth. Those were the only ones she had, but barely used any of them,  
“I only use them when things get too much for me.” She said, “But sometimes, it can get way outta hand, and I’ll be high for a whole day.”  
A tear slipped down her cheek,  
“...I-I don’t want to end up like my mother.” She said, “I don’t want to get addicted.”  
Law placed everything back in the box,  
“It’s best to stop now then.” He said, “I used to do drugs as well a few years back, but realized it wasn’t the best idea to do so, so I stopped as fast as I could.”

He grabbed her hand,  
“Do you have anymore stashed?” He asked.  
(Y/N) thought for a second, before reaching her hand over to open the drawer, and taking out a packet of cigarettes,  
“I’m not a smoker.” She said, “I only smoke at parties and when I’m stressed...But I also want to stop that too.”  
She smiled up at him as more tears streamed down her face. He hated to see her in such a broken state,  
“I have you now...” She mumbled.  
Law grabbed the packet of cigarettes from her hand, and threw it in the box. He let go of her hand, and grabbed the drugs to place it back in the cardboard box,  
“Put your shoes on, we’re throwing this out.” He said.  
(Y/N) wiped her tears away with the back of her hands, trying to crack a smile,  
“A-Alright...” She said.  
She got off her bed, and quickly walked over to her small walk-in closet to grab a pair of shoes to quickly put on. Law left the room to get his shoes on as well, and after the two of them got ready, she grabbed her keys, and the two of them left the apartment with the box.

 

Friday, June 16th, 1995

 

Instead of taking Law’s car, the two of them decided to go walk somewhere in Downtown Minneapolis. They didn’t want to to dump the illegal drugs right next to the place where they lived, so they dumped it in some random dumpster downtown.  
As the couple made their way back home, (Y/N) abruptly stopped, and made her way towards a nearby playground. Law watched as she crossed the street to get to it, and he quickly followed her,  
“Can we not go home yet, please?” She asked, when she saw him come up next to her.  
He raised an eyebrow,  
“Why would you want to stay at a playground after midnight?” He asked.  
She sat down on the swing, and looked up at him. She smiled at him,  
“Why not?” She asked, “It’s fun.”  
“Yeah, it’s fun for kids.” He said.  
Law immediately sighed, and pulled out his packet of cigarettes and a lighter,  
“I’ll be over there if you need me.” He said, walking over to a bench.  
As he walked over there, (Y/N) frowned,  
“Why’re you stressed?” She called out.  
That’s the only reason why he would smoke,  
“We can talk about it, you know?” She asked.

Law sat down, his face being covered by the shadow of his hat. He ignored her, and continued to smoke from the cancerous stick. (Y/N) looked down at the ground as she started to slowly swing. The night breeze was cold, and it creeped her out every time the swing next to her would sway a bit,  
“Why’d you have to sit so far away?” She asked, “There’s an empty swing next to me.”  
“I’m not sitting on a swing.” Law said.  
She watched as he took out his lit cigarette. He wanted to smoke, yet he didn’t even want to finish his cig. (Y/N) got up from the swing, and walked over to him. She sat down next to him,  
“You’re boring.” She said, “It’s just a swing.”  
He rolled his eyes,  
“I don’t want to be out here at one in the morning.” He said.  
“I do.” She muttered, “So live with it.”  
He turned his head to look at her, and smirked. He grabbed her chin, and quickly placed his lips on hers. She cupped his cheeks immediately, and pulled him closer to him. The two of them started to make out on the bench, knowing that nobody was there to see them. Who would be up at this time in a playground anyway?

(Y/N) pulled away,  
“Don’t you wanna do this somewhere more private?” She asked.  
A small smile was on her lips, to show him that she wasn’t trying to be rude when asking the question. Law looked down at her,  
“What? You want to do it in an alley?” He asked sarcastically.  
She immediately shook her head,  
“No...” She said.  
Her cheeks turned a bright red,  
“We’re gonna end up doing it on the bench.” She said, “Let’s go home before anything else happens...Please.”  
He smirked at how bold she was slowly starting to become tonight. He decided to not tease her about it later, and they quickly left the playground.

 

[1.30 AM]

 

She couldn’t help but tug a bit hard on his hair as she had her first orgasm of the night. (Y/N) started to pant a little, letting out a few small moans when he’d lick the rest of her cum away. She removed her hands from his hair, and placed them on her eyes to cover them. Well, it was already covered by a blindfold, but still. It seemed like she was already exhausted, but she knew that she still had a whole night ahead of her,  
“Law...” She mumbled, not being able to say his name properly.  
She bit her lip when he grabbed both of her legs, and continued to lick at her clit. She gasped when he felt him easily slide two fingers in, and she bucked her hips at the sudden feeling,  
“You’re going to make me cum again...” She managed to say.  
(Y/N) moaned out loud when he started to pump his fingers in and out of her at a fast rate. She whimpered immediately after, and moved her hands up to grip the railings on her bed.

“Law!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aNd bAbY i jUsT mElT aWaY, fAlL lIkE rAiN. eVeRy tImE i sEe yOuR fAcE i gO oFf. i jUsT wAnT tO bReAk iT dOwN. aNyTiMe yOu cOmE aRoUnD. mAyBe i cOuLd mElT aWaY iN yOuR aRmS


	15. Chapter Thirteen: Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being on that break for a week. I did have the time to write and publish another chapter, but I’m going through a lot right now and needed some time off from writing. Thank you for reading my book and sticking with me through all of this shit heehee.

“(Y/N)...”

She blinked, and looked around the room. It was her old house back when she was a kid...But, she was still her older self. The young woman became confused when she looked around the kitchen. She was sitting at her spot at the table, a cup of water in front of her and an empty plate. She raised an eyebrow.  
The voice that called her sounded so familiar, but she couldn’t put her tongue on it. That’s when she heard something coming from in front of her, and she looked up. Her eyes widened when she saw her mother’s back,  
“(Y/N).” Judy Said.  
Tears formed in her eyes, but she held them back. How was her mother alive? How was her mother standing right in front of her? She gulped,  
“Mom...” She said.  
Her mother slightly turned her head towards her, making sure to keep stirring whatever was inside the pot,  
“You didn’t answer my question.” She said.  
Her voice spoke softly all the time, whether she was angry or not. (Y/N) smiled,  
“Sorry, I didn’t hear you.” She said.  
Her mom turned her head back to the stove, and continued to focus on her cooking,  
“Thank you for visiting me.” Judy said, “I’ve been so lonely without you...Why did you come and visit now?”

She glanced at the calendar at the wall, and realized that it was still the summer,  
“I miss you.” (Y/N) said, grabbing the cup of water, “And I wanted to visit my mother that I love so much...”  
She heard her mom laughing,  
“I love you too, (Y/N).” She said.  
A few minutes of silence passed, and that’s when she heard footsteps walk towards her. Her mom placed the pot in front of her, and she looked up. Their eyes locked,  
“You remember what I did to your father, right?” Judy asked.  
She gulped, now trying to remember the memories,  
“Yes...” (Y/N) said, “How did you clean everything up?”  
She continued to stare into her (E/C) eyes,  
“It took a lot of time and effort.” She said with a laugh.  
Her perfect skin slowly started to become what it used to be before she died. Judy’s whole body slowly started to become thinner and more beat up. (Y/N) realized that everything around her was becoming what it used to be like back when she was a child. Even her being became her younger self.  
“You can eat straight from the pot, (Y/N).” She said, “I’m not stopping you.”

A weird feeling over took her body. Something was in the pot, that’s why her mother wanted her to eat straight from it. (Y/N) stood up on the chair, and peeked into the pot. A mortified scream escaped her lips, but she still stared down into the pot.  
Mixed with the stew was the head of her father. His eyes opened up, and stared directly at her. Her breathing became heavy.

“(Y/N)...”

 

[2.30 AM]

 

(Y/N) jolted awake in bed, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her breathing was heavy and rigid, and without even thinking, she curled up into a ball. Even though she hated her father, it terrified her every time she would have him pop up in her dreams. She would think everything was real until she woke up.  
She stopped crying, and tried to breathe back at a steady rate to calm down. It wasn’t working this time, so she stood up from her bed, and quickly slipped on a random pair of slippers. (Y/N) grabbed her phone, a light jacket, her keys, and quickly walked out of her door. She couldn’t deal with this alone.  
As usual, it was silent as she walked up the stairs to get the floor above her. Her heart was beating at a faster pace than usual, and tears were slowly streaming down her face. She wasn’t afraid to show her vulnerability.  
She arrived at the door, and stood in front of it. It might’ve been wrong of her in some way to disturb somebody’s sleep because of a nightmare. At this point though, (Y/N) didn’t care. She needed somebody’s company...Anybody’s. She rung the doorbell, and waited. A few seconds went by, and nobody answered, so she rung again.  
A minute or two passed by, and before she could ring for the third time, the door opened. Her puffy red eyes locked with his grey ones,  
“Why’re you here at two in the morning?” Law asked in an angry tone, “Couldn’t you come at a later time?”

She gulped,  
“S-Sorry...” She muttered.  
He muttered something under his breath, then leaned against the doorframe,  
“My bags are already bad.” He said, “What do you want?”  
That’s when he noticed how tired and sad looking she was, and he sighed. He grabbed her hand, and brought her inside of his apartment, shutting the door behind her,  
“What happened?” He asked.  
(Y/N) hung her jacket on the coat hanger, and placed her phone and keys on the side table. She explained her nightmare to him after he offered her a cup of water. Her voice was shaken up as she explained how terrified she was of her father. She knew he was dead, but will still forever fear him for the things he did.  
Law sat down next to her on the couch, only one lamp illuminating the room. The thunderstorm outside wasn’t helping with her mood, but it did set it.  
He wasn’t very used to comforting people, so the best thing he could do right now was to reassure her with a few words,  
“He’s dead.” Law said, “You have no reason to be scared anymore...You’re free now.”  
(Y/N) looked up at him,  
“I know that...” She said, “But after everything he’s done to me, I’m afraid it will happen all again...I don’t want to be hurt anymore.”

Tears started to come down fast down her cheeks. She looked so tired and stressed,  
“I’m not going to let that happen to you anymore.” He said.  
She looked back down, and placed the cup down on the coffee table in front of her. Her hair fell in front of her face, but she didn’t even bother to move it out of her way,  
“...Come on.” He said, then stood up.  
Law grabbed her hand, and pulled her up from the couch. They walked out of the living room, and down the hallway towards his bedroom. He moved his hand down to her lower back, and guided her through the dark hallway. (Y/N)’s head still hung low.  
When they both entered the bedroom, he shut the door behind them, and she immediately walked over to one side of the bed. She immediately moved the covers, and laid down underneath them,  
“You’re tired now?” Law asked, trying to make some small talk.  
Her back faced him as he sat back down in bed. It took a few seconds before she answered,  
“No...” She said, “I don’t think I can go back to sleep...”  
(Y/N) let out a sigh, then turned around to face him. Their eyes locked in the dark,  
“Tell me...” She whispered, “What made you want to be with me?”  
He noticed her hand on the pillow, so he laid down on his side, and placed his hand on top of her small one. She didn’t smile.

Law squeezed her hand,  
“First time I saw you with those group of idiots, I felt something I hadn’t felt in a long time.” He said, “Just shortly after knowing you, I...”  
He rolled his eyes,  
“This is going to sound shitty and cringe, but...” He said, “I fell in love with you.”  
A blush crept onto (Y/N)’s cheeks, and that’s when a smile appeared,  
“...I fell in love with you too.” She said.  
She let her smile grew a little,  
“...I love you...” She whispered.  
He smirked, making her cheeks even redder. A few seconds of silence passed, and she furrowed her eyebrows,  
“...Aren’t you going to say it too?” She asked.  
Her facial expression showed that she was embarrassed of admitting to something so serious. He removed his hand off hers, and placed it on her back. He brought her closer to him until their bodies were touching,  
“How badly do you want me to say it?” Law teased.  
She looked away from his gaze, and let out a sad sigh. (Y/N) felt and probably looked stupid for saying it. He admitted to falling in love with her, but she knew that falling in love with someone and saying I love you were two different things.

“I’m kidding.” He said.  
She placed her head against his chest,  
“Mhm...” She hummed.  
He immediately rolled his eyes, then grabbed her chin so she could look up at him. Her tired and sad eyes locked with his,  
“I love you too.” Said Law, “And don’t let anybody tell you otherwise.”  
He gave her a kiss, then pulled away just to see her smile. She finally looked happy to be with him today. It was like she hadn’t heard anybody say that to her in a while,  
“...Can you say it again?” (Y/N) asked.  
He laid down on his back, and raised an eyebrow,  
“Miss it already?” He asked in a sarcastic tone.  
She smiled up at him,  
“Law...” She said.  
He looked at her, then smirked,  
“I love you.” He said.  
(Y/N) placed her hand on his chest,  
“...I hope you don’t mind when I ask you this.” She said, “But...Where did you go after your family died...?”  
His eyes widened slightly out of shock, but quickly closed them to stay calm. He opened them up again, then let out a sigh,  
“A sensitive subject to talk about, (Y/N)-ya.” He said.  
She looked down again,  
“Sorry.” She said, “If you don’t want to talk about it, it’s fine.”  
Law thought about her reply for a few seconds.

A sigh left his lips,  
“I...Thanks...” He muttered.  
The sudden silence between them quickly became awkward, and that’s when (Y/N) moved out of his grasp. He watched as she turned her back towards him again, but he could tell that she was still awake. How could he say to her that he loves her but won’t open up about his past?  
“I met a guy and his so called family.” Said Law, “They were a bunch of freaks that belonged in the circus, but they took care of me when nobody was around.”  
She still didn’t turn around when he finished. His explanation was vague, and he knew that. In order to gain each other’s trust more, you needed to open up more,  
“Corazon was the guy who took care of me when he realized how sick I was.” He said, “He was a bastard when I met him at first, but ended up being a father figure to me. He risked his life just to save mine, and nearly got killed by his brother and freak show friends.”  
(Y/N) let out a deep breath,  
“What happened to Corazon?” She asked.  
Law took a few seconds to reply,  
“He’s somewhere in the state.” He said, “I still call him occasionally, but I guess we’re both too busy to talk.”  
“...That’s good.” She said.

She clung onto the sheets, and bit her lip,  
“One day, you’re going to tell me the full story...” She said, “When you’re comfortable enough...”  
He hummed,  
“Count yourself in.” He said, “Now tell me what happened with your family.”  
(Y/N)’s anxiety kicked in, but she didn’t let it get to her. She cleared her throat,  
“My dad was very abusive towards my mother and I.” She said, “He would nearly starve us to death, hit my mom and I, and even at one point raped me. His abuse was so bad that my mom snapped, and killed him. She cut his face up and let him rot in a bleach bath for a week.”  
Law didn’t think of her any differently when she explained everything. He couldn’t help but smirk to himself when he realized that he was now going to be able to use this information against her in certain situations,  
“My mom hung herself in my room, and I got sent to an orphanage.” She said, on the verge of tears.  
He reached his arm out, and wrapped it around her waist. He brought her up against him again,  
“You’re strong for surviving all of that.” Law said.  
She looked up at him, and smiled softly,  
“You’re stronger than I am.” She said.  
(Y/N) turned around, and reached her hand up to cup his cheek.

Their lips connected for a second before she pulled away. Without giving it a second thought, she gave him another kiss. Instead of pulling away, they continued to be in the comfort of one another.  
(Y/N) felt him lightly bite her lower lip, and she slightly laughed. Their makeout session progressed into something more heated, with him leaving hickeys all over her neck. They weren’t going to escalate it into something sexual, it wasn’t the right time for that...

 

Monday, June 26th, 1995

 

If you truly love her, why are you thinking about doing that to her?  
Tied, gagged, and crying is what you like.  
If you have her, it’s like your whole world is complete.  
Why don’t you want anybody else to be with her?  
Obsessive. You’re obsessed with her, that’s why.  
Knowing that somebody else has touched her, makes you feel angry, am I right?

You’re obsessed with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep the ending in mind, it might be important hehe.


	16. Chapter Fourteen: Twister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My feet fucking hurt because of all the walking I did at the Minnesota State Fair yesterday. Like holy shit, that was fun. Hadn’t been there in 3 years-

“Hey...You actually came.” (Y/N) said.  
Nami laughed,  
“Yeah!” She said, “My money is with you! Now let me in, I have somewhere to go with Zoro after this.”  
She opened up the front door wide open and allowed her best friend in. Her brown eyes scanned the area, until they landed on the figure that was sitting quietly on the couch watching the television. He turned his head to see who walked through the door,  
“What are you doing here?” Law asked.  
She rolled her eyes,  
“I’ll be gone before you know it.” Nami said, “Just looking for something.”  
She walked towards the bedroom, (Y/N) following behind. They hung out last night, and ordered some food. Nami paid, but ended up forgetting her wallet here,  
“You sure it’s in my room?” (Y/N) asked.  
“Yeah, it was the only place we sat anyway.” She said.  
They entered the bedroom, and started to look around. (Y/N) opened up a drawer, and started to rummage around through it,  
“I have something to tell you.” She said.  
It became silent for a split second,  
“What is it?” Nami asked, sitting down on the bed.  
(Y/N) sat down next to her, and cupped her hands over her lap.

She sighed,  
“I had coffee with Kid earlier.” She said, “But it didn’t go...So well...”

 

“You’ve been on my mind lately...” Said Kid.  
(Y/N) raised an eyebrow, but then quickly laughed,  
“What? Miss me already?” She asked.  
The two of them stopped walking down the alley, and she flashed him a smile. He let out a sigh,  
“I’m being serious.” He said.  
She dropped her smile and gaze. An awkward silence fell between the both of them,  
“Oh...” She muttered.  
He hesitantly grabbed her hand, and that made her flinch. She moved her hand away, and looked back up at him,  
“Kid-“  
He cut her off,  
“I miss us.” He said, “It wasn’t right of me to just dump you like that.”  
(Y/N) was so shocked, she could barely speak. Nervously, she reached her hand up to scratch the back of her neck,  
“...I want to give us another chance.” He said.  
Her eyes widened,  
“Kid...We can’t.” She said, “We’re both in a relationship...”  
He sighed,  
“I’m not in one anymore.” He said, “I couldn’t stop thinking of you.”  
She shook her head, then dropped her hand. The situation was awkward, and she wanted to be out of it immediately.

(Y/N) moved her gaze to the floor when she saw him stand in front of her. Her breathing became heavy as she became nervous. He grabbed her chin so she could look up at him, and he snaked his arm around her waist, bringing him closer to her,  
“You don’t really wanna be with him.” He muttered.  
She slightly glared at him,  
“You have no right to tell me what I can or can’t do.” She whispered.  
“You don’t know anything about him, (Y/N).” Kid said, “He’s a bad man who gets involved with things that could land him with a death sentence.”  
She gulped,  
“Come back to me, and I’ll keep you safe.” He said, “I promise to take better care of you.”  
(Y/N) looked into his eyes, trying to figure out what his problem was. That’s when she felt his hand go further down, and she immediately moved away,  
“You’re delusional!” She said, then turned around.  
He watched as she disappeared around the corner, and he let out a sigh,  
“There’s no help for her.” He muttered.

 

Nami laughed,  
“Did he actually say that?” She asked.  
(Y/N) nodded, making her friend laugh even more. The situation was awkward and tense, but she still found something to laugh at,  
“Weird of him to say things like that...” She said, then stood up, “He probably was high or something.”  
“Heh, probably.” (Y/N) said, laughing a bit.  
Nami walked over to her dresser, and grabbed her wallet. She turned around to face her friend,  
“Found it.” She said.  
“Good.” (Y/N) said, “You need to stop forgetting things at my apartment. I’m not your storage unit, you know.”  
“You can be.”  
They walked out of the bedroom together, and she guided her back to the front door. Nami opened up the front door, and looked at her best friend,  
“Don’t get kidnapped and raped now.” (Y/N) said, laughing.  
“Yeah yeah, I’ll make sure that’ll happen.” She said.  
They laughed harder, but eventually hugged and said their goodbyes. (Y/N) shut the door behind Nami, and let out a sigh. She walked back over to the couch, and sat down next to Law. He looked angry about something, but it also could just be annoyance,  
“What’s up with you?” She asked.  
He was silent for a second or two,  
“Nothing.” He said, “I’m just annoyed at how dumb the contestant is.”

(Y/N) raised an eyebrow,  
“...You’re actually watching the show?” She asked.  
“Nothing better to do.” He said.  
She rolled her eyes, then leaned her head against the cushion. It was going to be a boring day, and she knew it.

 

[4.10 PM] Thursday, June 29th, 1995

 

(Y/N) silently watched from the kitchen as she examined Law’s weird and sudden behavior. He tone sounded angry, and he looked annoyed and mad too. He was...Frightening to be with when he was like that, but she wasn’t scared because she knew that he wouldn’t hurt her.  
She took a sip of water from her glass cup, then set it down. He was watching the television, but she could see that he was thinking about something else,  
“Law.” She said.  
He blinked, then looked towards (Y/N)’s direction. Their eyes locked, and she smiled at him,  
“I can tell that you’re angry about something of someone.” She said, “...Do you want to talk about it?”  
He looked down, then let out a sigh. He stood up from the couch, and dig into his pocket to dig out his phone and carton of cigarettes, along with his lighter,  
“No, I just need a smoke.” He said, then walked towards the door.  
She raised an eyebrow before quickly running towards him. Law grabbed the door handle, but she immediately placed her hand on top of his. They locked eyes,  
“Where are you going?” She asked, worry in her voice.  
At first, she was going to tease him about his behavior, but for him to try and walk out of her apartment, that raised flags. She moved him away from the door, and leaned against it, blocking his only exit,  
“I thought we were going to trust each other with these kind of things.” (Y/N) said.

Law continued to stare into his eyes, a blank look washing over his face,  
“We are.” He said, “But I need to calm down first before explaining it to you.”  
She gave him a mad look,  
“By taking a smoke?” She asked, “Law...”  
He grabbed her by the waist, and brought her to him. He grabbed her chin, and moved her head up to look at him. She looked frustrated,  
“I wouldn’t like to take my anger out on you when you did nothing wrong.” He said, “When somebody makes me mad, I would like to confront them than stay quiet.”  
(Y/N) became confused,  
“What are you talking about?” She asked.  
He smirked slightly,  
“You’ll know.” He said, “Now move out of my way so I can smoke.”  
He gave her a quick and soft kiss before moving her out of his way. She watched as Law quickly opened up the door and left the apartment. She was shocked that he was starting to act weird all of a sudden when he was calm only an hour ago.  
Instead of just standing there dazed, (Y/N) slipped on a random pair of shoes, grabbed her apartment keys and quickly left as well. Once she shut the apartment door behind her silently, she saw the elevator doors closing. She was going to follow him and see where he was headed to.

She quickly ran to the stairs, and started to head down multiple flights in order to get the the first floor a bit before him. (Y/N) finally reached the lobby floor, only to see Law leaving the apartment complex. She caught a quick glimpse of him talking on the phone to somebody.  
She quickly walked over to the front door, and silently started to floor him. She was behind a few people, but could still see him. Faintly, she could hear his conversation,  
“The same alley you were with her earlier today, dumbass...” Law said.  
She became suspicious of who he was talking to and about. (Y/N) felt her heart drop as she thought of him cheating on her so early on in their relationship,  
‘No...He’s not like that.’ She thought.  
A few minutes later, and the phone call ended. Fewer and fewer people were seen on the street, meaning that she had to be more cautious. Then the realization hit her when they were near the coffee shop she was with Kid earlier. Law was going to meet him, isn’t he? What for? To confront him to stay away from her after their weird conversation earlier? It wasn’t necessary to do so.  
He turned right, heading straight into the alleyway where (Y/N) was with Kid earlier. Shivers ran down her spine as she quickly followed him inside the creepy and dark alley. There was a dumpster that she could hide behind, so she did exactly that. It would be very bad if she were to be caught.

A few minutes passed, and that’s when a new pair of footsteps could be heard,  
“What do you want, Trafalgar?” Kid asked.  
It was silent for a second,  
“I overheard (Y/N)-ya talking about what happened between the two of you earlier.” Said Law, “How you told her to leave me because she’s better off with you.”  
“That’s the truth.” He said, “I don’t want her to be ruined.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
“Don’t lie. You’re a corruptive and sadistic man who wants somebody to themselves.”  
It became silent between the two of them,  
“Why her?” Kid asked, “You could’ve chosen anybody else but her. You know her pain and suffering, but you want her to feel even worse. How are you going to accomplish that? She’s smarter than you think.”  
“It’s easier than you think, Eustass-ya.” He said, “I’ve done this countless of times, she’s not any different. I just need to fully gain her trust, and the rest will be up to me to decide.”  
“You killed all of them.”  
“But I’m not going to kill her.”  
(Y/N) eyes widened at their conversation. Who was the man she was dating? Her heart started to beat at a faster rate. She was terrified to be around him now after all the things Kid said. If what they were saying is true, then she has to get out of there immediately. But her curiosity made her sit there and listen for more.

“Why do you want (Y/N) anyway?” He asked, crossing his arms.  
The other man smirked,  
“I want her to be mine.” Said Law, “There’s something about her that makes me want her. I don’t know what it is, but if I do ever find out, I wish for you not to be around to figure it out either. I know that you’re trying to free her.”  
“She doesn’t deserve any of the treatment she’ll be getting from you.” Kid said.  
“Doesn’t matter.” He said, “She’ll already be too depressed and brainwashed when I’m starting to keep her locked up forever. She doesn’t deserve to be wondering around in this world full of people who cannot admire her like I do...”  
Law looked down at the floor for a second, smirking widely,  
“Actually, rephrase that.” He said, then shit his head up, “Nobody will ever see her or admire her except for me. Only I can do whatever I want with her...Only I can decide whether or not she can do this or that.”  
“She’s not a fucking toy.” Said Kid, getting angry.  
“Oh, but she will be mine soon.”  
“You’re sick.”  
“Like you aren’t too.”  
“You’re going to kill her if you do this. Leave her and let her be free.”  
Kid let out a frustrated sigh, and leaned against the wall.

Law looked at him with rage in his eyes,  
“I know you’re going to kill her sooner or later.” Kid said, “Cut her head off her body and show it off like a trophy. It’s disgusting how somebody can be this sick.”  
As Kid continued to rant about how (Y/N) should be with somebody else, Law silently dug into his pocket. Once Kid shut his eyes for a second, he silently walked over, and stood in front of him. When the other man opened up his eyes, the first thing he felt was a blade going straight into his stomach.  
The next few minutes were like hell for (Y/N) when she heard struggling and arguing coming from behind her. She didn’t know what was going on, and was too afraid to peek her head out of her hiding spot. Then it became silent, which confused her. She gulped, tears silently going down her cheeks as she slowly stood up from her hiding spot. Her eyes widened when she saw the body of Kid lying on the floor emotionless with Law right on top of him, panting. A bloody knife was held in his hands, which signaled that he killed...Kid.  
She gasped, and that’s when he looked up. Their eyes locked, making Law smirk,  
“Y-You...” She whispered.  
She took a step back when he slowly stood up. He must’ve handled it swiftly since there was no blood anywhere on him,  
“(Y/N)-ya...You stupid, stupid girl.” He said, “You should’ve stayed at home...”

He placed the small knife back in his pocket, and slowly started to walk towards her,  
“You fucking monster!” She shouted, crying, “Get the fuck away from me!”  
(Y/N) quickly ran out of the alley, and back towards her apartment. He heard his quick footsteps behind her, making her fear for her life even more. The man was deranged and insane, and she had to get away from him at all costs. She immediately stepped on it.  
When she arrived back at the apartment complex, (Y/N) started to run up the stairs faster than she has ever ran before. Her apartment was located on the fifth floor, meaning that she ran up five flights of stairs in under two minutes to get to safety.  
(Y/N) grabbed her keys out of her pocket, unlocked the door as fast as she could, and got in. Before she could even shut it, Law stuck his foot in between the crack. She started to have a full blown panic attack as she realized that he was trying to get in,  
“(Y/N)-ya, let me explain.” He said.  
She had her whole body weight against the door, trying her hardest to try and close it,  
“E-Explain what?!” She cried, “How you’re trying to fucking k-kill me?!”  
It was silent for a second to two,  
“...Please let me in.” He said, “And I’ll explain everything to you...I promise that I won’t touch you or anything if you let me come in and explain...”

She started to think. If she could hear the full explanation, then she would let him in. She held in her tears, and slowly backed away from the door. Without looking behind her, she sadly walked over to the dining table, and sat down at the far end seat. The front door closed, and Law sat down at the seat across from her. (Y/N) looked up at him,  
“You...You-“  
Law cut her off,  
“You think I just killed him for no reason?” He asked, “He hid his real self from you.”  
(Y/N) gulped, looking straight into his eyes,  
“I could say the same thing about you.” She said, trying not to let her voice crack.  
He immediately glared at her. She shut her eyes, looking down at the floor,  
“He didn’t hide anything from me.” She said, “You’re just lying...”  
It stayed silent for a second, but she didn’t dare look up,  
“I’ve known him longer than you have.” Said Law, “You know nothing.”  
Tears started to pool in her eyes,  
“Shut up!” She said, opening up her eyes to look at him, “I heard everything you said to him in that fucking alley!”  
There was a small smirk on his lips,  
“You fucking bastard!” She exclaimed, “You...”  
(Y/N) couldn’t continue her sentence due to her bursting out crying. Not only did he kill one of her friends, but tried to brainwash her. That’s when it clicked. Both of her friends died, less than two months apart. She stopped crying as her eyes widened.

“No...” She whispered, “It was you who did it, wasn’t it?”  
Law leaned back in his chair, and crossed his arms. He raised an eyebrow,  
“Did what?” He asked, “You’re not making any sense.”  
She bit her lip,  
“You raped her...” (Y/N) said, “Then killed her.”  
Their eyes locked,  
“You killed Robin, didn’t you?” She asked, “You fucked me to get me all tired and shit, then snuck out in the middle of the night to kill an innocent girl. You’re a murderer and a cheater!”  
She had more tears forming in her eyes as she awaited his answer. He crossed one leg over the other, and sighed,  
“You’re actually smart for once.” Law insulted, “I did do all of that.”  
He moved forward, and slammed both fists onto the table. It frightened her,  
“But you don’t understand that I used my previous time to do all of that shit for you.” He snapped, “She was acting like a bitch to you, and he wanted you back. I couldn’t let that continue...”  
(Y/N) placed her elbows onto the table, and placed her head in her hands. Her hair covered her face, as she cried at the news he announced.

“Y-You fucking p-psychopath!” She cried, “Go to f-fucking h-hell, you piece o-of s-shit!”  
Law’s eyes widened at her reply,  
“That wasn’t very nice to say.” He said.  
(Y/N) glared at him through her teary eyes,  
“Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!” She cried, then slammed her head onto the table.  
The young woman started to breakdown. Law stood up from the chair, and approached her. She didn’t hear him, which gave him the open opportunity to stand behind her.   
Her body shook with distraught and fear as she cried harder and harder,  
“Let me get you a drink.” Said Law with a crazy look in his eyes.  
She shook her head,  
“I-I’m not accepting a-anything from y-you!” She cried.  
He ignored her, and walked off into the kitchen. (Y/N) banged her fist on the table as she realized how vulnerable she was right now. A man who killed two of her friends was in her apartment. Speaking about him, he walked back over to her with a cup of water,  
“Take it.” He said.  
She hesitantly looked up, and grabbed the cup with a shaky hand. Why was she submitting? The fear was now controlling her.

(Y/N) eyed it, feeling hesitant about it. His grey eyes stared at her fragile body, hoping that she would take a sip. She did, and he watched as the liquid went down her throat. Law placed his hand on the table, and she looked at it. She traveled her gaze up at him,  
“I-I don’t want to s-see y-you ever a-again...” She said angrily, looking straight into his eyes.  
All he did was stare back with a smirk,  
“Leave!” She shouted, “You’re not welcomed here anymore!”  
“I’m sorry, (Y/N)-ya. But that will never happen.” Said Law.  
Her eyes widened at what he said, but what’s when she noticed something weird. She suddenly felt very tired. Her eyes were closing, but she forced them open,  
“...What, did you do...?” She asked, slowly standing up.  
Law pointed at her cup of water,  
“I spiked your drink.” He said.  
‘Shit.’ She thought.  
He watched as she placed her hand on the table, and tired to get away from him by forcing herself to walk. He trailed behind, waiting for her to collapse at any moment. She did, but he quickly caught her.  
He picked her up bridal style, and looked straight into her tired eyes with that stupid smirk of his.

She reached her hand up to cup his cheek, but she was too tired. He grabbed her hand, and placed it against it, just like she wanted to,  
“L-Law...No...” She said, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
She reached her thumb up to dig it straight through his eye, but he moved her hand away,  
“Resistance is utterly pointless.” He said, then started to make his way to her bedroom.  
She became limp in his arms once her eyes became clouded. This was the biggest mistake of her life...Actually, no. The biggest mistake was allowing him in her life, but now, she’s going to forget about any of this happening. There is no escape from this corruptive man. 

Nobody will be able to save her from him...Nobody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, a long chapter. Now just you wait until the next chapter hehe. THE CLIMAX OF THE STORY HEEHEE.


	17. Chapter Fifteen: Giving Me Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING! This is a rape scene, and I advise that the people who aren’t comfortable with things like this or just don’t like sex in general to skip it and wait for the next chapter to come out.

Thursday, June 29th, 1995

 

Law laid the drugged lady on her bed, watching her fingers twitch,  
“Just wait a second, (Y/N)-ya.” He said, giving her a kiss on the lips.  
She didn’t answer, she was too tired to. He walked over to one of her dressers, and opened it up to reveal multiple items. He grabbed a pair of restraints that they would use during intercourse, and shut the drawer. Law walked back to her, grabbing her wrists, and tightly tying them above her head,  
“Do you want some ice water?” He asked, “I can just refill your cup again.”  
(Y/N) continued to stare up at him, no words escaping her pretty pink lips. Law walked out of the bedroom, and back into the kitchen. He grabbed her half full cup, and walked over to the fridge. He placed it under the ice dispenser, then under the water dispenser,  
“Law...!” She called out.  
Her voice sounded so broken and light, yet he could still hear her all the way from the kitchen. His heart rate quickened,  
“I’ll be there, (Y/N)-ya.” He said.

He walked back over to the bedroom, and entered to see her struggling against the restraints. She wasn’t pulling hard since she was still weak. Law placed the cup on the nightstand next to her bed, then walked over to the table. He dug into his pockets, and dug out some type of drug and a syringe. (Y/N)’s eyes widened at the sight,  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
There was a small hole on the cap, a perfect size for a needle to be inserted inside of it,  
“The drugs I gave you weren’t to make you pass out or high.” He said, watching the blue liquid enter the syringe, “They were to make you weak, so I could have you without you struggling against me.”  
Law got on top of her, staring down at her with a smirk plastered on his lips. The fear was shown through her clouded eyes,  
“No...” (Y/N) muttered.  
He set the syringe down on the nightstand, and unbuttoned her skinny jeans, unzipping them after. It easily slid off her thin legs, and he threw it to the floor. 

He picked the syringe up again, sticking the needle into the side of her neck, right in a vein. The drugs slowly entered her system, making her eyes even more clouded,  
“You look better like this.” Said Law.  
The woman beneath him squirmed, still conscious of what was happening. A smirk plastered on his face as he saw her struggle. She really was all his,  
“There’s no need to struggle or fear, (Y/N)-ya.” He said, “It’s just me.”  
His tattooed hands roamed down to the bottom of her panties, admiring them. The light pink lace complimented her beautiful porcelain skin perfectly. Soon enough, Law immediately grabbed the hem of her plain white shirt, ripping it off of her. He threw the ripped shirt onto the ground, leaving her half naked.  
Tears formed in her gorgeous (E/C) eyes, making Law smirk,  
“What’s the matter?” He asked.  
(Y/N) felt terrified under him. Laying down on a bed half naked isn’t always a fun thing.  
All she could do was stare into his eyes that were just full of lust.

“Let me go, please...” Said (Y/N).  
He immediately glared at her, which earned him more fear radiating off of her,  
“Oh, I see where you’re getting at.” Said Law, “You’re asking for an even bigger punishment.”  
(Y/N) started to shake her head, and kept repeating the word ‘no’. Law got off of her, and walked back to the table where the drug was.  
He inserted the needle into the liquid, and absorbed some of it, then walked back to his lover,  
“You deserve this.” Said Law, “Again...”  
The petite girl stared struggling against the restraints, and didn’t stop when he got on top of her once more,  
“Law, please don’t do this to me...” She managed to say above a whisper, “Don’t do this...Don’t do it. I’ll still love you if you don’t do it, please...!”  
He ignored her, and stuck the needle into her neck. (Y/N) let out a shaky breath, and placed her head on the pillow, letting him take over,  
“I wouldn’t have given you this again if you didn’t give me orders, (Y/N)-ya.” Said Law.

She didn’t answer, giving him the offer to strip her naked. Once that was done, he took a good look at her body,  
“Law...” She muttered.  
Their eyes locked, and he could immediately tell that the drugs were barely taking effect on her. He should’ve known that buying it from some shady drug dealer was a bad idea,  
“Yes?” He asked.  
She let out a shaky breath, then struggled in her restraints once more,  
“Please...Please let me...Go.” She said.  
Law shook his head, and gave her a kiss on the lips,  
“No...I don’t want to do that just yet.” He said.  
She frowned at his response, but then continued to stare him down as he reached over to the bedside table, placing his hand into the glass cup,  
“What are you doing?” She asked.  
Her voice spoke softly all the time. It had a sweet and silky tone to it, making him be attracted to her more.  
And (Y/N)’s moans...Oh, how he loved to hear her moaning and screaming out his name.  
The thought of that made Law get hard, and he immediately locked eyes with her,  
“Do you want a blindfold?” He asked.

She seemed to get scared, and he smirked.   
(Y/N) was too tired to even answer, so she just shut her eyes. Law dropped the ice back in the cup, and opened up the drawer, pulling out a blindfold.  
He placed it over her eyes, making sure to tie it tightly. Once again, he grabbed the ice, and placed it between his teeth. A gasp escaped (Y/N)’s lips when she felt the ice touch her nipple, and she let out a small moan,  
“Law....” She moaned.  
Her hand twitched, and she bucked her hips up a bit. The pleasure was overwhelming, and cold. No, she shouldn’t submit to this obsessive man. (Y/N) needed to escape, but with him there wasn’t a good idea.  
He grabbed her hand, giving it a squeeze. They would do this many times, a signal saying that they love each other. She didn’t return it back. She doesn’t love him anymore.  
Law moved the ice down her stomach, making him slowly move down (Y/N)’s body until he was bending down in front of her.

Her hands were tied above her head, which was also tied to the headboard. Her legs were wide open, knees bent.  
Law still had the ice cube between his teeth, and he placed it right on her folds, hoping to get some kind of reaction from her. He succeeded when a loud moan came from (Y/N), and she struggled against the restraints,  
“Stop...Please stop.” She moaned quietly.  
Law couldn’t help but get even harder when he heard her moan. He wanted her right then and there. He grabbed her left foot, raising it up in the air so her leg can rest on his shoulder. She trembled with pleasure, and also with fear as his tattooed hand ran up the side of her porcelain leg. Her smooth skin gives him goosebumps.  
Immediately, Law placed the ice cube right on (Y/N)’s clit, making her let out a very load moan. He held her legs open, so she wouldn’t close them on him,  
“A-Ah!” She moaned, “Ngh...Mm, Law!”  
She bucked her hips, feeling the cold pleasure. He immediately removed the ice from his mouth, and held it in between his fingers.

“Do you like the ice, (Y/N)-ya?” He asked, “Doesn’t it make you feel good?”  
He licked her clit, then blew on it. She arched her back slightly as quick sharp breaths exited her lips,  
“N-No.” (Y/N) moaned.  
Law smirked,  
“No? you seemed like you enjoyed it.” He said, “Were you just pretending to?”  
Law stood up, and started to unbuckle his belt. The sound of it made (Y/N)’s heavy breathing become more noticeable,  
“You didn’t like all the pleasure I gave you?” He asked, getting angry, “You might as well get the pain from all of it.”  
The vulnerable girl started to weakly struggle against the restraints, only to end up getting whipped across the stomach, forcing her to stop. A bruise started to form, and she let out small whimpers,  
“The drugs were shit, I wish I never bought it. At least you can still talk, so don’t even try tricking me.” Said Law.  
She didn’t answer, which made Law angrier than he already was,  
“Do you want me to hurt you again?” He asked.

Her breathing was the only thing heard in the room. Seconds passed, and she still didn’t have the courage to answer,  
“What a pathetic piece of shit you are.” He said, then whipped her harshly.  
She screamed, then raised her legs to try and cover herself from her abusive lover. Her whole body was shaking, and tears started to roll down her cheeks underneath the blindfold.  
But then, three knocks were heard at the front door, along with the sound of the doorbell ringing. Law glanced behind him, then back at (Y/N),  
“Don’t scream.” He whispered, “And don’t do anything stupid.”  
Three more knocks were heard at the door again, making Law even more pissed off than he already was,  
“(Y/N), are you alright in there?” Asked a familiar voice, “I heard you scream, so I came running over.”  
The young girl seemed to perk up at the voice, and her tears stopped streaming down her cheeks,  
“M...Marco.” (Y/N) whispered.  
Her hope. Her only hope was at the door.

The blonde stood outside the door, concerned about his friend. He seemed really worried, and was holding the doorknob just in case something else happened. No reply was heard, so Marco just decided to let himself in,  
“I’m coming in.” He said, then walked in.  
The apartment seemed a bit messy, which seemed out of the ordinary coming from somebody like (Y/N). The only door that was shut seemed to be the bedroom, so he walked over.  
Marco knocked three times once again, and waited a couple seconds. His eyes widened once he realized what he was about to walk into, and he backed up from the door.  
The moans that could be heard through the door clearly meant that (Y/N) was having an intimate moment with her boyfriend,  
“A-Ah!” She moaned, “Oh...Y-You’re so big! Mmm, make me cum! Please...Make me cum!”  
Law kept his tight grip around her throat, trying to make her moan even more. It worked, considering the sound of the front door slamming shut,  
“I’ll take care of him later.” He said, “For now...”  
Once again, he grabbed the belt after he let go of her throat. There were bruises forming already,  
“Maybe if you’re good enough, I won’t hurt you anymore.” Said Law.  
He gripped the belt tighter, and a dark aura started to form around him,  
“Or on second thought...” He said, “You saying his name pissed me off even more.”  
The smirk that appeared on his lips made the scene and mood even more unsettling.

Law removed the restraints, and grabbed her by the throat again. (Y/N) immediately grabbed his wrists, and tried to pry his hands off of her,  
“If you struggle more, you’ll end up getting hurt, (Y/N)-ya.” Said Law.  
She bit her lip, and then started to cry even harder,  
“Fuck...You.” She cried weakly, “I h-hate you!”  
“We both know that’s a lie.” He said, “I know that you love me more than anything.”  
He yanked her off the bed, and dragged her to the desk. The vulnerable girl got bent over and had her hands tied to the legs of the table so she was bending over in an uncomfortable position.  
Law grabbed a fistful of her hair, and slammed her face into the table,  
“If you have the nerve to speak up to me like that one more time, I will not hesitate in doing it over and over again.” He said.  
Anger was clearly heard in his voice, making (Y/N) tremble in fear. The belt came down at a quick speed, smacking her across the ass. She let out a cry of pain, which made Law smirk,  
“You’re such a bad girl.” He said, “I like it when you’re a good girl more though. You listen to me, and don’t struggle against me.”  
“L-Law...” she muttered.  
He glared at her,  
“Do not speak unless I tell you to, you hear me?” He asked, then whipped her again.  
(Y/N) nodded as she whimpered. Law stared at her body, talking in every single detail. But then he blinked, coming back to reality.

 

The belt came down so many times, that the pain she started to experience kept her from remembering how many times he smacked her until she became numb.

 

The twenty-five year old sat back down, staring at the bruised up, trembling girl. She was bending down, her head on top of her hands. (Y/N) was crying hard, but Law didn’t care,  
“I’ll untie you and take the blindfold off.” He said, “I want to see your pretty face.”  
“...P-Please.” She cried/whispered.  
Law stood up from the chair, and bent down next to her. He clicked his tongue,  
“Oh (Y/N)-ya...” Law whispered, “Do you want me to hurt you even more?”  
She shook her head repeatedly, crying even more. He grabbed her hair delicately, holding the soft (H/C) strands in between his fingers. Law brought the strands up to his nose. The scent of vanilla lingered in his nostrils. The young man smiled in response, but then violently pulled her by her hair, forcing her to stand up at the same time he did. Her mouth hung open, but no sound came out of it,  
“Do you want to face me?” He whispered in her ear.  
No answer was heard from the girl.

Law took this opportunity to untie her hands, and turn her around to face him. He sat her on the desk, then undid her blindfold. It fell to the floor, and her puffy (E/C) eyes met his,  
“Do not try anything, you hear me?” Law asked, “Or I’ll-”  
(Y/N) cut him off by kicking him in between the legs, making him bend over in pain,  
“You...Bitch.” Law muttered.  
She got off the desk, and ran towards the bedroom door. The drugged girl stumbled a few times, but she managed to leave the room. Her teary eyes landed on the front door, and her eyes widened. That was her only way out of the hellhole, but if only she could make it in time...  
Immediately, she ran towards it, only to bump into her couch. The impact made (Y/N) fall on the floor, and leaving her right hip bruised,  
“You delivered such a weak kick, that it only hurt me a bit, (Y/N)-ya.” Said Law.  
When his voice reached her ears, all she could think of was death. She has one chance of escaping an abusive relationship.

(Y/N) got back up in a quick motion, gripping onto the sofa to make her way to the door.  
Law started to walk towards her, sending glares at her damaged body. Her fingers wrapped around the doorknob, and right before she could open it up, her small body got pulled towards her lover,  
“N-No...” She said.  
“Do you understand what happens to naughty girls like you?” Asked Law, “They get punished.”  
Law started to drag her towards the kitchen, and she didn’t even try struggling. But she did try one thing,  
“MARC-”  
She got cut off by Law cupping his hand over her mouth,  
“You really got on my nerves today.” He muttered angrily.  
He picked her up, and set her on the counter. Before she could do anything, Law grabbed her wrists, and put them behind her back, tying it with the restraints from earlier, but tighter this time,  
“I can’t leave you alone for one second.” He said, “How are you still fighting against the...Right, that piece of shit gave me some weak drugs...All because of him, you’re still wide awake, but just...Weak.”  
She watched as he grabbed a knife from the knife holder behind her, and her heart started to beat at an alarming rate.

“I was always interested in knifes...” Said Law, admiring the sharp object in his hand.  
Her eyes widened,  
“Law...What are you talking about?” She asked, fearing for her life.  
He looked into (Y/N)’s teary (E/C) eyes, and immediately pointed the knife at her throat,  
“I like to have you all for my own.” He muttered, lightly dragging the knife down her throat, “No one can disturb us...All we have is each other...”  
She started to cry again, leading Law to raise an eyebrow. He was confused,  
“What’s the matter now?” He asked, grabbing her chin.  
(Y/N) hung her head down, shaking her head repeatedly,  
“N-No...” She cried, “I don’t w-want to be w-with y-you!”  
Law’s grey eyes widened, but then narrowed immediately. His mood changed as quick as switching a light on.

Those words lingered in his mind. She didn’t want to be with...Him? His eyes darkened, and he slid his hand down to her throat,  
“L-Law-”  
She couldn’t even continue her sentence due to the tight grip on her throat. Law banged her head onto the cupboard harshly, then threw her onto the ground,  
“Bad decision, (Y/N)-ya.” He said.  
She didn’t even try getting up. All she did was cry on the cold kitchen floor, regretting ever meeting him. He was slowly showing her, each and every day, his true self. This man was abusive, and controlling. The only thing he cared about was her.  
Law stared at her as she cried on the floor, not thinking about anything at this moment. If (Y/N) would listen to his demands, none of this would’ve happened,  
“Law...P-Please.” She cried, “Please d-don’t d-do this!”  
He bent down next to her, tracing his finger up and down her arm delicately.

“I already made up my mind.” He said, “None of this would’ve happened if you would’ve just listened to me.”  
He grabbed a fistful of her hair, and pulled her onto her feet, placing her back on the counter,  
“S-Stop!” She cried, “J-Just...S-Stop!”  
“I’ll stop once you have learned your lesson.” Said Law, gripping the knife.  
He dragged the knife along her bruised arm, stopping at the shoulder. Her body shivered with fear,  
“I think I’ve already damaged you enough.” He whispered in her ear, throwing the knife onto the floor, “Now, let me make you feel good.”  
What he said sent shivers down her spine, making her fear him even more. She watched as he started to unzip and unbutton his pants,  
“I love it when you get all scared.” He said, slipping his jeans and boxers down a bit, “It makes me feel like I’m in control all the time.”

She dug her nails into the palms of her hand, suppressing more tears from falling. He grabbed her waist, sliding his hard member into her,  
“I’m going to make you feel so good, (Y/N)-ya.” Law said, “You love the feeling of having my dick inside of you.”  
She moaned when she felt him slowly pump himself in and out of her. The feeling drove her crazy, not in a good way, but in a horrible way. She just wanted to kill him, and make him feel her suffering.  
He grabbed her wrists, pulling the restraints off in one swift motion. He was strong, very very strong,  
“I’m so glad that you’re...So weak and so vulnerable right now.” He said, raising her hands up.  
The grip around her wrists were tight, bruises slowly starting to form on them,  
“You’re broken, yet your beauty attracts me towards you.” Said Law, “I just can’t get enough of you.”  
(Y/N) couldn’t answer him nor look away from his piercing gaze. More tears spilled out as if it was on command.

“I won’t hurt you anymore today.” He said, moving her closer to him, “I love you too much to do that.”  
He forced her to wrap her arms around his neck which she submitted to easily. (Y/N) shut down, deciding not to fight anymore since it will cause more problems. As of, losing her only hope who was able to save her, left, thinking that they were having a good time when in reality she’s getting raped,  
“You’re becoming so good right now.” Said Law, giving her a kiss.  
She hung her head once they pulled away, crying a bit harder,  
“You won’t moan?” He asked, “But I love your moaning, (Y/N)-ya.”  
He started to thrust harder, trying to get the smallest voice out of her besides a cry, but it didn’t work,  
“You’re one hard cunt to work with, you know that?” He asked, slamming his whole member into her.  
She arched her back, letting out a load moan. The sudden impact strained her legs, making more tears spill out,  
“L-Law...” She moaned and cried at the same time.

He thrusted in and out of her, hard,  
“That’s what I wanted to hear.” He muttered, giving the young woman a kiss.  
She reached her hands down, gripping his wrists. (Y/N) started to tighten her grip, making her knuckles turn white,  
“You’re going to be like that now?” Law asked, “Struggling against me again?”  
In a swift motion, he slammed her wrists onto the cupboard behind her, cutting her already bruised skin on the handle,  
“This is your last warning.” He said in a dark voice, “I promise you, I’ll kill every single one of your fucking friends so you can be a worthless piece of shit again.”  
(Y/N) shut her eyes, and started to cry. She cried as hard as she could. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his chest.  
Law smirked at the sudden submission. Did she finally give up? Probably. No need for hurting her anymore today. Just praise her so she can feel good. He started to thrust at the same pace again,  
“You feel so good, (Y/N)-ya.” He muttered.  
She dug her nails into his skin, crying even more.

“You’re not like other girls, you know.” He muttered, “I like that though. You’re so different from everybody else, and you’re...Oh, so very innocent.”  
She let out a moan when he started to thrust into her harder,  
“Ah, now you’re starting to do things I like.” He said.  
Law gave her a kiss on the top of her head, not caring if she was going to move away or give him one. The moans escaping her lips was already enough for him to think that she was enjoying him, but in reality it was the other way around,  
“I want to make you cum hard.” He muttered, “And I want you to scream my name.”  
(Y/N) gulped, but nodded. She was so scared of him, so scared of what he was going to do to her if she wouldn’t listen.  
He slowly moved her away from his chest to take off his hoodie, then made her lay down with her back on the counter. Law pulled out of her, and lifted her legs up a bit. He got harder when he saw the bruises and cuts he had left,  
“Open your legs wider.” He said.

She started to breathe heavily, moving her gaze up the ceiling. (Y/N) didn’t want to look at him because she was so afraid of him. More of her tears blinded her eyes as she opened up her legs wider. Her whole body was shaking, and it was very noticeable,  
“Calm down.” Said Law in a soothing voice.  
He touched her smooth face, cupping it with his hand. (Y/N) flinched at the sudden contact, shutting her eyes so the tears can spill down her cheeks,  
“It’ll hurt.” He said, “What I’m about to do to you...”  
“T-Then don’t d-do it!” She cried.  
Law ignored her cries, still going with his plan. He grabbed his member, and positioned it at her entrance. Well, not exactly her entrance.  
(Y/N) bucked her hips up as she felt his big member slowly slide into her from the back. He stopped once he started to feel the pressure,  
“Jesus...Fuck.” Law muttered, “What was I thinking?”  
Sweat started to slowly roll down his temple, as he tried to push in further. 

Before he even dated her, he used to have multiple girlfriends and one night stands. Anal was what every single one of those girls wanted from him, and he gave it. Though none of them were as tight as (Y/N). She was special to Law...Very special.  
He stared down at her trembling body, watching it take in his length. The occasional buck of the hips and thrashing around,  
“I-It hurts!” She moaned, “Pull i-it out, please!”  
“You know I won’t do that.” He said.  
He stopped halfway, towering over her body. She stared up at him, her hands twitching and shaking. Law immediately knew that she needed something to dig her nails into. He’ll be pleased if she would dig her nails into his skin, drawing blood,  
“Do you want me?” He asked.  
(Y/N) nodded, not being able to hold it anymore. Keep it up. Keep up the act until he leaves her alone so she could call the cops,  
“Y-Yes...” (Y/N) moaned.  
He grabbed her hands, allowing her to let it roam anywhere around his body. She immediately grabbed his arms, digging her nails into the skin because of the pain.

He enjoyed the feeling so much to the point where he was turned on by the painful look showing her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed, mouth hung open as those sounds of pleasure came out,  
“L-Law, please!” (Y/N) moaned, “Pull out! I c-can’t take you in a-anymore!”  
His grey lusty filled eyes locked with hers. Her heart started to beat even faster, getting even more scared than before,  
“It’s either this or getting beat.” He said.  
Law moved his head up, getting a better look at her. She looked deep into his eyes, the look in them showed that he was planning something even worse than this.  
She didn’t reply, which meant that she couldn’t answer him. He took it as an open opportunity to continue. Law used his right hand to shake off her grip, then started to move down her stomach to get to her womanhood. He soaked his fingers with her cum, and easily slid two of his fingers into her womanhood.  
(Y/N) reached her hands back, trying to hold onto something,  
“Ohh!” She moaned, sounding like a pornstar.

Law smirked at that quick reaction of hers,  
“Do you like getting both of your holes stuffed, you slut?” He asked, pumping those fingers in and out.  
She placed her hands on her face, nodding. Her hands were shaking, legs trembling as he started to pump his member in and out of her, harder and faster. (Y/N) sat up on her elbows, looking down onto the floor. Her cheeks and nose were red, eyes puffy from all the crying, and a look of discomfort and disgust on her face. No pleasure was shown, it was all lies. But Law didn’t didn’t notice it yet. He was too deep into his fantasy...  
She squinted her (E/C) eyes as she bit her lip hard, drawing blood,  
“Don’t hurt yourself now, (Y/N)-ya.” He said.  
She shot her head up to look at him,  
“I’m too tight!” She moaned, “Pull out...Please.”  
Instead of that, he thrusted in further. She arched her back which made her arms strain,  
“Lay back down.” He snapped.  
(Y/N) obliged immediately, letting her back come in contact with the counter again.

He started to thrust his fingers into her roughly, staring right into her (E/C) eyes,  
“A-Ah...!” She moaned.  
The more she moaned, the harder he pumped. And that’s when she tightened around him. Law smirked at the feeling,  
“You’re gonna cum?” He asked.  
(Y/N) stared up at him with fear in her eyes. Why didn’t he notice it? Was it because he was too busy with other things going on in his sickening mind? Or was it because he didn’t want to frighten her anymore? Nobody will ever know.  
With a choke, she nodded,  
“Y-Yes...” She moaned.  
He towered over her body, removing his fingers from inside of her,  
“Have a taste of yourself.” Said Law.  
He shoved his fingers inside of her mouth. Her cum could still be seen glimmering as it slowly dripped down his finger. He shoved them in further, until he felt like she was choking,  
“You like that, don’t you, you whore.” He muttered.

(Y/N) grabbed his hand with her already bruised ones, slowly moving it away from her. Law didn’t do anything about it since he felt her tongue go up and down his slim fingers. Once he had enough with that, he removed his fingers, looking at her salvia drooling down her chin, and the salvia glistening on his index and middle finger.  
Her eyes directed to his member that was still inside of her. She forgot all about it,  
“Make me cum...” She whispered, “Please make me cum!”  
If this was the only way that he would leave her alone, then (Y/N) will beg all night. Anything for him to leave her alone,  
“You finally understood your lesson, huh?” Law asked.  
He grabbed her throat, making her look up at him. When their eyes locked, he could tell that she was completely scared of him. The older man knew what he did to make her fear him, and he smirked at her look,  
“I love you...” He said, giving her a kiss, “I love how vulnerable and stupid you are. I love to be in control over you and your whole life.”  
(Y/N) shook her head as he said that, crying once again. She reached her shaky hands up to cup his face, but he didn’t allow that.

Law grabbed her wrists, keeping it close to his face. He tightened his grip around them, making her hands strain,  
“Say it to me too...” He muttered.  
She gulped, continuing to stare into his eyes. He had that insane look in his eyes...The same exact look in his eyes when he was murdering Kid.  
What if she said no? Would she end up dead in the bottom of a well, waiting for someone to discover her bruised and muddy naked body? All of these scenarios started to appear in her mind if she said the wrong thing. He’ll kill her if she did.  
(Y/N) squinted her eyes, trying not to let anymore tears fall,  
“I-I love y-you too...” She whispered.  
It was a lie that escaped, but that lie made him start to thrust in and out of her again,  
“That’s all I wanted to hear...” Law said.  
He brought her hands up to his lips, giving both of them multiple kisses,  
“See, it wasn’t that hard.” He said in between kisses.  
She slipped her hands out of his loose grasps, quickly grabbing his cheeks,  
“...Faster...” (Y/N) whispered.

All it took was that one word to make him go into overdrive. Law smirked widely, standing up straight again to he could take back his dominant form once more,  
“Anything for you...” He said.  
He grabbed her waist, quickly starting to pump into her more and more. (Y/N) allowed her moans to be heard this time, not caring about if she’s being raped at this very moment. Once he’s out of here, she’ll call the police. Then she’ll be free,  
“Ah!” She moaned, arching her back, “Law! Law! It hurts...!”  
He groaned, grabbing her throat to pull her up. She got chocked by his grab, quickly grabbing his hands to pull them away from her,  
“It hurts, huh?” He asked.  
(Y/N) nodded, looking at him straight in the eyes. He gave her a kiss, quickly pulling away right after,  
“Just hold onto me, please...” He said, “I want you to feel the pain because it helps me know that you love me being inside of you.”  
Chills ran down her back, but she nodded. (Y/N) didn’t want to piss him off now...(Y/N) didn’t want to disobey him now because she was so close to her freedom.

Law started to thrust harder and harder, and with every thrust, he would come closer to her sensitive spot. She roughly placed her lips against his, running her nails down his back to leave obvious scratches. He groaned lustfully into (Y/N)’s ear which made her let out a gasp. Her eyes started to water, and she dug her nails into his back even more,  
“Law!” She moaned/screamed.  
He had his whole member into her making her whole body shake at the sudden impact,  
“Scream my name like that even more, (Y/N)-ya...” He whispered, “I like to hear your voice.”  
Her breaths were even more ragged and raspy as her head started to pound. Everything was slowly becoming a blur as she came closer and closer. Was it the drugs taking an even bigger toll on her? Or was it from the constant panic attacks she had throughout this whole session.  
It didn’t matter at this point considering that she had already cummed hard onto his member. (Y/N) rested her head on his shoulder, the sudden headache becoming even worse. Though, she kept on releasing her sounds of pleasure and pain that were mixed,  
“You’re so good...” Law muttered.

He quickly pulled out so he could cum onto her stomach, his orgasm only lasting a couple of seconds. Soon after that, everything became silent once her moans and cries died down. Law clung onto her shaking body, panting into her ear as she panted into his,  
“Do you want a shower?” He whispered, reaching his hand up to cup her cheek.  
His thumb delicately rubbed against the dried blood against her bruised cheek,  
“No...” She whispered.  
He already figured that she would say that. Law moved away from her, grabbing the tissue box behind her to clean the cum off of the counter table and his member,  
“I’m so...Tired.” She mumbled as he started to clean the cum off of her stomach.  
He placed the tissue on the counter, then quickly slid his pants and boxers back up,  
“I’ll put you to bed, don’t worry...” He said, “Do you want anything to drink before though?”  
Why is he suddenly acting all nice? He pretended like nothing happened just seconds ago,  
“No.” Said (Y/N).  
He had already slipped his hoodie back on, taking a sip of a cup of water he had from earlier. Law placed his cup down, then walked towards her again to pick her up bridal style,  
“I’ll be back soon, alright?” He asked, “I’m going to buy some medicine to treat you.”

He walked over to the bedroom, placing his girlfriend on her bed. He slid the covers over her fragile body, and gave her a kiss on the lips,  
“I love you...” He said.  
(Y/N) rested her head properly on the pillow, continuing to stare into his grey eyes with her blank (E/C) ones,  
“Love you too...” She said, holding back tears.  
The lie, once more, escaped her lips. Law looked at the nightstand, then grabbed the drug and syringe again. Her eyes widened immediately,  
“I love you, but I can’t trust you yet.” He said, “You might turn on me once I leave.”  
His smirk appeared again, and he started to insert the blue liquid back into the syringe again,  
“N...No....” (Y/N) muttered, on the verge of crying again.  
He had a plan all along. His plan was to make her weak after fucking her raw. So weak to the point where she can’t get up and walk anywhere by herself. And once he had that all done, the last step is to drug her to the point where she can’t remember what happened the whole day,  
“Law, no...” She exclaimed.

The man grabbed her neck, keeping her steady by keeping that tight lock on her. He stuck the needle into her neck, quickly letting the blue liquid go inside of her body. He did two more times, until he noticed that she was slowly starting to fall asleep,  
“Law...” (Y/N) muttered.  
He shushed her, combing his fingers through her beautiful soft hair.

 

“Your pain will end after you wake up and remember nothing, (Y/N)-ya...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I just write a chapter that’s only about sex? Yes I did, yes I did.


	18. Very Important!!!

Hey y’all, I got really important news for you today. 

I decided to only upload one chapter a week again because uploading two chapters a week makes my anxiety levels go through the roof because I fear that I can not finish the chapter in time. And with school coming up, I will need to focus more on my school work this year because my whole life I never gave a single damn about it, lmao. So for YOUR SATISFACTION and MY HEALTH, I will upload every Friday! It gives me time to write throughout the week after school and also spend some time with my mother who I don’t see very much.

Hope you guys can cope with that eheh. I’m so thankful that literally like a few people take their time outta my day to read my dumbass fanfic. It means a lot to me ;-;  
The next chapter will be up on September 6th  
Love y’all :”)

 

P.S, the reader does not have the Minnesotan accent lmao-


	19. Chapter Sixteen: Vulnerability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for some fuckery that’s about to happen in this chapter hehe.

Law shut the apartment door behind him, leaning against it,  
‘(Y/N)-ya...If only you didn’t leave marks on me.’ He thought.  
The grey-eyed man let out a sigh, feeling exhausted after the events. After everything he’s done to her, he did regret a single thing. In fact, he actually enjoyed raping his own girlfriend. The thought made Law smirk to himself,  
‘The fear in her eyes.’ He thought.  
He could’ve taken it away in an instant, but decided to keep it there for his own pleasures. Law backed away from the door and started to walk away. He kept his sleeves up, meaning that you could see all the bruise marks she had left just moments ago. But did he care about that? No. All Law cared about was keeping (Y/N) to himself.  
He stopped walking for a second just to dig out a pack of cigarettes and lighter from his pocket. The moment he pulled those out, he heard a faint sound of a door closing behind him,  
“Trafalgar.” Said a familiar voice.  
The black-haired man squinted his eyes at the wall as he turned around slowly. He sent down multiple glares down the person’s body,  
“Marco-ya...” He muttered.  
Both of them locked their eyes, the aura around them starting to become intense.

Law walked towards the blonde, still sending him that glare that seemed to be intensifying,  
“Where are you headed to?” Marco asked, leaning against the wall.  
It became silent for a few seconds,  
“The pharmacy.” Said Law, “(Y/N)-ya has a headache.”  
“Oh...I hope she feels better.” He said.  
Law slowly nodded, not interested in the conversation at all. He turned around, and was about to walk away but was stopped again,  
“What happened to your arms?” Marco asked.  
He let out a sigh, then turned his head to look at the blonder haired man. Their eyes locked,  
“You don’t wanna know.” Said Law with a smirk.  
He turned his head back and continued to walk towards the elevator. Marco raised an eyebrow at his weird behavior but decided not to think much of it. He shrugged his shoulders, then went back into his apartment,  
“I forgot my keys...” He muttered to himself.

 

V U L N E R A B I L I T Y

The quality or state of being exposed to the possibility of being attacked or harmed, either physically or emotionally.

In this case, it would be both

 

(Y/N) jolted awake in her bed, panting frantically at the nightmare she just had. She couldn’t remember a single thing that happened after Law left her apartment. She scammed her arms, noticing bandages and bruises all over her arms,  
‘...What happened?’ She thought.  
She moved the blanket so she could reveal her legs. They were also bruised and cut up. Her heart started to beat really fast as she tried her hardest to remember anything that happened. Nothing, she couldn’t remember a single thing. (Y/N) placed her hand on the dresser, and slowly start to stand up.  
Immediately, she felt immense pain shoot throughout her body. It felt like knives piercing her everywhere when she stood up, so she immediately sat back down. Her legs felt sore, and her head hurt badly. She placed her hand on the back of her head and felt a small bump. Did she fall down the stairs and hurt her head or something?  
That’s when her bedroom door opened, and she turned her head to see Law walking in. His eyes widened slowly as he saw her awake,  
“You’re up.” He said in a soothing voice.  
She painfully smiled at him, trying her hardest not to cry because of the pain. He sat down next to her,  
“...What happened?” (Y/N) asked, “I...Can’t remember anything.”  
“I can tell.” He said.

She watched as he moved her hair out of the way, and look at a certain area on her neck. She raised an eyebrow,  
“What?” She asked, “Do I have a rash or something?”  
Law shook his head no, then got back up. He walked over to her dresser and grabbed the hand mirror. He passed it to her, and (Y/N) took a good look at her neck. There were marks all over it,  
“What is that?” She asked.  
(Y/N) looked up at him in fear, but he didn’t answer. He eventually let out a sigh,  
“Needle marks.” He said.  
Her eyes widened in shock. Needle marks? What happened yesterday?  
“Please explain.” She said angrily, “What happened to me?!”  
Law looked straight into her eyes,  
“You got raped.” He said bluntly.  
(Y/N) froze when he said that. Her heart started to beat crazy and her breathing became unsteady. She dropped the hand mirror onto the bed and looked down at her feet. She clutched her pajamas until her knuckles turned white. Who would...She didn’t have any enemies. Tears formed in her eyes, but she didn’t hold them back,  
“W-Who...?” She asked, “Who did this?”  
Her voice cracked. He was surpassingly calm, but she knew better. He was holding back all his anger from the person who did this.

“Kid and some other guy.” He said.  
Law watched as her shoulders started to shake as she started to cry. Everything was starting to crashing down on her now. One of the people she trusted turned his back on her and did such a horrible thing. He just silently stood there, watching her cry hard,  
“H-How?!” She cried, “I...I d-don’t understand h-how somebody c-can do t-that!”  
He sat down next to her and placed his hand on her back. She placed her hands over her eyes, resting her elbows on her knees,  
“H-How did y-you f-find out?” She cried.  
He let out a deep breath,  
“I overheard your conversation yesterday.” Law said, “I got mad, and needed to leave so I wouldn’t lash out on you. I was only outside for about ten or fifteen minutes until I decided to come back.”  
She started to calm down a little, her crying not as hard,  
“Your apartment was a mess when I returned.” He said, “I heard people talking and you crying in your bedroom, and when I open up the door...There you were, going under more sedatives as they were raping you. I don’t remember what happened next, but they ran out and I never saw them again.”  
(Y/N) stopped crying entirely, and she looked up at him. Her eyes were puffy and red, tears still going down her cheeks as well,  
“...(Y/N)-ya?” He asked.  
She gripped his hand, and he could feel how weak her grip is,  
“I hope...I hope that he rots in hell.” She said.

He shook his head,  
“I made sure that you were alright before calling the police.” He said, “They told me that when you’re well, we should go down to the station for questioning.”  
(Y/N) nodded, then looked back down. She slowly laid down on her side on the bed and started to think. After everything they’ve don’t together, this is what he does. She bit her lip so she wouldn’t cry again,  
“I brought some of my stuff with me so I can be with you for as long as you want.” Law said, “I want to help you get through this.”  
All she did was nod her head. It was as if the universe was giving her all the signs that she didn’t belong here in this world. She started to softly cry, not being able to hold all her emotions back.  
(Y/N) clutched the pillow,  
“I’m tired...” She muttered, “I’m tired of...Trying to live a normal life.”  
He got off the bed and bent down in front of her. She didn’t dare to look into his eyes,  
“...I-I-“  
She cut herself off, trying not to cry hard,  
“M-My father was right...” She said, her voice becoming weaker.  
Law shook his head, then reached his hand over to grab her hand. She tensed up under his touch, becoming scared.

“I am a mistake...” (Y/N) said, “E-Everything bad happens t-to m-me...And I-I don’t know why...”  
She shut her eyes for a second as tears slowly started to stream down her face  
“What d-did I do w-wrong...?” She asked.  
He wiped them away,  
“You did nothing wrong.” Said Law, “The people you surround yourself with are corruptive and just want to ruin you.”  
She got taken aback by what he said. She looked at him, and gripped his hand,  
“What do you mean...?” She whispered.  
He moved his hand away,  
“Ever asked yourself why bad things started to happen all of a sudden?” He asked, “You put so much of your trust into all of your friends, you didn’t realize how vulnerable you are to them...Imagine what they can do.”  
(Y/N) took a second to realize what she has done. Even though they were her friends, there were some she wasn’t close to, yet she told them things about herself that they could turn against her. She looked down,  
“I know they won’t do that to me...” She said, “I trust them...”  
Law moved closer to her, staring directly into her puffy (E/C) eyes,  
“You don’t know that...” He said, caressing her cheek.

(Y/N) bit her lip,  
“We vaguely talked about our childhood.” He said, “But we’ve only been dating for two months. You must have a lot of trust in me.”  
She moved his hand out of his grasp, to grab the one he was caressing her cheek with. She rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand,  
“We’ve known each other for a long time.” She said, “It wouldn’t matter if I said it to you dating or not...”  
Law slightly smirked,  
“I guess you’re right...” He said, “But you have to be careful now. Look at the situation you’re in after putting trust in him...”  
She gulped, not wanting to be reminded of what happened to her. He stood up, then turned around,  
“I’m going to get you some water and medicine.” He said.  
Before he could walk away, she stopped him,  
“Nami wouldn’t betray me like that.” (Y/N) said, “Neither would the others...Right?”  
He smirked widely. Her not being in the right state of mind was easy for him to manipulate her. He turned his head to look at her,  
“I don’t know.” Law said, “You just have to watch your back for now...”  
He turned his head back around, then left the room. (Y/N) lied down on her back, thinking about everything he said to her. If what he was saying was true, then she couldn’t be around them as much as she used to...

 

Sunday, July 2nd, 1995

 

Two days have passed. (Y/N) stayed in her apartment, in her bedroom, not moving. She went to the bathroom and to the dining room to eat, but other than that, nothing else. She wasn’t motivated to do anything. Law didn’t let her answer calls from her friends since she needed some time to herself even though he was with her. She needed a shoulder to lean on though, and he would forever be there.  
The two of them went down to the police station earlier that day and went in for questioning. Law did most of the answering since he witnessed it happen, and (Y/N) told them about her vague memories. She remembered how she got beat and raped on the counter, but nothing else. She had high hopes that the police would find him and his friend and put them in jail. Then the news came.  
The news came on later that night, giving out details to how Kid’s dead body was found in a dumpster in an alleyway, underneath a bunch of trash bags. She felt nothing but contempt for him. Nothing but contempt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is gonna fuck me up this year istfg-


End file.
